


Moonlight Spires - Veyae

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Isekai, LGBT, Lesbian, Magic, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo2018, Post-Capitalism, Utopian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Lady Veyae Tresshalle awakens on a strange world, with memories of her own death vivid in her memory.  What happened to her, prior to her death, and what will happen now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same continuity as Starlit Petal (look for the cameo), but this is a SFW novel. Done for NaNoWriMo2018.

Lady Veyae Tresshalle became aware of some of her memories the way she may have been aware that the water in her bath was rising. They came slowly, subtly, and it wasn’t until she was engulfed in them that she was aware something had changed. Vague recollections of her parents came and went, her memories of them so fleeting that she barely realized who she was thinking about. She’d never known them, they weren’t a part of her, not really.

Images of her friends, her peers, her sisters flashed by. Those memories cut her, she’d utterly failed them. Thinking of that filled her with a horrible stabbing guilt and she pushed those thoughts away.  _ ‘Guilt won’t save them. Only action.’  _ That had been her mantra these last few years.

An image of Lady Alica came to her suddenly and strongly. The first time Veyae had met the woman whose position she’d inherited, she’d been just a girl, an acolyte who’d left her home to join the ranks of the faithful. Lady Alica had looked at her with those calm, still eyes of hers like she wasn’t even there, like she was looking at something on the other side of Veyae. It had frightened her at the time, and that night she’d—

She couldn’t breathe.

A sudden surge of awareness hit her. Her body became real, arms, legs, fingers, lungs, all there and waiting for her to use them. She panicked as she opened her mouth to gasp in a breath of air, but all that she got was a mouthful of dirt. She thrashed, pushing against the dirt, forcing her body upward, to where she instinctively assumed there’d be oxygen for her screaming respiratory system. Dirt fell and tumbled around her as she pushed herself up, clear of the thin sheet of soil she’d been buried under. She gasped and coughed as she scrambled out of the shallow grave in a terrified frenzy. Sliding herself through the loose dirt, she flipped herself around so that she was sitting, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, as if to use them to still her furious heartbeat.

_ ‘I was buried alive? What happened, where am I?’  _ The terrified thoughts raced through her head as she looked around, seeing nothing but darkness all around her. She tried to sort her thoughts out, to try and remember the most recent thing that had happened before this. The three of them, they’d tried to sneak into Vissen’s fortress, to kill that maniac before he laid waste to everything they’d sworn to protect. They hadn’t gotten far before one of his monsters had found them. She remembered… she remembered her sisters dying. One torn apart, another struck so hard she’d crumpled like an abandoned doll without so much as a scream. Even as she’d dealt the killing blow against the beast, a monstrous fist had struck her in the chest. She remembered the impact sending her skidding across the stones, she remembered that some of her hair had gotten torn out, and that had hurt more than the fist. She’d felt… broken. She’d been dying, herself, just like her sisters before her. The world had faded away.

Tentatively, Veyae reached down to touch her ribcage. She was afraid of what she’d find. She dreaded the reality of finding a twisted horror of broken bone and destroyed muscle. Her fingers would touch the shattered remains of her body, and she’d wake up from this nightmare somewhere else, maybe dead.

Her fingertips brushed against her intact skin, and felt the outline of one of her unbroken ribs. She was… fine. Her chest didn’t hurt, didn’t even feel sore or delicate. It occurred to her as she inspected her body that she was naked. She’d been wearing a ceremonial suit of armour adorned with the regalia of the faithful and of her position as head of the church. If her sisters had found her body, they’d have buried her in it. Her being like this could only mean her body had been picked up by the enemy. She took a deep breath, and felt a little unsteady, but that was probably just anxiety wracking through her. Physically, she felt perfectly alright. Better than alright, actually, she felt strong, full of energy, eager to keep fighting. She could feel the dull throb of her heartbeat pulsing at the center of her chest, filling her with a vigor that made her feel a decade or two younger than she was.

_ ‘Am I… dead?’  _ The thought slowly settled down, draping itself around her until she couldn’t shake it. She didn’t  _ feel _ dead, but, she couldn’t reconcile her unnatural state with her vivid memories of dying, they were the last thing she remembered at all, after all. How did one  _ feel  _ dead, anyway? Perhaps what she was feeling right now was the way every soul that had ever departed its mortal coil ‘ _ felt.’  _

Her eyes finally somewhat adjusted to the dark, Veyae started to look around to try and glean some clues about where she might be. The soft, loamy soil she’d been buried in covered the floor in what looked like a vaguely rectangular room with dark stone walls and a low ceiling. It was still too dark to make out many details, but from what she could see, there was no ornamentation, just bare utilitarian walls surrounding her shallow grave, as if erected just for her. This room had specifically been built to house where she’d been buried, and perhaps where others still lay, She reached down and scooped up a handful of the dirt, feeling it crumble loosely between her fingers. It wasn’t hard-packed dirt or sand, it reminded her of the times she’d visited a farmstead in the spring and seen freshly tilled soil, ready for planting.

Veyae relaxed a little and moved onto all fours to crawl forward towards the hole she’d come out of. She dug around in it, looking for her dress, or maybe some pieces of her uniform or armour. She doubled and then tripled the size of the hole, finding nothing, both dreading and hoping that she’d find the bodies of her sisters. She paused as her fingers raked through the soil, nails scraping against a stone floor not much more than two meters down. Was this the best use of her time? Searching digging around for something or someone that may or may not be there. It would certainly be inappropriate for a woman of her standing to be seen walking around without clothes on, but it would be much worse if she went around blushing and covering herself like a bashful little girl. If she was still alive, then she must be in Vissen’s fortress, perhaps abandoned down here as a part of one of his horrific experiments. Maybe she’d been forgotten, maybe they’d assumed she was dead and some of his vile Runic had healed her. It didn’t matter. If she had any chance to rise up and kill him, to save her daughters and sisters, then she would do it. If Veyae had to destroy that monster naked, she would do it. She’d take whatever chance the Goddess gave her.

She rose to her feet, and took a deep, steadying breath. She reached out with her spirit, searching for the minute, telltale buzzing of someone using a Runic focus nearby. If her sisters were here, and fighting, she’d be able to sense them. It wouldn’t be much to go on, but she’d have a direction to move, in this Goddess-forsaken place. She felt… three of them? They were distant, and spread out, the steady, deliberate cadence of someone just using a Runic focus for practice or something mundane. There was none of the frenzied, desperate feeling that she’d expect from a battle. Those three must Vissen’s people, then. Her sisters and daughters wouldn’t be calmly practicing, not in times like these. A creak of metal hinges made Veyae turn around in a jolt, only to wince and shield her eyes from the weak lantern light assaulting her sensitive vision. 

“Hey, looks like someone just woke up. You okay in there?” The voice that came from behind the blinding light was a feminine one, but it had a sort of rough gravelly accent to it that she didn’t recognize. It was most certainly not one of her sisters.

Veyae acted instantly, animating a Runic focus onto the tip of her index finger. The glowing spark of light left a trail of glittering dust in the air as she moved her hand, drawing a pattern, a Rune. She drew quickly and almost on instinct, using a pattern that she’d drawn thousands of times, far too many of them being done these past few years during the fighting.

“Uhh… Hey! What’re you doing with that? Put that away!” The stranger’s dim-witted protests came too late. Veyae completed her Rune, and cradled it closer to her chest, letting it charge.

One… two… three…

“Hey, I’m serious, put that away before you hurt someone!” The figure entered the room, Veyae’s eyes adjusting just enough to make out both her silhouette and another figure behind her. She’d need to draw another one, after she dealt with this first person.

Four… five… six…

Her finger with the Runic focus twitched, activating the Rune she was holding. The room was suddenly illuminated not by lights spilling into this room from the next, but by a blinding beam of radiance striking out from between her hands. There was a brief sizzling noise as it connected with the person accosting her. She cried out in pain as it burned a hole right through her chest. She clumsily staggered backwards, falling and clutching feebly at the cauterized wound.

Veyae darted backwards as the Rune in her hands crumbled apart. That particular design wasn’t able or meant to withstand its own power discharge, and chances were that Vissen’s people wouldn’t let her stand around and charge another one to kill them with. Her eyes better adjusted now, she saw two more people enter into the room and run after her.

“Hey! Calm down, it’s alright, we’re not gonna hurt you,” A short, slender figure called out to her in an androgynous voice. Their accent didn’t even vaguely resemble that of the person she’d just killed, and she couldn’t place its origin either.

_ Listen not to the words of your foe, Veyae. A desperate fool will use words to distract with no other recourse. A clever heretic will pry at your emotions with their words like a shiv seeking a seam in your armour. You need neither, daughter; you are the might of the Goddess. Rely not upon desperation nor emotion, use only your wits and your focus, and you can be an unstoppable instrument of Her divine will… _

The words ran through her mind, as they often had in the past. They were supposed to instill confidence within her, but instead they felt as hollow and empty as they had when she’d first heard them. And yet, she still fought with the lesson in mind. The ideology worked for most of the faithful, and that was the entire point. That was  _ enough _ .

She drew another Rune as the lithe figure ran into the room after her, followed by a third person. The last of Vissen’s minions was a tall, thick-armed masculine figure who lumbered awkwardly behind his more agile counterpart. She repeated the same pattern as before, her hand darting and weaving with over a decade of practice, finishing it quickly. She’d hold off her assailants for a few seconds while the Rune charged, then dispatch the big one with it; he’d be an easier target.

She completed her pattern, the Rune glimmering in the air, drawing power from the Sun to be focused into an expression of her violent intent. No more than a moment later, a small, single twisted line of Rune dust flew through the air from the doorway. The stray segment attached itself to her Rune, and Veyae felt a surge of dismay as her precise pattern was ruined by the unwanted addition. She let her eyes flicker up to the approaching attacker even as she swept her hand through the dysfunctional Rune with a dismissive wave, scattering the glittering dust through the air where it disappeared into nothingness.

“Hey, come on now, don’t be—” Veyae cut off the slim androgynous figure by lunging forward, swinging her fist for their head. They yelped girlishly and stumbled backwards through the loose soil, nearly completely losing their footing on the treacherous ground. Veyae pressed her advantage, springing forward and trying to stomp her foot straight into their kneecap. Her foot connected with the figure’s leg at a strange angle, and she did more to knock herself off-balance than she did to crush ligament and bone. A fleeting through ran across her mind. Her body was moving too fast, responding too rapidly. She’d overshot her attacks, missing not at all because she was too slow. When the third figure moved in close, she realized that she’d messed up her positioning, too. He reached out to grab her, and she tried to slip away, but her own foot twisted in the loose soil, and she stumbled, only to have the tall figure grab her by her arms before she could fall.

“Stop it,” he rumbled. His accent was a strange, slow drawl that was not only alien from the other two, but from anything she knew, as well.

“You will  _ not! _ ” Veyae hissed, squirming, struggling, and kicking. She’d never been weak or unfit, a priestess was as much a soldier as she was a spiritual guide, and she had always wanted to lead by example. Still, when she fought against this person, she felt like she was drawing upon a strength she shouldn’t have had. Her elbow caught him in the ribs, and he grunted in pain as something within him gave away before the blow. But, rather than lessen, his grip on her actually tightened, and the androgyne joined him in restraining her by grabbing one of her kicking legs

“Please, calm down. We’re not the people you were fighting against.” They spoke in a soft, soothing tone, their eyes full of worry even as Veyae gave them a cold, dispassionate look.

“She shot me with a  _ fucking _ laser beam!” The gravelly voice of the person she’d hit with her Rune came from the door, sounding both very upset and very not dead.

“You’ll be fine, Taly. Now, uhh, Miss. My name is Breeze, what’s yours?” Veyae forced herself to calm down a little bit as Breeze introduced themself. Much as she still didn’t trust or believe the pretty… person, they had a sort of disarming earnestness to them. She’d fought and lost, they could have killed her by now if that was what they wanted. Time to talk.

“I am the High Priestess of the Goddess, Lady Veyae. Pretend you don’t know who I am all you want.” Taly was walking over to the three of them, clutching her chest and giving Veyae a dirty look. Now that she was able to get a good look at the three of them, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of them. They all looked relatively normal in some ways. Two arms, two legs, humanoid features, and proportions. They all had somewhat normal looking hair, even if Taly’s was very very short. At the same time though, they were all different. Taly had pale, freckled skin, and her face was just a little too narrow. Breeze had a darker complexion with vivid blue eyes that didn’t look natural. They all reminded Veyae of the two Demons that Vissen had kept at his side, they looked similar to her people while being different enough to be distinct.

“Riiight. High Priestess.” Breeze didn’t quite snicker, but clearly only because they were trying to be polite. “Well, your… Holiness?” They raised a mocking expectant eyebrow at her and paused, giving her a chance to clarify whether or not the title was appropriate. It wasn’t, but she didn’t. Instead, she looked at them flatly until they winced anxiously and continued. “We actually have no idea who you are, Veyae.”

“High Priestess,” Veyae spoke instantly and authoritatively, her correction catching Breeze off-guard. Veyae was used to wielding authority and formality in this way against people who were less courtly. Some people let their sense of propriety and dignity get in their own way, it frustrated them when people like Breeze acted so casually. It was a little odd, though, they were acting so earnestly, so unlike any of Vissen’s followers. The people he’d recruited had all been power-mad lunatics, intent on overthrowing the Goddess’ authority upon the world simply because it was an authority at all. They’d all been petulant, childish rebels with too much power, and these three weren’t acting like that at all.

“Right. High Priestess,” Breeze looked past Veyae at the person holding her with an expression of concern and confusion. What kind of an interrogation was this? She studied Breeze more closely, trying to get an idea of who she was talking to. They had on a loose, colourful top made out of a variety of interwoven fabrics paired with tight pants made out of some elastic fabric. Veyae had never considered herself fashionable, but she recognized an outfit that had just been thrown together out of apathy when she saw one. She was far from dropping her guard around these people, but the suspicion that she’d misread the situation began to creep up upon her.

“Can we get some clothes on her?” Taly asked, walking up next to Breeze. She was holding what looked like a robe loosely in one hand while her other clutched her chest. She didn’t look mortally wounded, just annoyed. Veyae had sworn she had hit her directly but she must have missed and just grazed her. But then, why was her hand over her chest like she was covering a wound?

“You don’t have to be such a prude, Taly,” Breeze let Veyae’s foot go and rolled their eyes. Veyae let herself stand under her own power as Breeze took the robe and held it out to her. They smiled condescendingly, like she was a child who had gotten herself dirty playing in the mud.

“I’m not a prude! It’s just that—” Taly tried to complain, but Breezed waved dismissively at her to cut her off. They gave her a look that clearly implied that now was not the time.

_ ‘Breeze is clearly in charge here, despite their presentation and appearance,’  _ she mused.

“High Priestess, if my friend Rokk there lets you go so that you can get dressed, do you promise not to freak out again?” They held the flimsy piece of cloth out for her like it was a peace offering, like they didn’t even care that Veyae had tried to kill them. 

“I am perfectly fine like this and I owe no promises to Vissen’s underlings.” Veyae spoke firmly and evenly, keeping control over the conversation. She did it not because she felt that de-escalating the situation was in her best interest, but because it seemed to be in their interest. It was a stubborn stance to take, but she had little else to go on.

Taly just grumbled and made an effort to look away from her privates while Breeze just laughed with a combination of nervousness and exasperation on their face. “Alright, well that doesn’t really give me much to work with. How about this, you don’t know where you are or what’s happening to you. Does that sound about right?”

“I don’t know what you’ve done to me but I have a very good guess at where I am.”

_ “We _ didn’t-” Breeze paused, and sighed before rolling their eyes. “Do you remember dying, Veyae?”

Veyae opened her mouth to give another dismissive answer, but no words came. She did remember dying, and now that she thought about it, she knew it was vivid enough to not be a dream. That fight had happened, and very recently. “...Yes.” she spoke, her voice slightly softer than she wanted it to be.

“And do you know anything about Umbraelen?” Breeze continued.

A shiver of dread hit Veyae. She knew about Umbraelen, the damned world that ringed the Accursed Sun. Supposedly it was a place that trapped souls rejected by the Goddess, the demonic homeworld. She’d never thought there was much credence to the stories, much as Vissen had shown them all that there was some truth to the existence of demons. “That is not where we are.”

“No, it is. You’ve been reborn here. Surely you’ve noticed by now that the body you're in isn’t quite your body?” Breeze smiled again. That same, sunscorched patronizing look, like she was a child. What was worse, was that they were right. She had noticed that she felt different. Even now, she felt energetic and powerful, with none of her old injuries bothering her, especially not the one that had supposedly killed her. Her ribs weren't shattered. Her knee wasn't stiff. Her back wasn’t sore. Her eyesight wasn’t blurry.

“What have you done to me…  _ What have you done!!! _ ” Veyae shrieked, kicking and thrashing at Rokk, who was still holding her, trying to maybe hit Breeze or Taly with her feet. The two of them just took a step back, while Rokk held her down, preventing her from injuring anybody. They stood there patiently while she threw her tantrum, and as she stopped, she burned with embarrassment, realizing that she was acting like the child that they were treating her as.

“We didn’t do anything to you, Veyae, this just happens to some people. People have tried to figure out why it happens to some people and not to others, but nobody really knows. We’re not the people you were fighting, they’re all worlds away and maybe they’re even gone by now. The three of us are just here to help and to explain what’s happening to you.” There was a patience and an understanding to Breeze’s words and tone that, in spite of herself, Veyae couldn’t help but believe. Vissen wouldn’t bother with a ridiculous ruse like this, what would be the point? He’d already won, anyway.

“Give… give me that robe…” Veyae felt tears forming in her eyes. Was she really dead? No, that wasn’t the right question. She knew that she was dead. That beast had killed her and her sisters. They were gone, and in a way, so was she. She didn’t trust these people, but what more could they possibly to do her? As seriously as she’d taken the church’s doctrine, she’d never completely believed it. She didn’t really think that the Goddess would swoop down from the heavens and pass judgement on her or anything. That was why she’d personally been so fearful of Vissen, she knew the Goddess wouldn’t save her sisters from him.

After a brief pause, probably Rokk looking to Breeze for confirmation, she was let out of his grip. Breeze smiled and held out the robe to her, but Veyae could tell that none of the three really trusted her not to attack them again. All things considered, it wasn’t a bad instinct on their part. She took it, and gave it a quick glance over. It was a simple, white robe that opened at the front with a waist cinch. It was far too big for her, but it also looked immensely ordinary, and not at all like some kind of item for a demonic ritual. Not that she was especially familiar with those, having only ever performed the one. The three of them waited patiently for her to put it on and tie up the cinch. She felt that she looked ridiculous in it, but it actually was nice to be covered up in their presence. She glanced at Rokk and Taly’s outfits as she got dressed. Like their appearance and speech, the only thing they seemed to have in common with one another was a certain casualness. No… not quite. She spotted an armband on Rokk, a bracelet on Taly, and a pair of earrings on Breeze that all bore the same symbol. It was a stylized emblem that looked like the head of a halberd, green lines on a black background in the case of the armband, and green coloured metal in the jewelry.   
  
“Great,” Breeze smiled warmly, finally looking at ease as they clapped their hands together. “Taly, why don’t you go lie down and rest, Rokk you stay here and I’ll go get Veyae some food and give her the run-down. That sound okay with you?”

“That’s-” Veyae paused. She actually was extremely hungry, now that Breeze mentioned it. She was struggling with how to cope with this extreme… familiarity they were showing her. She didn’t know these people, and she wasn’t even that cozy with her closest sisters.

She followed Breeze out the door, Rokk looming behind her like an impending threat while Taly followed at her own pace. The room the three of them had come out of into the strange farm-like room was decently sized but looked every bit as underwhelming and casual as the three occupants. The only decoration on the plain, reddish stone walls was an ugly landscape portrait with a yellow sky. The main room was dominated by a large circular wooden table surrounded by chairs. Perched in the center of the table with a sense of self-importance was a wooden board adorned with lines and symbols. Wooden and metal tokens were carefully positioned across the surface, and abandoned in careless piles off to the side, awaiting use. It was clearly a game of some kind, but not one that Veyae recognized. Strangely, the alien board game was what convinced Veyae the most of these people’s authenticity.

_ ‘Who would build something like this as a prop?’ _

Breeze led her down one of the two hallways leading out of the room. The hallway twisted only once before it led to what looked like a dormitory of sorts, with three regularly spaced doors on either side of the hall.

“So, this is where I live. We’ll get a temporary room set up for you until someone can come and interview you. Sorry it’s kind of a mess…” Breeze opened the middle door on the left side of the hallway, which Veyae noticed didn’t seem to lock. They led her inside without suspiciously glancing over their shoulder to make sure Veyae was following.

_ ‘So much trust so fast… how strange.’  _ The comment about someone “interviewing” her was a bit unsettling, as well.

The quarters opened up directly into a sitting room with several chairs, ranging from a plain, stiff wooden chair to a strange padded one that would be laid upon more than sat in. One of them was clearly doubling as a temporary holding area for some of Breeze’s clothes. A round, low glass table stood in the center of the room. A messy pile of books was sprawled across the surface, and in the corner was a desk covered in sheets of paper that seemed to contain line drawings. Buried under the mess was also several pens and pencils.

“Pick a seat. If you want to have a nap before we talk then go ahead. I’ll make you something to eat,” Breeze walked into an adjoining room, leaving her alone in this one. It was odd to just… be trusted, like that. She’d almost killed Taly, after all. She walked over to one of the more normal-looking chairs that appeared to be made out of leather or some other sort of tanned animal skin and sat down. It was actually surprisingly comfortable, and she found herself yearning for that nap more than she thought she would. Curiously, she leaned forward a little and grabbed one of the books off the table. She opened it, and frowned at the illegible script that covered the well cared-for pages. She carefully turned a few pages, searching for something she could understand, but found nothing. Closing the book, she returned it to the table and selected another. It was no more understandable, but she did suspect that the two were written in the same foreign script, or language, or whatever it was. She repeated the process for three more books, and all she found was that one of them had a page that contained a stylized map of a continent that she didn’t recognize. When she gave it a second look, it actually gave her the impression that whomever had drawn this map didn’t understand geology very well.

A waft of whatever Breeze was cooking reached her, and her stomach rumbled slightly. She tried to relax a little and just wait. She could do that. Being a diplomatic leader, sitting and waiting had been a great deal of what had been expected of her.

“Am I basically a child to you?” Veyae asked as Breeze returned carrying a tray. 

“Sort of, yeah.” Breeze took the question in stride, shoving some books off the edge of the table so that they could set the tray down in front of Veyae. They replaced them on the table and then took a seat on the plain wooden chair as Veyae studied what she’d been brought. The tray looked like it was made of copper, but the bowl was formed out of some kind of strange polished stone that seemed like it might be marble. Inside the mismatched utensils was a dark broth filled with chunks of… something that looked like it belonged in the soup, even if it wasn’t something Veyae recognized.

She stared at the food for a few moments before she took the spoon and tried a sip. It wasn’t the best soup she’d ever had, but it was still pretty good, and she soon did away with tentative sips and started eating earnestly in an attempt to banish the hunger gnawing at her stomach. “Thank you…” she said quietly, after her tenth spoon or so. She made eye contact with Breeze for a moment as she said it, and saw them smile warmly back at her. The look irritated her. It reminded her of the look someone might give after they’d domesticated an animal.

“I don’t really want to bring this up just to prove your point or anything, but you should really apologize to Taly when you see her.” Breeze sat back in the plain chair, running their fingers through their fine, fluffy hair. When they brushed one of the pale locks out of their eyes, Veyae saw that only their right iris was the vivid blue that had caught her attention. Their other eye still had a blue tone to it, but it was much darker.

“I suppose we’re lucky that I didn’t get a direct hit in on her. I was certainly trying to.” Veyae murmured softly, continuing to eat, trying to overlook Breeze’s strange features.

“Well, you did, actually. Your – our bodies have some different limitations than you’re used to. We’ll cover all that in your basic education. Let’s just say that you got Taly pretty good, she’ll be sore for a while but she’ll recover.”

“So I… literally burned a hole in her chest? And she’s fine?” Veyae looked at Breeze skeptically. She noticed that the slender person sitting wistfully across from her was kind of cute, in an alien way. She still had no idea what gender they were supposed to be - if indeed a demon was really “supposed” to have any gender expression that she might recognize.

“Well, relatively, yes. If you’d aimed higher and hit her in the head, then her spirit would have to reform her body, same way yours just did. Be glad  _ that _ didn’t happen.”

“...Why? It sounds like death isn’t even an issue for you… for us.” Veyae set her spoon down in the nearly empty bowl with a soft tap. Her mood might not be much improved, but she did feel better now that she’d eaten.

Breeze gave a small laugh at her assertion. “Well, no, reforming naturally takes about a hundred years or so, sometimes more. We can accelerate the process to about one tenth that, but it involves a lot of resources. And, well… it’s hard to tell for sure, but it’s widely accepted that some people just don’t reform sometimes. The Empire takes domestic violence pretty seriously, don’t think otherwise just because we’re gonna overlook what you did to Taly.”

The Empire.  _ That _ caught Veyae’s attention. She may be in a strange place, in an unbelievable circumstance, but politics was something she understood. Something she was good at.

“I’ll apologize to her. I thought she was… someone and something else.” Veyae leaned away from the food tray into the chair, and closed her eyes. She was really feeling the exhaustion, now. Whatever her… or, this new body had been doing under the dirt, it hadn’t been getting a good sleep. “Is someone from the Empire going to interview me?”

“Uhh, I guess? They’ll probably offer you a provisional citizenship.” Breeze looked down at the incomprehensible mess of books and gave a small frown, swapping the placement of two of the ones Veyae had moved earlier.

“And If I don’t want what they offer?”

“I’d strongly advise against that, but nobody’s going to violently force you to become a citizen.” Breeze gave her a very purposeful look laced with a hint of anxiety. Veyae wasn’t quite able to pinpoint if Breeze was worried for selfish or empathic reasons, but she took note of it either way.

“So you’ll just do what? Leave me to wander out in the wilderness?”

Breeze gave her a very confused look. “That would be violently forcing you.” They sounded like Veyae had just made the most blatantly untrue claim in the world. Which, in a way, she had, but subtle distinctions about what constituted violence weren’t really an obvious point by standards she was familiar with. Clearly conventional wisdom was different here. “No, you’d be provided with safe passage somewhere else.”

Veyae opened her eyes and leaned forward. She picked up the bowl, slowly and deliberately tilting it towards her so that she could drink the last of the broth without slurping it up like an oaf. Breeze volunteered to refill the bowl without asking her for confirmation as she finished. Veyae frowned a little at the presumption but didn’t stop them from taking the tray back into their kitchen.

“Breeze… if I leave, will I find the Goddess out there? We called her Mother Amia, back on my world.” Veyae spoke quietly as Breeze returned with more soup. She stared off past Breeze as they sat the tray back down and retook their seat with only a quiet exhale.

“Honestly, Veyae, I don’t know. Umbraelen is a big place, and there’s lots of answers out there, but there’s even more unanswered questions. Maybe there’s some truth, some part of that story out there for you somewhere. Stars, maybe there’s even the whole truth, maybe everything you learned and believed is true. All I can tell you is that I’ve never met any Goddess, or anybody named Amia.” Breeze spoke softly and gave her a pained, sympathetic look. The kind of look one might give to a child learning that the wildest flights of their imagination weren’t real. “What I do know is that you have a long time to find that story and that truth for yourself. Start with citizenship here in the Empire, make a decision when you have more to go on.”

“Hrmph. I suppose that’s the best answer I can expect out of someone with your bias.” She smiled a bit, in spite of her pessimistic response. She yawned, and looked down in surprise to find that she’d already finished off the second bowl of soup. When had she done that?

Breeze chuckled. “Well, doubt my motivations all you want, but I’m ten thousand years old, I’ve lived all over the planet, and I’ve been helping newcomers out for a very very long time. Why don’t you take a nap. We’ll start some basic lessons for you tomorrow. If you’d rather sleep on the lounge chair here it’s way more comfortable than—” Breeze kept talking, but Veyae didn’t really hear it, she was already drifting off into a fitful slumber plagued by morbid memories.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “So, captain, I understand you fought one of the demons during the attack?” Veyae asked. She gave Captain Terow a cool, discerning look that was just shy of being a glare. _

_ “Yeah. The one with blue hair,” Terow shrugged nonchalantly even as the blood-soaked patch of his bandages grew a tiny bit. By all accounts, he’d barely survived combat with the beast. Veyae did her best not to actually glare at the man. He had a sort of permanent casual defiance to him. He’d never outright defied her or contradicted his orders, but somehow she never felt like she was truly asserting her dominance over him. If he hadn’t come to them in a time of war and desperation, she would have invented some reason to get rid of him. Maybe he knew that, knew that they were too desperate to throw him away. _

_ “Any insights to offer us?” She frowned a little as the red splotch on the bandage over his chest spread a little more. The stitches must have gone, and he’d need them re-done. Goddess’ mercy, this man would probably stoically go to bed while bleeding to death if someone didn’t force him to get his wounds taken care of. _

_ “She can make her daggers vanish and reappear at will. I saw her using Runic to create lightning. I’ve never seen the sisters do that, is it different?” At last, Terow winced a little and gingerly held his hand to the bandage. _

_ “...Watch your tongue, Captain. It is most inappropriate for a man to know of the Goddess’ Art.” She clenched a fist under her desk. That comment had been brazen. Men had been jailed for less. _

_ “Forgive me, High Priestess. I merely assumed that Runic used by these creatures would not be the same as the Goddess’ Art.” Veyae searched his expression intensely, searching for a hint of a defiant smirk. She couldn’t find one, but she knew it was there, just beneath the surface. _

_ A knock at the door interrupted the conversation, and Veyae sighed in exasperation. “Come in! Captain, go get your wounds tended to properly and get some rest.” Much as she wanted to be rid of him, she couldn’t. Terow gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement and left without another word, letting in the young sister who’d knocked. When the younger girl saw Terow, she blushed, and gave him a tiny smile, before remembering whose presence she was in. She turned to Veyae and curtsied formally before her. _

_ “High Priestess. I’m Sister Yalna.” The nerve-wracked girl held the curtsy for longer than she needed to. _

_ “Come here, child. How are you holding up after the battle?” Veyae let her tone soften. It wasn’t terribly difficult, with Terow out of her presence. _

_ “I will manage, Lady Veyae. I… I wanted to report something I saw during the battle… But it’s… I don’t…” Yalna looked up at Veyae, she was trembling a little bit, either from remembering the battle, or from what she wanted to say. _

_ “It’s alright, dear,” Veyae spoke soothingly, standing up and walking over to her. She placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “You won’t be in trouble, just tell me what you saw.” _

_ “I saw… him. Vissen. He and Sister Renia fought…” Renia had been one of her peers before Veyae’s… promotion. She’d also gone missing during the battle. _

_ “Continue, child. Did you see what happened to her?” _

_ “There was an explosion, I saw Sister Renia on the floor. I saw… it looked like the two of them were talking, but my ears were ringing. I wasn’t sure at first, but now I’m certain. I saw the two of them leaving together. Sister Renia was hurt, she was leaning on him for support.” _

** _“She betrayed us all.”_ **

Veyae awoke with a jolt. “Fuck,” she hissed, clutching her chest, the horrible, gut-twisting sense of betrayal still lingering there. She’d never actually believed that Renia had betrayed them, and as the conflict had played out over another bloody year, her missing sister had never been seen again. Veyae had gone into her final battle confident that even if she made it into the depths of Vissen’s fortress and confronted him, that Renia would not be there to stand in her way. But that feeling just how had been so intense, so real…

A knock at the door shocked her out of her stupor. “Heyyy in there~” Breeze’s sing-song voice came through the wood. “You okay? Sounded like a bad dream. Let me in, I brought you some tea.”

“No, I’ll be…” Veyae paused. She wanted to be friendly with these people, not to act like some stoic misanthrope. “Thank you, Breeze, just give me a second.” She took several moments, giving her head a shake in the hopes that the action would remove some of the feelings that the dream had left clinging onto her. A few dresses and bits of clothing had been left for her in this room, items so bland and unremarkable that they made her feel almost dysphoric wearing them. She’d have to ask if she could get something else to wear. While Breeze certainly had a sense of fashion that Veyae questioned, it did appear as though they’d chosen their clothes themselves. That probably meant she could make some decisions of her own about her wardrobe… better ones, of course.

Breeze was waiting patiently outside the door as she opened it, holding the same tray from last night; she recognized it by one of the minuscule dents in the side. A cup of some tea and a small plate bearing little pastries rested on top of the tray, and they offered it to Veyae with a warm smile. “You don’t have to, but you should come into the common room and sit with us for a bit.” Breeze made the suggestion with a bit of a mischievous grin on their face. Veyae took the tray and gave the strange person a scrutinizing look. Breeze didn’t prod her further though, they just turned and left, leaving her standing in her doorway with the tray of breakfast. Veyae sighed, resigning herself to socialization, and followed them into the common room.

Breeze and Taly were already there, sitting across from the strange board game she’d spotted earlier. Breeze was sitting back, their posture relaxed as Taly hunched over the board, glaring at the pieces like they were plotting against her. She was wearing an undergarment to just barely cover her breasts, and there was a large bandage covering much of her right side. Breeze looked over and gave her a friendly wave, while Taly continued to stare at the pieces, transfixed.

“Taly, I wanted to apologize for hurting you.” Veyae went over to the side of the table that wasn’t covered in game pieces and sat her tray down. Taly finally looked over, seeing her for the first time.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled uncomfortably. “If I’d known Runic when I woke up in my Nursery I’d probably have done the same. I punched the guy in the face, instead.”

“That reminds me, where is Rokk? I got him in the ribs pretty good, too.” Veyae took a sip of the tea. It was hot and bitter, and she couldn’t help but sigh happily a the small, nearly forgotten comfort. The soup last night may not have been something special but the tea was very nice.

“Rokk doesn’t live here, he was just here to see me. He left a few days ago.” Taly muttered distractedly as her fingers snatched up a polished black stone piece and moved it across the board. She set it down, her hand lingering on the piece for a few moments before she removed it and looked up at Breeze defiantly.

“A few days? How long was I asleep?”

“About a week. It’s not uncommon for those who are newly awakened to be out for a while.” Breeze looked away from a book nestled in their lap, and without hesitation, plucked up a piece and moved it across the board.

“That’s… you…” Taly spluttered a bit, glaring, and then sighed resting her head onto the tips of her fingers and staring at Breeze’s move, perplexed.

Veyae avoided the urge to join Breeze in snickering at Taly’s distress, and looked across the room. It was a cozy little room, the big door leading to the field of soil she’d crawled out of was sealed shut with a Rune etched into the door that was glowing with a soft red light. The room was lit, but a faint flickering light was also streaming into the room from a window set into the far wall. She paused, her eyes widening as she realized just what she was seeing through the window. Beyond the horizon, was a vast, churning ocean of fire. The Accursed Sun itself was taking up as much of the view as the sky would have on her home world. She’d obviously never seen it close up, but she would never have guessed that it would look this way, that it would be so animated, that the flames would churn and writhe the way they did. She silently set the teacup down and walked over to the window to get a better look.

The Sun actually didn’t take up the entire horizon, just a good portion of it. Rather, it had a long, very slightly curved horizon of its own. Beyond the sea of churning flames, colourful tendrils of plasma rose up. They were amorphous, dancing, intertwining, and dispersing as they rushed past the landmass of Umbraelen and out into space. The volatility and activity of the view was disconcerting, and Veyae found the motion dizzying. She shut her eyes after a few moments, grabbing ahold of the window sill to steady herself.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Breeze asked, still firmly planted in their seat.

“It’s… interesting. How do the flames not burn up the land?” Veyae asked as she opened her eyes, and cast her gaze out over the city. She frowned a little at her first glance. While they were clearly in some kind of tall structure or tower, the rest of the city was comprised of a grid of buildings all uniformly constructed out of a sand-coloured brick. There were bits of decoration here and there, murals, ornaments, sculptures, but over all, the city looked about as dull as any she’d ever seen.

“Look closer at the horizon. There’s a gigantic web of Runic that deflects most of the heat and radiation. It’s kind of hard to see because it blends in with the Sun’s corona.” As Breeze spoke, she heard a tiny clack of a game piece scraping across the board, followed by another exasperated grumble from Taly. When she did as Breeze suggested, she was able to see what they were talking about. She’d seen massive Runic constructs before; they’d discovered one spanning the entire length of the Cathedral that was the seat of her power. But even that Runic, which had seemed impossibly large, was nothing compared to the web that stretched out across the entire sky. It was doing as Breeze had claimed, she saw puffs and tendrils of plasma curving away from the land before they got close, curving around it to fly off into space. Perhaps to shine upon her homeworld, even.

“Would it… be alright if I went for a walk?” Veyae asked, turning away from the dizzying spectacle.

“Sure thing. Eat your food first,” Breeze chirped happily.

Veyae frowned at the admonition, wondering if she should try to defy Breeze’s ‘parental’ advice. Something told her there was no point in testing that boundary. Breeze wouldn’t stop her, and there was nothing to gain by being petulant. She sat back down and finished her tea and pastries while Breeze finished throughly trouncing Taly in their game. Taly admitted defeat just as she was finishing, and immediately started resetting the board while Breeze casually leaned back in their chair to continue reading.

“I won’t go too far,” Veyae mumbled sullenly as she finished her food and stood up, turning towards what she assumed must be the door out of the building. It irked her a little that she was letting herself fall into this role of a child, but she also couldn’t deny that it wasn’t entirely undeserved.

“If you get lost just ask for directions to the North Counterspin Nursery Spire.” Breeze waved at her cheerfully as she opened the door and stepped outside. She’d resisted to urge to roll her eyes when Breeze had described the structure as a ‘spire’, but when she got out onto the walkway, there was no other way to describe the structure. The Nursery was built atop a pillar of stone some forty meters in the air. The stairs down to the street spiralled down the pillar steeply, and led directly to the street. The city that spread out around her was massive, easily as large as the biggest city on her homeworld, Miir, had been. She knew that Miir was home to one hundred and fifty thousand people, prior to the war, but she had no real way to guess what the population of this place might be.

As she looked down at the city, a breeze picked up, ruffling her dress. She clung to the nearby handrail a little more tightly; Veyae hated heights. She didn’t let her phobia slow her down, though, the tall handrail extended all the way down, and it looked perfectly safe. The din of the city slowly got louder as she descended, and the wind became less intense. The city was actually quite quiet, for as large as it had looked from her perch. She heard the soft buzz of people talking in calm voices around, and in the distance, a strange metallic clanking and whirring. Right across the street was a little outdoor cafe, people were seated at a bunch of chaotically placed tables, drinking and socializing. She watched the people for a while, and frowned when she realized there were no serving boys delivering drinks or taking away used plates and cups. Someone was sitting behind a counter, chatting with one of the customers. She paused eventually, and went to pour someone some tea. As far as Veyae could tell, she was the only one working there.

Two women approached the cafe, holding hands and giggling like lovers. Veyae didn’t have to watch long before the two sat down at a table and leaned in to share a kiss. She frowned at it, and felt a slight discomfort settle into her stomach. Homosexuality had never been viewed favorably by the church. There had been historical periods wherein the church had mercilessly prosecuted the act, but it had never seemed to make any serious progress in preventing it. Instead, they had merely ended many lives and driven the act more underground. In Veyae’s era, it was mostly ignored and used as a cudgel against serious political dissidents when it was applicable.

She watched the two women’s expression of affection for a moment, wondering about it. She’d personally never actually cared much for most of the church’s dogmatic sense of morality, to her it was all just political. Clearly, homosexuality was perfectly acceptable here. If she wanted to be involved in this society, to connect with these people, she should probably drop whatever remnants of that old prejudice she was holding onto. That didn’t mean she should have to partake in homosexuality herself, of course. She was relatively fond of men, after all, she’d never taken partners because she’d been far too busy and ambitious.

She turned away from the sight, not wanting to stare, and started walking through the city. She walked aimlessly, more to clear her head than anything else. If everything she’d known was gone, what was she to do? She knew many people would have relished the idea of starting over. A new beginning was a thing often valued and never truly attained in her world.

As she walked, the metallic rattling sound she’d heard earlier grew closer. She stopped, and a contraption emerged from behind a nearby building. It was a six-wheeled wagon of sorts with a metallic frame and a wide, flat metal body. Crates, barrels, and various other containers were stacked high upon it as it rolled down the street. Runic pulsed softly along the sides and around the wheels, powering the device and moving it forward at a relatively slow crawl. There was a very minimalistic and utilitarian driver’s seat, with someone manipulating Runic to steer the strange machine. They saw her staring, and gave her a wave, even as they passed by towards whatever their destination was.

“More efficient than horses, I suppose…” Veyae muttered, looking away and continuing her walk. That had been a much more serious taboo, back on her world. Inscribing Runic into an object had its uses, but using it out in the open where anybody could tamper with it, hurt themselves or others with it was something else entirely. Such a reckless use of Runic would have gotten any sister excommunicated. Clearly the denizens of Umbraelen trusted their populace with something as volatile and dangerous as Runic far more than Veyae ever would have. Still, to use it for something so terribly mundane as moving crates…

She continued her stroll, wandering with no real direction. Twice she passed more of the strange Runic carts, one identical to the first although with less cargo upon it, and another smaller one bearing only a single passenger. Aside from the occasional personal artistic touch, the city was entirely the same, and it almost made her feel like she was walking through some nightmarish purgatory where she’d wander and be lost forever.

It was this sameness that led her to notice the subtle differences when she reached one street. It was slightly wider, had a little more foot traffic, and was a little better kept. It only took a slight glance down the street to see where it led. Not far down from where she stood was a massive amphitheatre, a large raised stage ringed by a semicircle of escalating seats. She was a little awed at the size of it, it must have been big enough to seat several thousand people. Beyond, she saw the shape of a structure that could only be called a palace rising above the seats. Intrigued, she approached pair of landmarks.

It was empty now, the seats so imposingly abandoned that it seemed like she was approaching the hollowed-out husk of a deity. There was no locked doors, no guards, no barrier for entry at all. Veyae briefly wondered if the only real guard was some unspoken cultural taboo, but she didn’t linger on that fear. That was a fear that could lurk behind any and every corner, after all, and Veyae always did prefer to ask forgiveness, rather than permission.

She climbed up through the empty rows of seats, expecting to have to take a break or two. Instead, her new sense of vigor seemed to carry her up the intense flight of stairs with few obstacles. She reached the top with only a soft panting to accompany the whispering of the wind that had picked up again. The platform at the top of the amphitheatre seating was fairly wide and offered a perfect view of the palace right ahead of it. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of it.

This whole time, she’d been thinking that she’d have described the city as being built by a child playing with oversized blocks. The buildings were all made out of one or two of the same blocky segments. The palace, then, was perhaps seven dozen of those blocks stacked and piled up into a tall, vaguely pyramid-shaped structure. There was something architecturally impressive about the structure, it was massive and impressively tall for how narrow the base was. But for all that, it just looked… terribly bland.

“It’s all so dreadfully uninspired, is it not? For all of Firrinel’s accomplishments, she never did learn to appreciate the aesthetic.” Veyae looked over to her right to see a woman approach, her eyes fixed upon the palace with a sense of disappointment. She had on an elegant green and white gown. It was sleek, but detailed, and while Veyae hadn’t yet gotten a grip on what was or wasn’t the fashion in Zenith Apex, she liked it. The intricate garment made her feel plain by comparison, but even that feeling was something of a relief. Breeze somehow managed to be aggressively casual, and she doubted her capacity to really be comfortable with that kind of attitude, even given that she had more time now to adapt than her mortal body would have ever given her.

“I’m afraid I don’t know who that is.” Veyae watched her calmly yet interestedly. This felt like an opportunity to glean some insight into how things worked around here. If assimilating into this society was to be her goal, she’d have to start learning some time.

The woman leaned against the railing, and gave Veyae a deliberate, skeptical look. “Are you newly awakened, darling?” she asked, a smile creeping into her expression. Her eyes were a bright, vibrant green. Veyae’s own people almost universally had dark eyes.

“I suppose it will be a while before I can pretend otherwise,” Veyae sighed, looking away.

“Oh don’t pout, sweet dear, I didn’t mean to belittle you. Might I restart the conversation by way of offering an introduction? I am Viridian.” Viridian took two small steps toward her and extended her hand palm up to her, a warm smile on her face.

Veyae swallowed, blushing enough that she felt the rush of heat in her face, her awareness of the act only serving to make her even more embarrassed. “Veyae.” She awkwardly reached out towards the proffered hand, not sure exactly how she was expected to interact with it. She wondered why she was getting so flustered, too.

Sensing her discomfort, or perhaps expecting it, Viridian delicately took Veyae’s fingers in hers and held them for just a moment. It was a very different gesture compared to the rough, palm-to-palm embrace Taly had offered her. “Well Veyae, Firrinel just so happens to be your Empress. We’re looking at her palace right now.”

“My Empress… but not yours?” There was a subtle twinkle in Viridian’s eye when Veyae spoke that confirmed her query. What seemed odd was why she would be pleased that Veyae made that connection.

“A sharp one, I see.” Viridian chuckled, her laugh soft and sultry. She walked over to one of the amphitheater’s elevated seats and sat down, pausing the conversation so as to prompt Veyae to join her. “You’re quite right, Firrinel is not my sovereign. I am pledged to a Lady by the name of Serriqa. I’m sure you’ll hear all sorts of nasty things about her if you ask around in these parts, but do me a favor and be a little skeptical about them, won’t you?” She spoke with a sort of half-joking dry humour as Veyae sat down next to her.

She let herself smile and giggle a little bit. “I’ll do that. Will you put the worst parts into context for me?” Veyae paused as she spoke, her smile slowly fading, and she pulled back a little bit. Was she flirting? Was Viridian? Could she… do that? Even if there was no social taboo around homosexuality, there must be a class or fealty taboo. She hadn’t even known that she might want something like this, she couldn’t let herself blunder into a horrible faux pas over… over…

Viridian was smiling at her knowingly. She leaned forward, placing a delicate hand on Veyae’s neck, pulling her in so that she could kiss her on the forehead. A shiver of elation ran down her spine even as one of anxiousness ran up it, and she found herself staring at Viridian, frozen. “It’s alright, dear.” She spoke quietly as she looked into Veyae’s eyes, breath tickling her face. “And I’m terribly sorry for being such a tease, but I do have a meeting I must attend. To my dismay, I did not factor meeting a charming Imperial into my itinerary.” There was legitimate regret in her eyes along with a sort of mischievousness, and Veyae found herself believing her. Goddess, the state she was in, she’d probably believe anything Viridian told her right now. Why was she being like this? She’d had fifty six years of Mortal life and she’d never been like this.

“Can I see you later?” She asked before she even really thought about it.

_ ‘Goddess, I almost sound desperate. Then again, maybe I am.’ _

Viridian watched her for a moment, her expression almost unreadable. “I don’t want to get your hopes up, darling, but I’ll send someone to fetch you if I have time. You’re a smart girl who’s interested in politics, I’m sure I could find a way to benefit you with a chat.”

Veyae almost bit her lower lip, but stopped herself; She’d kicked that habit decades ago. Viridian smiled at her again, and stood up. She watched the other woman walk down the stairs of the amphitheatre, the swishing sound of her dress fading into the backdrop of the city noise long before the sight of her did. She remained there for a while, not wanting to follow on Viridian’s heels like an eager puppy, and also lacking a direction to actually go in. Eventually she stood back up, and descended down towards the street, looking for someone to ask for directions back to the Nursery Spire. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, there you are.” Taly was descending the stairs of the spire just as Veyae approached. Veyae couldn’t help but notice that the tone of her voice was still a little sour. She finished descending and walked over to Veyae with a sense of purpose. “Come with me for a bit, I’m gonna show you something,” Taly didn’t wait for an answer, she just walked past Veyae towards the cafe.

“Taly, my ferocious little tigress, how are you doing?” The woman at the counter greeted them as they approached with a warm matronly smile.

“Just fine, Sav. Can I just get my usual? You want anything?” Taly answered the woman sullenly and looked over to address Veyae.”

“I wouldn’t mind a drink of some sort,” Veyae glanced down at the wooden panel set into the counter. It was obviously a menu, it had a list of short phrases accompanied by cute little illustrations. She couldn’t read any of it, of course.

“Oh, you’re just a babe, are you? Well, my name’s Savannah, you’re welcome here, little bird. Hmmm… You look like a woman who would like something cream-based with just a little bitterness to it. Give me a second I’ll whip something up,” Savannah gave Veyae an enthusiastic smile. She moved through her little kitchen with a pace and familiarity that Veyae actually found rather admirable. In just a few moments, she slid a mug filled with a spicy, aromatic liquid to Taly, and then started working on something else. “Taly, darling, you look pale, are you getting enough rest?”

“I’m sleeping a little better, but it’s still not great,” Taly sighed, leaning against the counter and warming her hands on the mug. “I also had an… accident at work, but I’m fine.” She avoided looking at Veyae as she spoke.

“Did that tea I gave you help at all?” Savannah was working on something for Veyae, presumably. She was mixing together a few different ingredients, delicately and meticulously blending them with a tiny spoon. Veyae blushed a little at the amount of work the woman seemed to be putting into it.

“I keep forgetting to take it,” Taly admitted with a small sigh, raising her mug and taking a small sip.

Savannah hummed softly in disappointment as she tapped the little spoon on the side of the mug with a soft clink. She dug into something beneath the counter and brought out a scoop of something white and foamy. She dumped it on top of the drink, fluffed it up a little bit, and then sprinkled some black powdery substance on top of it. She presented Veyae with the silly looking drink with a big grin and a twinkle in her eye. “Here you go, duckling~”

“Uhh… Thank you,” Veyae took the mug awkwardly, unsure how she was even supposed to drink this without getting that foam all over her face.

“Let’s get a table. I’ll take the tea tonight Sav, promise,” Taly gave an apologetic grimace and pushed away from the counter, leading Veyae to a table in the corner. They sat down across from one another, and Taly took the opportunity to take a deep drink from her mug. Veyae delicately tried a little of whatever Savannah had made for her, taking care not to let the foam end up all over her face. It was sugary and smooth, a little fluffier than what she was used to but it was undeniably delicious.

“So, Reflections all have a Weapon that we can use. It’s similar to using Runic in a way, but Mortals can't use their Weapon, or maybe they don’t have one.” Taly squirmed a little in her chair as she spoke. She was clearly not terribly comfortable, probably not with the act of teaching at all.

“Reflections? Is that… us?” Veyae had always thought of the people of Umbraelen as being demons, but it didn’t seem unreasonable to her that they wouldn’t call themselves that.

_ ‘That… we wouldn’t call ourselves that. I’m also a Reflection now, aren’t I?’ _

“Yeah. Sometimes we use the term ‘Mortals’ Twisted Reflections’ but usually just ‘Reflection.’ Anyway, uhh…” Taly put her cup down and raised her hands up a little. In an instant, a spear flickered into existence in her hands. It had a onyx, almost metallic looking slender shaft that was a little under three meters long. At the butt end, the material split into a dozen tendrils that wrapped around a bright orange object, forming a circular cage around it. The ornament wasn’t very round itself, instead of was an abstract looking lump. The tip of the spear had a six inch straight, slender blade that tapered to a perfect triangular tip. The two Demons that had been assisting Vissen, or, the two Reflections, rather, had been able to create a weapon out of thin air like that, too. In an instant, it vanished again, and Taly placed her hands back on her cup. “So yeah I’m gonna show you how to do that,”

“Should I make a spear like that one, then?” Veyae asked.

“Oh, no it doesn’t work quite like that. Your Weapon is always the same and it’s personal to you. Mine is that spear, yours will probably be different. So, when I form a Runic focus, it feels like I’m pushing on something with my spirit, forcing the focus into the physical world.” To illustrate her point, Taly animated a focus, creating a shining point of light at the tip of her middle finger. She moved her hand around a little, and the focus trailed Rune dust behind it.

“That’s similar to how I would describe it, I suppose.” Veyae looked down at her hands but didn’t create a focus.

“Right, so push the same way, but more broadly. You’ll feel something, just let it move, direct it into your hands.”

Veyae stared at her hands above the table, and tried to do as Taly had told her. She reached out and pushed, expecting nothing to happen, as her experience had taught her. Instead, she felt something ephemeral floating inside of her. She experimented a bit, and felt it drift around, like a piece of flotsam caught in an eddy. She nudged it around, trying to move it into her hands as Taly had instructed. An axe appeared in the air, right in front of her face. She squeaked in surprise and snapped her hands back as it fell, hitting the table with a clunk. A bright line of pain spread across her palm, and she looked down to see a small cut across her palm where the blade had nicked her.

“Hey, there you go,” Taly’s voice had an almost robotic encouraging tone to it, rather than actually being pleased or sincere. It gave Veyae the impression that Breeze had sent her to teach Veyae how to do this as a means of letting her practice her mentoring. 

Veyae pressed a nearby napkin into her palm, and frowned at the axe in front of her. It haft was a navy blue colour and little under a meter long. It attached to a delicately arched crescent blade by a spider web of filaments that almost looked fragile, but when she brushed her fingers across them, they felt hard and solid. The blade itself was black and white, dark, reflective metal on top connecting diagonally to a dull white metal on bottom.

“It’s… kind of pretty…” Veyae whispered, running her fingers along the length of it. It didn’t feel like cold metal on her fingers, rather, the material felt like it was trapping her own body’s heat against itself.

“Sure. Dismiss it the same way you’d dismiss a Runic focus, it’ll snap back inside you. Be careful, if you ever leave it behind and it gets more than a few meters away from you it’ll forcibly snap back to you. It’s not a pleasant experience, it hurts and makes most people throw up.” Taly finished her drink and sat back in her chair a little, looking vaguely pleased with herself. The girl didn’t lack confidence, at least.

Veyae released the pressure inside herself, and just as Taly’s had, the Weapon vanished. “Seems pretty easy.”

“Gets hard when you’re dismissing and reforming it really quickly in the middle of a fight. Go ahead and practice if you want. You’re not necessarily expected to be able to fight, but y’know, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Do you fight, Taly?” Veyae asked as she picked up her drink again. The foam had partially melted and sunk down into the rest of the mug at this point, and that made it easier to drink.

“Yeah. The Empire doesn’t operate a full military all the time, though. We’re at peace right now, so I can’t just train and practice full time. I’ve got this job with Breeze so I can have Imperial citizenship and get access to more lessons and training.” Taly paused as she spoke, and then looked off to the side with a tiny little grimace on her face. She was probably realizing that she’d just opened up more to Veyae than she was planning.

“Are you any good?” she took another sip, deciding to pry just a little deeper.

Taly snorted in reply, and eventually dragged her gaze over to Veyae. “No, I’m terrible. We’re all terrible.” Veyae tapped her finger on the table for a moment and decided to leave it at that. There was something to unpack there, but pushing too hard was never a good move. Even in a little, insignificant game like this, having a drink with her babysitter, things could matter more than were obvious.

“I’m going back inside,” Veyae eventually said, as she finished her own drink.

“I’ll see you up there eventually.” Taly gathered the two cups up herself and went to take them over to Savannah. She chatted with the woman for a little bit, and then started to walk away in the other direction. She just turned for a moment to give Veyae an extremely awkward little wave.

Veyae didn’t linger longer, she gave Savannah a friendly wave of her own and walked across the street to the spire. The door was open, and she walked into the Nursery’s common area with her curiosity piqued. There was a strange, steady clanging noise coming from within. Breeze was seated at one of the tables with their back to her, and… they were missing an arm. She realized that ‘missing’ was probably the wrong word, given that it was laid out on the table in front of them along with a variety of delicate instruments and tools. It was artificial, made out of metal and wood and other components she didn’t fully recognize. A panel on the forearm was open, and when she peered inside the prosthetic limb, she saw a spider web of intricate Runic all throughout the interior.

Breeze was shirtless, but wearing a something that resembled the kind of compression undershirts that Veyae herself had often worn in tandem with a suit of armour to keep her breasts under control. Their entire left arm was missing, right down to the shoulder. Instead, their trapezius connected somewhat awkwardly to what would have been their armpit via a somewhat rounded nub of flesh. The dark skin was, similarly to the prosthetic, covered in intricate Runic, the dust shining just below the surface of their skin. It reminded Veyae of the kind of subdermal Runic that Vissen’s puppets had used in their war upon her and her sisters. Breeze had a tool of some kind in their other hand and was fiddling around inside it, muttering to themselves.

Breeze paused what they were doing and looked over their… not-shoulder at Veyae. “Hey Veyae, you mind helping me out with this?”

“However I can, yes,” Veyae walked closer and circled around to the other side of the table, peering curiously at the strange construct and trying not to stare at the Runes beneath Breeze’s skin.

“I just need you to hold this steady for me. Just be careful not to smudge any of the Runic dust on this thing. Here, just put your hands on the wrist and forearm to hold it still.” Breeze pointed to two points on the artificial arm for her to hold on to, and when she did they started fiddling around inside the open panel again. A few seconds later, there was a distinct ‘click’ and Breeze grinned in triumph. “Got it! Thanks.” Breeze flashed one of their charming smiles at her and then proceeded to replace a few other parts and the panel on the open section as Veyae sat back and watched.

When the last of the intricate metallic parts had been replaced and tightened, Breeze grabbed the arm and hoisted it into position. The prosthetic attached to the Runic on Breeze’s stump with a soft glow, a pulse of light travelling all the way down the lines of Rune dust that perforated the limb like blood vessels. Several seconds later, Breeze’s artificial limb flexed its fingers and moved around experimentally the way a normal person would move after their arm had fallen asleep.

“That pin came loose yesterday, been bugging the heck out of me,” Breeze sighed in relief as they grabbed a formless pile of cloth off the table that proved to be a glove and slipped it onto their prosthetic hand. They followed that up by grabbing a blouse that had been discarded onto the floor and putting that on, and afterwards they looked… exactly like Breeze had looked the day before.

“I didn’t even know that was artificial. What happened to your… original one?” Veyae asked curiously. 

“Never had an original left arm. This is how my body has always formed itself, ever since I awakened. My spinal cord doesn’t connect properly, either.” Breeze stood up and turned around, lifting up the back of their blouse to show Veyae another small cluster of Runes embedded under their skin around their spinal cord. These ones pulsed and throbbed gently, like they were reacting to Breeze’s heartbeat.

“Why would it work that way? When I died, my ribs were shattered, but they’re fine now.” Veyae stared at the incredibly intricate web of Runic. Drawing lines that detailed was a feat far beyond her, the precision was baffling.

Breeze giggled softly, letting their blouse flutter back into position as they turned back around and sat down. “I don’t know. Maybe one day I’ll complain to the Sun and the Stars.” Breeze gave her a wry smirk as they started to put away their tools into a little leather pouch. “It’s not as big of an obstacle as it used to be. Medicine has come a long way.”

“I knew some medical Runic back when I was… alive. I suppose there’s a lot I could learn here.”

“For sure. If you want I’ll give you a few lessons for free. Keep it quiet, though, knowledge and wealth are the same thing on Umbraelen, in a lot of ways.” Breeze winked at her conspiratorially and stood up. “But for now, I need a nap.” They stood up, taking their tools with them, and left her alone in the room.

***

_ The Beast’s howl echoed through the empty streets, and Terow felt the small, wounded girl in his arms tense up in fear. The howl sent a chill down his spine as well, but he make sure not to let it show. The girl was worried enough as it was, and she’d never get back to safety if she couldn’t keep it together. _

_ “It’s got our trail. I’ll have to distract it while you get away,” Terow brought her to the entrance of the chapel that stood over the tunnel back to their base of operations and set her down. “Go find Lady Veyae, let her know the town is overrun.” He placed a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder and met her eyes. She looked back at him, abject terror in her expression, but also the slightest glint of trust. She nodded to him, her lips quivering as though she wanted to say something. She didn’t, and instead started hobbling off into the chapel, leaning on the wall with one hand for support. The beast howled again, closer this time, the metallic scraping sound of its gait echoing off the walls. _

_   
_ _ Terow moved quickly, taking his crossbow out of the holster on his back, setting it up and nocking it. He had a case full of regular quarrels but he knew that if even he unloaded the entire case into the beast that was approaching it would accomplish nothing. He had a special quarrel kept in a separate case. One of the people he’d met during the war, his friend Verun had prepared it for him. Verun had concocted a theory that a ridiculously concentrated dose of venom, enough to kill a hundred people, might bring one of Vissen’s beasts down. He’d rambled on about distilling venom all month to produce enough venom for this one arrow. Terow had humoured him, and brought the specially envenomed projectile with him whilst never planning to actually fight one of the beasts if he could help it. As it was turning out, he couldn’t help it. _

_ Vissen’s beast rounded the corner, a howling humanoid form charging on all fours. Rough, dented blades were grafted onto its limbs, and they scraped across the ground as the monster charged, sending an occasional spray of sparks into the night air. Terow aimed and fired his crossbow. The quarrel hissed through the air straight into the beast, which seemed not to even notice. The beast leapt at him, a horrifying mass of blades and teeth and claws. _

_ Terow threw his crossbow away and ran down the street, sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him. The ground shook as the monster crashed down just a few meters away from him, metal screeching against stone. It was only a moment before it lurched towards him, gaining ground swiftly. Terow darted into an abandoned stone house, making his way through it hoping to jump out a window or a back door on the other side. The entire structure trembled as the beast smashed through the front wall, stumbling slightly at the effort of ripping masonry apart. _

_ Terow did a double backflip out of a rear window, earning himself several cuts and scrapes from broken glass, but keeping himself out of the monster’s reach in exchange. He ran down the alley even as the beast threw itself into the back wall of the house, sending bits of stone flying and buffeting him. The structure crumbled a little bit, nearly trapping the beast under its falling walls and ceiling. Terow ran out into the streets, drawing his swords as the realization that he wouldn’t be able to run much longer settled around him like a noose. _

  
  


_ The monster charged out into the street and lunged at Terow, swinging wildly with one of the grafted blades. Terow didn’t try to deflect the blade, he knew there was far too much strength in the monster’s swings. Instead, he darted just out of reach and sliced a long gash across the beast’s arm with one of his blades. Blood spilled onto the pavement, but the beast didn’t even growl in pain, it just continued coming after him. The monster paused, and then swung again. It was a wide swing that totally threw the creature off-balance, it completely missed and instead crashed face-first into the ground. It thrashed around, trying to right itself, howling in pain and rage. Terow nimbly moved forward, keeping a close eye on the beast’s movements, and stabbed it right in the throat. _

_ “Are you fucking kidding me?” Terow stumbled away from the dying monstrosity and looked over his shoulder numbly. Veyae was approaching him, while four more priestesses fanned out to secure the area around the chapel. “Did you just fight that thing alone?” _

_ “I… suppose?” Terow winced and looked down at his side. A large shard of glass was embedded deeply in his skin just below his ribs. “Oh…” He laughed, and then immediately winced at the pain it caused. He’d just killed one of Vissen’s monsters, and gotten a pretty bad injury not from it, but from a window. _

_ “You’re such an idiot. Come on we need to go before reinforcements arrive…” _

Terow awoke suddenly and sat up, rubbing his forehead. The dreams of his life hadn’t stopped just yet. They weren’t entirely accurate to his life, he couldn’t do a proper single backflip, let alone a double. He’d been told they would stop, eventually. With a soft sigh, he got up and started to get himself ready for another day of training.

Terow had never considered himself arrogant or entitled. He'd been born with nothing and he’d had to continuously fight to keep every scrap he'd earned. But even with that attitude, he'd known he was a good fighter. Years of warfare and combat had acclimated him to always expect at least a fighting chance and often a victory with minimal contest. He didn't like the idea of being arrogant; he'd bested hundreds of opponents using their arrogance or presumption against them.

Taly moved towards him again, her polearm darting, feinting, seeking a way through his defenses. He desperately parried and deflected the Weapon as best he could. Taly was possessed of a grace, an instinct, and a level of precision that made Terow feel clumsy and predictable. He barely kept her at bay for more than a few moments. The butt of her weapon slipped through eventually, slamming into his gut, sending him to the floor with a pained gasp.

“Need a break?” Taly asked as Terow collapsed into a heap on the floor, her own breathing only slightly belabored.

“Yes…” Terow croaked, letting his Weapons vanish as he clutched his midsection. The pain and the breathlessness clung to him, the agony fading as slowly from this body as it would have from his mortal one.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day, Taly, I actually want to have a word with this one.” A voice came from the entrance of the sparring partition, and the two of them looked over. A man wearing the uniform of an Imperial military officer stood in the doorway, watching the two of them.

“Sure thing Commander Braelan. I’ll find someone else to spar with. See you later, Terow. Nice work today, by the way.” Taly grabbed her towel and wiped her face off with it before slinging it over her shoulder. She walked out of the partition, pausing only to give the commander the Empire’s version of a salute before she left.

Terow rose to his feet gently, breathing slow and deep. He gave an Imperial salute to the Commander as he strode into the room, watching Terow appraisingly. “You’ve only been awake a year and already you’re almost keeping up with Taly. I don’t know if you really have a scale to judge these things on, Terow, but trust me when I tell you that’s very impressive.”

“Thank you,” Terow bowed his head a little deferentially. He had no idea who this man was but he knew better than to be disrespectful in a military setting.

“Right, well, I’ll get right to it. I’m a recruiter, I need a pair of competent unknown actors to travel to a Mortal world on a mission for the Empress. I’d like you to be on this mission.” Braelan had an almost cocky sort of confidence about him. Terow had seen it a lot.

“I suppose,” Terow shrugged. He really didn’t have any sense of direction here, or any obligations. A job, a mission, that was something he was familiar with. He’d tried to join the Imperial military to deal with that restlessness, but they’d said he was too young.

Braelan chuckled, smiling a little. “Well, that was easy, usually I have to be a little more convincing. Why don’t we go somewhere more private and I’ll brief you and your partner on the mission and what your involvement means to the Empress.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Your interviewer is here,” Taly gestured over her shoulder at the thin, bureaucratic looking man behind her. He had a pair of spectacles on and carried a leather paper case under one of his arms.

“Nice to meet you, please call me Kaa,” The man walked past Taly and raised his hand, showing her his palm for just a second before he looked off in the direction of the dormitories. “You have a room back there, right? It’s much more appropriate if we speak in private.”

“Of course, follow me,” Veyae nodded and led Kaa back into her room. He immediately went for the table in her living room, acquiring one of the chairs and starting to unpack his papers on top of it, arranging them in a way that made no sense to her, but he seemed quite familiar with the process. Veyae took a seat across from him and waited for him to start talking.

“So, Miss Veyae, is it? First off, since we’ll be registering you now, I need to let you know that you’re entitled to go by whatever name you want, you shouldn’t feel obligated to stick to your Mortal name.”

“No, I’m just fine with Veyae Tresshalle.” Part of her wondered who amongst the people she’d met so far had changed their names this way. Maybe everybody?

“Hmm, Tresshalle. Would you want me to that record that as a surname?”

“Is… that a problem?”

“No, but we don’t really use surnames very often here. Just remember that you should primarily identify yourself by your first name,” Kaa pulled out a separate, smaller piece of paper and wrote something on it. He pushed it across to her, and she saw five or… maybe six letters in that same language she’d seen in the various books and notes around the nursery. “This is how I’m spelling it from how it sounds. Once you learn how to read and write in Umbrass then we you can get it adjusted if you don’t like it.”

Veyae frowned at the paper for a second as something occurred to her. “We’re… we’re not speaking Tahn to one another right now, are we?” That was the language she thought she was speaking, the language she’d known all throughout her mortal life. It still ‘felt’ like she was speaking Tahn right now, but that didn’t make any sense.

“No. It’s… well, ask your teachers about how that works, it’s not really why I’m here. Umbrass is the written language all across the planet, lessons will be provided for you.” Kaa left the small piece of paper sitting in front of Veyae and went and wrote something down before glancing back up at her. “May I use ‘she’ and ‘her’ to refer to you?”

“Of… course?” She wondered what kind of a question that was supposed to be. Then again, it could be that people as androgynous as Breeze were more common than she expected.

“Alright, so, what kind of skills do you have? What did you do during your Mortal life?”

“I…” She paused.

_ ‘I was the leader of our entire civilization. I brought monarchs to ruin, subverted food shortages, quelled unrest, started and ended wars.’ _

“I studied Runic theory and taught it to others. I also ran a church.” She decided to omit the fact that she ran the  _ entire _ church. It would do no good to brag, she’d not ingratiate herself to this new organization by puffing out her chest.

Kaa perked up a little at that. “You are familiar with managing people, then? Administrative work?”

“Yes, of course,” Truthfully, her work has more been about manipulating people than it had been about managing them. Just… like what she was doing right now to Kaa.

“Well I can tell you right now that we always need more people willing to do that kind of work,” Kaa fiddled with his stack of papers and extracted one. He slid it across the table to her, and she frowned at the incomprehensibility of it. “I’m going to offer you an Imperial citizenship. This comes with an obligation to work directly for the Empress, but it does come with other benefits. You’ll have increased access to education and other material goods.”

“And what if I wasn’t interested in that?” Veyae sat back a little, and put on her best poker face. She was actually inclined to accept the offer, but was hesitant to appear over-eager. She didn’t fancy that she could be as lackadaisical as Breeze was, she wanted to get herself involved in something more structured.

“I can also offer you a civilian citizenship, which is available to anybody not under suspicion of being an enemy of the state. You’d be provided with all your basic needs and some access to materials and education. You’d be assigned a caseworker who would assist you with your contributions.”

“...Contributions?”

“Right, sorry. You’d be expected to contribute to society in some way. Someone as young as you isn’t expected to do much, the Empire just doesn’t want to see new people sulking alone in their homes. Some new incarnates feel a little isolated and depressed, the case worker is just there to make sure you’re interacting socially, and that then eventually transitions into ensuring that you’re contributing somehow.”

“Could you be more specific than that? What kinds of things would I be expected to do, eventually?” She frowned at Kaa a little. The man definitely had a bad habit of rambling without actually answering questions. She’d have scolded that habit out of him in short order had he been one of hers.

“Umm, no, err... yes and no. Savannah runs that Cafe just across from this Nursery, for example. But, we avoid setting any specific guidelines, we want people to be free to do whatever they want.” Kaa looked a little flustered at Veyae’s probe. Part of Veyae wondered just how easy it would be to assert herself over others once she was more familiar with this place. Probably better not to get overconfident.

“So is it just a matter of proving she’s earning a certain amount from her business?” Veyae asked, but she was certain it couldn’t be that simple.

“Oh no, we’ve never used a universal exchange currency here in the Empire. If you want to go to that cafe or anywhere else, you just go. But anyway, is that the route you’re considering? You don’t have to commit to anything but the difference is that if you’re interested in the Imperial citizenship I’ll track down an Umbrass tutor right away.”

“I am thinking about the Imperial citizenship. I think it would be better for me.”

“Oh, good! Here, keep this, someone can read it to you. I’ll probably send a tutor your way tomorrow. Once you’re a little more competent with Umbrass we can sign the citizenship formally and see about posting you somewhere. I know it’s a bit beneath them but I’ll see if Breeze will test your Runic aptitude, too.” Kaa gathered up his things and stood up, flashing that same gesture at her.

“Thank you,” Veyae returned the gesture, but Kaa barely seemed to notice as he started to take his leave. She followed him out into the common area, but he was already talking to Breeze.

“Would you mind doing a Runic assessment on her, Breeze?”

“Well she’s good enough to shoot a pretty nasty laser beam, I don't need a test to tell you that,” Breeze giggled softly and winked at Veyae. “Yeah I can do that for you.”

“Why would she… You know what, never mind,” Kaa shook his head and took his leave.

“Well, he’s a bit awkward,” Veyae deadpanned as Kaa left.

Taly snorted at that, and Breeze shot them both a scolding look. “Don’t be so darn rude, you two.” It was actually the most serious recrimination she’d ever seen Breeze give.

Breeze went to make them some lunch as Taly continued reading her book. Veyae mostly just sat around a little bit, feeling a bit restless.

_ ‘I can’t learn to read fast enough.’ _

A knock at the door came as Breeze was setting the table for them, and they frowned. “You expecting anybody?” they asked Taly.

“Nope,” Taly shrugged, not even looking up from her reading.

Breeze went to answer the door, spoke to whomever was there for only a few seconds, and returned with a letter in their hand and a curious expression on their face. “Veyae, do you know who might be sending you a letter?”

“Not sure. Maybe Rokk?” Veyae shrugged a little. It occurred to her even as she gave the answer that maybe it was Viridian. Maybe that was just what she hoped, though.

Taly snorted at her suggestion. “I have a hard time picturing Rokk writing you a letter.”

Breeze rolled their eyes at the two of them. “Well, if you give me permission I’ll read it to you.”

“You have my permission. Let’s hear it.” Breeze smirked and opened the letter with a delicate precision that far exceeded any level of patience she would have had herself.

“Dear Veyae. I dreaded making even that little promise to you, for fear that this may happen. My diplomatic obligations have taken up all of my time, and I am imminently bound for home in order to maintain my itinerary. By way of apology, let me extend this offer to you. If you ever find yourself in Coro—” Breeze paused, and they looked up at Veyae in confusion. “Coroneum?”

Veyae shrugged, not sure what to offer Breeze by way of explanation, she had no idea what Coroneum was supposed to be. Seeing they’d get no elaboration out of her, Breeze just looked back at the letter.

“In Coroneum, do pay me a visit, I’ll set aside some of my time for you. I know our world is quite daunting, little one, but I like to believe that I have an eye for talent, and I feel that you’ll do quite magnificently here if you set your heart to it. Love, Viridi— Viridian?” Breeze looked up at her again, even more confused. No, that wasn’t really confusion, there was a sort of incredulous horror on Breeze’s face

“Yes, I met her when I went out for my walk. Do you know who she is?” Veyae frowned a little at Breeze’s expression, trying to puzzle out what it meant.

“You’re shitting me,” Taly scowled at her. Her expression wasn’t just disbelief, but an almost aggressive aggrievement, like Veyae was trying to make her look like an idiot. “You think that’s funny?”

“No, Taly, this is the Viper’s seal. If Veyae is pranking us she’s going above and beyond.” Breeze delicately folded the letter back up and placed it upon the table. “Veyae, do you have any idea who Viridian is?”

“Obviously not. She just said she was in town to see Firrinel.”

“The Empress,” Taly corrected her, scowling. Veyae looked at her, but Breeze interjected before she could reply.

“She would be here to see the Empress, I suppose. Well, Veyae, one of the Empire’s close neighbors is the Queendom, Viridian is probably the most influential person in that nation aside from Queen Serriqa herself. And… there are those who would argue that caveat.”

“She did seem quite stately. Is it a problem that I spoke to her?” Veyae scowled a little, feeling a little bit set upon by all of this.

“I… suppose not. Viridian – The Viper – she’s… well, she’s a very ancient person, almost as ancient as the Empress. She’s got a bit of a... reputation.”

“Does she murder babies, or something?” Veyae asked.

_ ‘Goddess, why am I defending her like this? I’m even being snarky.’ _

“No, but… Well, she’s always opposed the Empire and Firrinel, even in the very early days. She’s known for her ruthlessness and subterfuge. I won’t tell you what to do, Veyae, but I wouldn’t take her up on this… offer.” Breeze gave her a pained smile. The kind a parent gave when they knew that telling a child too firmly not to do something would make them more likely to do it.

“I wouldn’t worry, she’s not even in the city anymore. Where is Coroneum anyway?” Veyae sat down at the table and started serving herself trying not to be too petulant.

“Capital of the Queendom. It’s about three hundred kilometers spin of here.” Breeze sighed and sat down with her to eat.

“It’s a stupid name,” Taly muttered, not getting up to join them. 

***

The office was so reminiscent of the previous officer Terow had served under that it was actually a little disconcerting. It was spartan, and only decorated just enough to not look like a prison, but the lone painting on the wall and the simple rug did little to mask the occupant’s disdain for the aesthetic. Braelan looked up, not giving Terow a smile or a greeting, but rather an approving nod.

“Have a seat. Your partner will be here soon.”

No sooner than Terow pulled the basic wooden chair out and sat in it, then a dainty knock came through the door. Braelan gruffly granted permission through the door, and it opened.

“Hello, Commander. Oh, Terow, Hi.” A familiar sing-song voice came from behind, and Terow jumped in surprise, rising to his feet.

“D-Delie?!” He’d never met Delie here, on Umbraelen. He’d known the boy back when the two of them had been alive.

“Yup! Nice to see you!” Delie smiled warmly and walked over to Terow to embrace him in a hug. Terow just stood there, frozen, unable to think of an appropriate response. In a way, he had no idea how Delie could be so nonchalant about seeing him here, but he’d also never known Delie to have any other mindset under any circumstance.

“Umm… Nice to see you. Sorry about… that last time we… met,” Terow mumbled, blushing.

“No problem! I forgave you, remember?” Delie giggled at him, and then flashed a warm smile at Braelan. Terow frowned, he certainly did not remember their last encounter going like that at all. Perhaps Delie had forgotten the details, and merely remembered that Terow was there. He’d have to approach that conversation later.

“You two already know each other, then?” Braelan raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the two of them.

“We knew each other back when we were alive,” Delie explained as he sat down.

“Is that going to be a problem for you?” Braelan asked, still sounding hesitant.

“Nope! We’re friends, right?” Delie looked over at Terow, a joyous expression on his face.

“...Yeah, we are.” He wasn’t sure if he was lying just now, but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Alright then, great. There’s a Mortal world we’re gonna send you to called Yvala. The government there calls Reflections “Spectres” and they’re not especially fond of us. It’s a pretty common trend amongst Mortals, if they know we exist at all, they don’t trust us. Perhaps not for bad reasons, either.” Braelan had a bit of a smirk on his face as he spoke. Terow couldn’t help but feel a little creeped out by it. “We want you to topple that government, then report back to us. All things considered, it’s a pretty simple job, you’re allowed to approach it however you see fit.”

“That seems a little… wrong?” Terow asked.

Braelan shrugged. “If you have moral issues with the assignment, then approach the task however you see fit. I don’t especially care whether or not you snuff out some Mortals; they’re Mortal. Dying is in the name. But, I also understand that you are more likely to have success using a strategy that you are comfortable with and believe in than you are using an extreme strategy that you find reprehensible.”

“We won’t hurt anybody if you don’t want to, Terow. We could spark a peaceful revolution! Like the ones I’ve read about!” Delie clasped his hands together excitedly.

“Well…” Terow paused as Braelan and Delie looked at him. Why was he moralizing like this? He’d killed dozens of people in battles back when he was a mortal himself, back when he thought he was sending people to their ultimate end. Now that he was immortal that seemed like a strange thing to care about. Still he didn’t have to be squeamish about spilling blood to not revel in wanton slaughter and mayhem. “...We’ll work it out. Can I ask why you picked us for this mission, though?”

The slightest ghost of a frown crossed Braelan’s face, but he hid it well. “No. Just know it’s important to us.”

“It’s fiiiine. Don’t be so grumpy, Terow,” Delie swatted him playfully, and Terow felt a bit of discordance at the way Delie’s playfulness was undermining the serious tone he was trying to take with this meeting.

“Sounds like you two are on the same page, then. I’ll make arrangements to get a portal opened to Yvala later this month. We’ll meet again a few times to get you two as ready as you can be, I’ll have to find a Reflection from Yvala to help you two out.”

“Sounds great!” Delie chirped happily.

***

_ Verun gave Terow the all-clear signal. Terow nodded, and nudged the door open, slipping into the room as silently as he could. Dalin was there, standing at the foot of the bed, pacing slowly and reading. From what Terow had heard of Vissen’s general, Dalin, he’d suspected that his real identity was his old liege, Delie. A cursory glance confirmed that suspicion. Delie looked up at Terow, and blinked in confusion, even as Terow ignored his nostalgia, ignored his memories of Delie, and readied his crossbow. _

_ “Ter—” Delie was cut off as the crossbow quarrel struck him straight in the middle of the throat. He recoiled slightly, his eyes going wide. He looked down at his neck for a moment, raising his hand up, fingertips brushing against the shaft. He blinked in confusion, as if Terow had said something strange, rather than shot him in the neck. Slowly, he looked up at Terow, and smiled his typical, warm smile. His lips moved, trying to form words, but instead all that happened was a small burble of blood ran out of the corners, down his chin. _

_ Terow felt a shiver of dread run through him. He’d killed so many of Vissen’s mindless drones in this war, and even enemy soldiers during his first campaign. This felt different somehow, it felt personal. Delie wobbled weakly on his feet for a moment, and then stumbled, falling to his knees for a moment, and then later collapsing onto his face. A tiny pool of blood formed beneath him, Terow’s clean shot only causing minor hemorrhaging.  _

_ “You got him? Nice shot,” Verun whispered behind him. “Never thought it’d be that easy. C’mon, we have lots of time to make a move on our other target, but it has to be tonight…” _

***

“Alright then,” Breeze stood square in the middle of the room and raised their hand. A Runic focus appeared on the tip of their finger. “Make a focus for me, please.” Veyae raised her hand, and mirrored Breeze’s movements, creating her own Runic focus. Breeze nodded as she did, though they must have not expected her to struggle with that part of the test.

“Alright, now draw me a Rune, something simple, preferable something that just emits some light. And no, Veyae, that doesn’t mean a Rune that fires a laser.” Breeze smirked at her playfully.

Veyae rolled her eyes and drew, moving her hand through the air, the Runic focus leaving glittering dust in its wake. It only took her a few seconds to create the pattern that Breeze had asked for, and she flicked her finger to turn it on. A dim light filled the room, casting shadows where it shone upon tables and chairs.

“Alright, excellent. Okay, dismiss that and pay close attention, I’m going to draw something.” Breeze nodded at her approvingly, and stood there waiting for her to wave her hand through the dust, scattering it into nothingness. Veyae returned the nod, waiting for Breeze to draw. She almost gasped when Breeze started drawing. Breeze’s hands flickered through the air with an incredible speed, their hands trailing delicate yet intricate patterns of Rune dust. Their focus flickered in and out of existence, shifting onto different fingers and even onto Breeze’s prosthetic hand, though Veyae noticed they moved a little slower with that hand. Breeze worked diligently and fluidly for several minutes, creating an elaborate pattern in the middle of the room that would have taken Veyae an hour to make herself. Satisfied, Breeze stepped back, and nodded at Veyae.

“What does this Rune do?” They asked, smiling innocently.

“Are… you serious?” Veyae asked.

“No,” Breeze giggled, winking at her. “For starters, point out to me any structures that draw energy from the Sun. Take a few minutes but not all day, I just need to see what’s immediately obvious to you.”

Veyae frowned and narrowed her eyes, taking a step closer to the elaborate Rune. “May I handle it?” she asked.

“Of course! All yours, just please don't break it. Don’t worry it won't explode.” Breeze gently shoved the Rune towards Veyae, letting her take control of it. Veyae gently got her hands close to it, letting the Rune react to her spirit so that she could move it around to inspect it better.

As she inspected Breeze’s drawing, she began to notice that there was a modularity to it, the entire structure was interconnected but it was organized more like a series of smaller Runes connected into a larger structure. As far as she could tell, the Rune itself wasn’t designed to do a single thing in a coherent manner, but rather could do a variety of things depending upon how it was used.

“Here… and here. There’s one here too…” Veyae pointed out a half-dozen power sources, and Breeze nodded at each one silently. They waited until she slowed down, inspecting the Rune and looking over it for any she missed before they stopped her.

“Alright, you got about half of them, that’s great. Turn part of the Rune on for me if you can, now.” Breeze beamed proudly at her, and Veyae wondered if getting ‘about half’ was a good score or a bad score.

She doubled back a little to one of the substructures she’d seen earlier, and animated a Runic Focus, keeping it dim so that it wouldn’t trail any Rune dust and ruin the pattern. She tapped a section of dust that looked like it was a trigger. The section pulsed softly, and a series of blue sparks showered out of the Rune, floating up in the air before they dissipated harmlessly.

“Good, now turn that off,” Veyae tapped a slightly different section of the Rune, and the sparks stopped, to Breeze’s nod of approval. “Find another one for me, please?”

Veyae repeated the process, turning the Rune around a little until she found another structure that looked like a trigger, and tapping it. The Rune started to emit a low, screechy discordant whistling noise that occasionally shifted pitch to something equally obnoxious sounding. 

Breezed winced a little at the noise, but still smiled. “Good, turn that off again. Okay… now, how about this section here, can you find a trigger around there somewhere?”

Veyae stared, a little baffled. The segment that Breeze was pointing to actually didn’t look like anything to her, it seemed like some kind of feedback loop with no start or end that just connected to other sections but didn’t seem to have a way to pass a signal to them. “I have no idea, Breeze. Should I guess?”

“I will happily accept educated guesses,” Breeze winked at her. “Go ahead.”

Veyae tapped her focus against a part of the Rune that looked like it might be a trigger, but nothing happened, and she looked up at Breeze a little embarrassed. “Good guess, but no. Okay, how about this section here near the top, can you tell me what it does?”

“It looks like… I’ve never seen something like this, but it connects in with… wait, is this a power source?” She frowned as she stared at it closely. It wasn’t like any power source she’d ever seen but in the greater context she had no idea what else it could be.

“It is. Do you know what that power source is meant to do? Can you guess at what the other part does?”

“I’m… not sure. This other section has a few bits that remind me of medical Runic, a little, though.” Veyae frowned, trying to puzzle out the structure. If she’d had a few hours to play around with it and test it, she was pretty confident she could muddle it out, but that seemed outside the scope of this evaluation.

“You probably use Runic to adjust body temperatures in that case. That structure is a temperature control. Good guess, I’ll give you half credit for that one. Alright, final question with this Rune, can you turn the whole thing on?”

“...No?” Veyae eyed Breeze suspiciously, who just smiled at her conspiratorially.

“You’re correct, you can’t turn this on without a code.” Breeze’s hands flickered in the air, Drawing another Rune, a simple design that they brought over to the larger structure in Veyae’s hands. Breeze hit a trigger on the small Rune and it started humming softly, and then delicately guided it into a part of the larger segment, where the two of them connected to each other. There was a brief pause, and then the entire structure pulsed with life.

Sparks of every colour shot out of different outputs on the Rune, and one by one, different discordant screeches came out of it, making Veyae cover her ears and scowl at Breeze. That lasted only a moment, however, before something changed. A dozen different tones sounded, and suddenly, began to harmonize, creating a soft gentle tune that reminded Veyae of the strings of a harp. The sparks began to swirl around in the air, gathered up by some invisible current, forming into a three dimensional swirling pattern. The pattern coalesced, the sparks forming a series of letters that Veyae recognized as Umbrass but wasn’t quite able to read, they changed too fast. Shortly after the message formed out of the multicoloured sparks finished, the sound stopped, and the entire Rune began to collapse and fall apart, shattering itself and fading into nothingness.

“Not bad, Veyae. You can definitely skip beginner classes, I’ll write this up and send it out.” Breeze reached out with their artificial hand and squeezed Veyae’s shoulder encouragingly, smiling at her. Veyae hadn’t noticed before, but she did now feel a tiny bit of stiffness coming from the prosthetic hand. All in all, it was still amazing how convincing of a replacement it was.

“Can you show me more? I want to learn how to flicker my focus in and out like you did.” Veyae asked before Breeze could leave. 

“Breeze half coughed and half laughed at that comment, giving her a somewhat patronizing look. “Well… it’s good that you have your sights set high, Veyae, but maybe you should learn to crawl before you do a marathon; That kind of flickering is really advanced. Keep to your Umbrass lessons for now, but I’ll see what I can show you before you leave.”

Breeze waved at her, smiling in a sympathetic way before they left. Veyae scowled a little, looking down at the table with her Umbrass lessons on it. She’d been assigned a bunch of exercises by her tutor to do before tomorrow, and she hadn’t yet gotten started. With a sigh, she sat down to begin them. It was one thing to work and practice and study, but there was something so elementary about stuff like this, it felt like starting over.

Probably because in a way, it was.

***

“So where are we going, exactly?” Veyae asked, following along behind Breeze as they wound their way aimlessly through the streets.

“It’s a seeeecret. But you need it, trust me.” Breeze turned around and winked at her.

“Are we going clothes shopping, then? This dress is awful,” she muttered, pulling a little on the ill-fitting ugly white garment.

“Huh? Why didn’t you say something? I thought you liked that dress; you wear it all the time.” Breeze paused an an intersection for a moment then turned to the right.

“The other ones don’t even remotely fit me, they’re all way too big. I don’t think Taly would lend me hers even if they fit, either.”

“Nah, Taly wouldn’t be like that. She’s all grump and no grudge.”

“So we’re not going to buy me some clothes, then?” She frowned at them, stepping quickly to keep up.

“Nope. I mean, you’d probably need to see a tailor, you’re kinda short. Trust me though this is important too.”

“I am not short. I was tall, back on Tahn.” She huffed indignantly.

“Well, you’re short on Umbraelen. Here we are!” Breeze giggled softly and entered a building that looked like every other except there was a sign over the door that denoted that it was a shop of some kind.

“Breeze, you are  _ so  _ overdue,” a man who shared Breeze’s dark complexion and hair type but not their hair cut or their androgyny sat in a chair behind a desk. Veyae suspected that the two were probably from the same Mortal world, even though they looked quite different otherwise. Another person sat off to the side in what looked like some kind of adjustable chair, covered in a sheet. His hair was coated in a blue, paint-like substance and he was reading a book while paying them no attention at all.

“And I’d be even more overdue if I wasn’t bringing her in!” Breeze almost sounded like they were bragging as they put their hand on Veyae’s back and shoved her forward a little. “We need to fix her grave hair.”

“Grave hair?” she scowled at them, hands indignantly finding her hips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just a term we use when people first awaken out of the dirt, honey, for first-timers or for re-awakens. I’m guessing this is your first time” The man at the counter stood up and came over to her, inspecting her hair. “Hair tends to grow in a little wonky when you’re under the dirt. Come on over and we’ll get you fixed up.”

Part of her wanted to be a little indignant about this, but her hair was a bit of a mess, so she let the hairdresser lead her over to another one of the adjustable chairs.

“Keeping busy, Zavirro?” Breeze sat next to Veyae, snatching up a book and flipping it open to about halfway through.

“Busy enough.” Zavirro threw a sheet with a hole for Veyae’s head over her and started fiddling with Veyae’s hair. “How short you thinkin’, hun?”

“Err… About to my shoulders? And if you could layer it out a bit I’d appreciate it,” One of the other sisters had the Cathedral had cut her hair prior to this ever since she’d been a young woman, so describing what she wanted was a bit out of her expertise.

Zavirro looked her up and down for a moment before he smirked. “I’ll do something you’ll like,” he said mysteriously before starting to get to work. Veyae just sat there, letting the man move her head around and reposition her to snip away at her hair, adding to the pile on the floor.

“So Breeze, I wanted to ask you about what language we’re speaking right now,” Veyae asked, watching Breeze out of the corner of her eye.

“Huh? Didn’t I already tell you about that?” Breeze asked.

“No,” she frowned at them, not sure if they were being serious or not.

“Oh. Well, we’re all speaking different languages. Your spirit understands what I’m trying to communicate and automatically translates. Doesn’t apply to written language so that’s why you’re learning Umbrass,” Breeze waved the book at her to accentuate their point.

“That sounds made-up,” she deadpanned.

“All communication is made-up,” Breeze countered, sticking their tongue out at her. “If you want to spend a few centuries studying Reflection biology and spirituality to come up with a better explanation, then go ahead. Also your hair is looking super cute.”

“Damn right it is. Here you go, have a look,” Zavirro put his shears down and handed her a mirror. She looked mostly like herself again, although she felt like she’d never get used to seeing the younger version of herself again. It was… nice. “You next, Breeze?” He asked, sweeping the sheet off of Veyae with a silly flourish, sending the shorn bits of her hair tumbling to the floor.

“I s’pose,” Breeze rolled their eyes and hopped on up into Veyae’s place. Veyae frowned as she watched Zavirro barely remove any of Breeze’s hair, except for getting the bits that were constantly in their eyes. The process was done in about ten minutes, compared to Veyae’s thirty, and Breeze removed their own cape and snuck out of the chair before Zavirro could put away his shears.

“You really should let me cut more off. Your hair is a mess, Breeze.” Zavirro laughed even as Breeze grabbed Veyae by the wrist and led her to the entrance of the shop.

“Nope! See you next week, Virro~” Breeze waved at him and led the two of them out into the streets with a sort of urgency.

“Breeze, where are we going?” Veyae asked, frowned as she sped up her pace to keep up with Breeze.

“Taly’s competition is today, we’re gonna go watch and cheer her on,” they explained cheerfully.

“Competition? I hope she’s not competing at that board game you always beat her at.” She got her arm free from Breeze’s grasp and walked next to them.

“No, Zephyr Ridge competitions aren’t usually that popular. She’s at a Junior Weapon sparring tournament.”

“Junior? I thought Taly was… How old is she?”

“About a hundred and fifty. Anybody under two hundred is eligible for junior brackets in the Empire. Ancient brackets are anybody over half the age of the Empress, which is something like… sixteen thousand? And everybody else goes into standard.” Breeze rounded the corner and led them towards the amphitheatre where Veyae had met Viridian.

The seats weren’t empty today, the stage was set, Runic lights illuminating it and the seats were housing what must have been a thousand spectators, and they were nowhere near to being full. As they got closer, Veyae saw two figures on the stage in the middle of a ring, the sound of metal clashing on metal barely audible before the hushed voices of the crowd.

“Sixteen thousand? Are you joking with me? The Empress can’t be over thirty thousand years old.” Veyae scanned some of the preparatory areas around the ring, and spotted Taly sitting on a bench, drinking water and wiping her face with a towel.

“Tell our esteemed Empress that when you see her next, then,” Breeze giggled, heading straight for Taly.

“Oh, hey,” Taly murmured when they got close to her, keeping her eyes on the two people fighting in the middle of the ring.

“Semi-finals?” Breeze asked, inspecting a large board that was full of numbers and lines. Veyae had a hard time reading it but it looked like a tournament bracket to her.

“Yeah. I just knocked out that waif of a Tahn boy that I spar with all the time,” she gave Veyae a look as if to say ‘yes, you’re not the only person from Tahn who’s here.’ Suddenly, the crowd cheered, and Veyae looked over to see one of the two combatants fall to their knees, clutching a bloodied shoulder.

“Does that mean you’re up?” Breeze asked, and Taly nodded, tossing her towel off to the side and draining her bottle of water. She headed out into the middle of the ring where a big burly man with too much body hair and a strange looking face was getting ready. Taly conjured her spear, the same one she’d shown to Veyae, and her opponent’s Weapon, a pair of huge, curved swords also appeared in his hands. A referee stood at the edge of the ring and gave one short, sharp blow of a whistle, and the two burst into action.

Taly’s opponent rushed straight at her swinging his blades in wide arcs, but Taly darted off to the side, circling around him and going for quick jabs, prodding at his defenses. She overextended her spear, scoring a nick on his leg, but he brought down one of his blades, knocking Taly’s weapon out of her hands and going in with a far more lethal swing with his other. Taly let the spear Vanish, taking a step backwards and raising up her hands. The spear reappeared a few moments later, just in time to deflect the sword swing, and she used the opening to skitter backwards.

“Two points for her, for that hit,” Breeze commented, pointing to the scoreboard where someone was scratching two hash marks onto it with chalk.

The bout continued, Taly getting another small slash on her opponent the same way before he changed tactics and stopped rushing at her so much. As he stood there, bleeding and panting, slowly trying to advance on Taly to cut her with his swords, she suddenly moved, running straight at him, deflecting his initial salvo and reorienting her spear to drive the tip directly into his kneecap. He howled, Weapons disappearing as he stumbled backwards. Taly let her weapon vanish and darted backwards to avoid retaliation, but her opponent stumbled to the ground to the approving roar of the crowd. Her opponent slowly rose to his feet and gave Taly a strange salute which she returned to him before he limped off the stage. Taly exited the opposite way, returning to Veyae and Breeze.

“Great work! Taly, you’re awesome,” Breeze beamed proudly, handing her a freshly filled bottle of water. 

“Not even winning at the stupid junior bracket yet,” Taly muttered, slumping down on the bench and gulping more water. “Besides I’m fighting Wolf next and I never beat Wolf.”

“So prove me wrong, then. I know you can do it.” Breeze smiled at her and gave her what was probably a very sweaty hug. Taly shook her head, keeping the encouragement from landing.

There was about a five minute break before the finals started and someone called Taly out into the ring. Her opponent, Wolf, wasted no time in taking to the center of the ring to wait for her. He was an ashen-skinned man with long braided hair tied up into a bun on the back of his head. A single sword with a short blade flickered into his hand, and he turned towards Taly, his expression blank and ready.

Taly went on the offensive this time, stabbing and swiping with the tip of her spear. Wolf darted out of range when he could and deflected her when he couldn’t. Suddenly, after deflecting Taly’s spear with his blade in one hand, he quickly let it vanish and reappear in his other to land a swipe across Taly’s forearm, drawing blood. He pressed the attack, getting within the arc of Taly’s spear and jabbing at her chest, trying to hit her again.

“She really needs to stop psyching herself out,” Breeze said with a sigh as more of Taly’s blood was drawn from a shallow stab in her side before she managed to swipe her spear at Wolf and push him back with only a tiny scratch on his hand. Veyae glanced at the scoreboard and saw someone leaving four hash marks on one column and one on another.

“How does the scoring work?” she asked quietly.

“Severity of the hit. First to seven,” Breeze replied. “The specific details are pretty complicated.”

Wolf scored another slash on Taly’s forearm by flickering his weapon to the other hand, but this time Taly kept him from getting too close. Breeze sighed a little bit as the score went up to six for Wolf, and the man started to act more aggressively, striking at Taly’s arms, going for just one more small hit to push him over the target score. Taly took a step back, planting her feet and thrusting directly at Wolf. He swung his blade to deflect hers, but it wasn’t there, Taly flickered it out of existence. Wolf switched his sword over to the other hand, going for another cut on Taly’s arm, but her spear haft slapped into his palm. The sword appeared in the air and clanked to the ground as Taly shoved Wolf backwards. He stumbled back, away from the fallen blade, and when it vanished, his eyes went wide, and he groaned in pain. Wolf wobbled on his feet and fell to his knees, throwing up all over the floor of the arena as the crowd shouted.

The tip of Taly’s spear went to his neck, and she looked over at the scorekeeper, who nodded back at her. She turned around, spear vanishing as she walked out of the ring towards Breeze and Veyae with a bit of wobble in her step.

Breeze clapped loudly along with the rest of the crowd, jumping out of their seat and leaping at Taly with a hug that almost knocked her off her feet. “Knew you could do it!” Breeze laughed.

“Hrmph. I got lucky with a stupid trick,” Taly rolled her eyes, shooting a defiant look at Veyae. “But I guess it’s nice to beat him one time in ten.” Breeze reached up and flicked Taly right in the nose, and she yelped in surprise and scowled at them. “Hey!”

“Quit being so negative, young lady!” Breeze stared her down and wagged their finger at her, despite being shorter and slimmer than her.

“Breeze, you’re my co-worker not my family, Veyae’s your—” Breeze interrupted her by pressing their finger to her lips.

“Taly, just enjoy the victory, okay?” Breeze sighed. “I’ve been around a long time, trust me when I say that being so hard on yourself only makes you miserable, it doesn’t make you better.”

Taly just looked at breeze for a second, breathing hard, tears forming in her eyes. “...Fine. I just… Can we go home so I can get some sleep?”

“Of course we can. Come on.”


	5. Chapter 5

Veyae expected some kind of security, or military presence around the palace as she approached, but instead the doors were wide open. People were coming and going in a slow trickle through the almost comically oversized double doors. The court beyond was a massive, open space with doors and stairs leading off in every direction. On one wall, she saw some kind of mechanical contraption moving a platform directly vertically. It was connected by wires suspended to something far far above, and she saw a Runic-powered gear wheel turning and slowly lowering a pair of passengers to the ground. She glanced down at the piece of paper that Breeze had scribbled some directions on, and then back up at the large courtyard. She found the third door on the right, and headed towards it. The door was sealed tightly against the wall, and there was a small sign on the front.

‘Misted area. Keep door closed, please’

Veyae paused for a moment, wondering if the sign meant to keep the door closed at all times, or just not to leave it ajar. If her understanding of Umbrass was a little stronger, she might have been able to guess at what the words meant contextually, but that was a bit beyond her. She glanced to the sides, shook her head a little, and opened the door. A light wall of fog greeted her, gently pouring out of the open passage. It wasn’t so thick as to blind her, but it did limit her vision a little and was quite noticeable. She frowned at the strange mist, and looked around the hall again. It didn’t take her long to spot someone approaching one of the doors a little ways down. They opened it without hesitation, the same mist spilling out into the hall for just a second, and immediately walked inside, closing the door behind them.

Taking that as encouragement, Veyae did the same, stepping into the foggy hallway and shutting the door behind her. It was quieter inside, and she took a moment to fish Breeze’s directions back out of her pocket for a moment. A short trip later, she stood at a door with a small placard on it. ‘Kaaverrinalazas-Kuhtral’ was written on it, a word that Veyae didn’t recognize until she realized that it was probably Kaa’s full name.

The door opened right before she knocked, confirming that this was Kaa’s office, as the man jumped a little bit when he saw her. “Oh! You’re early.” He had a little note with a pin through it in one hand, which he fiddled with as he stood aside to let her in. As she walked past him into his office, she saw him toss the note onto a bookshelf, the phrase ‘Please come inside’ hastily scrawled across it.

“Have a seat, Miss Veyae, have a seat,” he scurried around to his side of the desk and started fiddling with a few papers that were probably organized in a way that only Kaa could possibly understand.

“So I’d like to accept the Imperial citizenship,” Veyae began, and Kaa looked up at her, a pleased smile on his face.

“Excellent! I wanted to get you an administrative job, and I’ve got a few openings that I think you’re okay to just pick from. Most of these are filing reports and paperwork, organizing people’s schedules and making sure they fulfill their obligations. There’s also a project management aspect to these, co-ordinating group efforts and such. Are you comfortable doing all that? It’s relevant to your experience?”

Veyae nodded. It was, though her mortal experience was almost certainly a little more macro-scale than what Kaa was imagining. “I’m confident I can handle a job like that, yes.”

“Thank the Stars. You have no idea how hard it is to fill positions like this. I’ve got four or five…” Kaa mumbled to himself, trailing off for a moment as he sifted through his papers, before he dragged out five different sheets of paper and handed them to her. “Five. I’ve got five positions for you to look at. These vary in levels of obligation, some are more continual and will require varying levels of your time and attention, others are a more rigid time on and time off schedule. We’re very diligent about ensuring that people have down time in the Empire, of course, the Empress believes that people do better and more consistent work that way.”

Veyae read the papers as Kaa rambled. A position in a raw food distribution center, a secretarial position for Commander Braelan, whomever that was, a job that sounded suspiciously like what Kaa’s job sounded like, a foreign currency manager, and… a job at the Coroneum embassy…

“Oh, that one would involve you working outside of the city. I know the specifics are a little light because you’d basically be working a lot more autonomously and managing your own—”

“I’ll take it,” Veyae spoke without thinking, and Kaa blinked at her, surprised.

“Really?”

“...Yes?”

“Oh! Stars’ mercy I’m sorry It’s just that I’ve been trying to fill that position for years, nobody wants to leave their friends and family here in the city.” He giggled a little, excitedly. “I suppose I should have kept that in mind and specifically pushed new people to do it, huh? Well, anyway… here…” Kaa fiddled around in his desk for a moment and pulled out another two slips of paper. He put them on his desk and started filling them out, they looked like pre-made forms.

“I’m going to give you two things here, one is a requisition for some Queendom scrip, another is your travel pass. There’s a caravan leaving for Coroneum in…” He turned around and looked at a big calendar on the back wall. “Five days. I’ll get you a spot on it. Are you okay with starting that soon?”

“I am… but what is Queendom scrip?”

“Oh, uhh, the Queendom uses a universal exchange currency that you use to pay for everything. We’ll provide you with some so that you can buy food and clothes the same way you’d just go get them here.”

“Well, that’s an economy that I’m used to, at least,” Veyae smiled a little at Kaa.

“Oh, it’s so much more trouble than it’s worth,” Kaa rolled his eyes. “I’ll give it another thousand years before they scrap the system and start over. Assuming the Queendom is still around, of course. It’s actually a relatively new coalition, Serriqa united a few smaller republics about two thousand years ago. Tell you what I’ll do, I’ll send you a history book on the Queendom that you can read over. You won’t need to know everything but it’s probably useful to have a basic understanding.”

“Thank you, Kaa. Is that all you need from me?”

“More or less. If you have any paperwork you want filed like name change, pronoun change, or whatever, then do so before you leave, obviously.”

“I’m fine with both of those,” Veyae frowned a little at the strange remark.

“Then… see if you can coax some free lessons out of Breeze before you go. They’re an amazing Runic artist, used to work with Rii at The University.” Kaa fiddled with more of the papers on his desk, and then started filling out a few of them, his pen making loud scratching noises across the parchment.

“Can I ask what The University is?” Veyae asked, brow arched.

“ _ The _ University. Used to be the only one on Umbraelen, and I guess the name stuck. There are other schools, areas of research and study, and universities on the planet, but The University is the most prestigious. Rii is the proprietor, and she’s Empress Firrinel’s sister, actually. The takeaway is that if Breeze actually charged what they’re supposed to for Runic lessons as dictated by Imperial law, you’d be dumping a lot of education credits for their time.”

“I’m not sure if I’d want free lessons if it meant Breeze got into trouble.”

Kaa snickered a little at that, and the tiny expression was the most mirthful she’d yet seen the man. “Rules don’t apply to Breeze. It’s… well, it’s complicated.”

Veyae held her tongue and nodded. The idea that she didn’t understand how politics worked was a little insulting but she didn’t want to be snarky. Still, it was interesting to hear that Breeze was apparently important enough to be exempt from Imperial law, even as something in as minor an aspect as giving out free lessons.

“I guess I’ll see you the next time I’m in the city, then,” Veyae pushed her chair away and stood up even as Kaa continued to scribble furiously.

“Mmhmm,” Kaa mumbled, giving her a cursory wave as she left.

***

Terow couldn’t help but fidget and squirm a little bit nervously as he waited for Delie to answer his door. Social interactions weren’t his strong suit in general, and he’d found Delie vexing to interact with even before he’d killed him. After a few moments of silence, he knocked again a little louder. It had been a long time, but he suspected that Delie hadn’t changed much.

“Terow! Hi there~” Delie answered the door with dishevelled hair and an open book in one hand. “Did I keep you waiting? I wasn’t paying attention to the door.”

“No, it’s fine,” Terow shrugged as Delie stood aside to let him in. Terow’s eyes glanced towards the dark, unused kitchen to confirm his suspicion that Delie had invited him over for dinner but then forgotten to prepare anything. “I brought some food. I’m gonna use your kitchen to prepare it.”

“Oh! I forgot, I was going to get something–”

“It’s alright.” Terow assured him, taking the bag of ingredients he’d picked up into the kitchen to start unpacking them. The lights in the kitchen were operated by Runic rather than by lamp oil, and he grumbled to himself as he had to go through the process of animating a Runic focus to turn them on. It took him several tries to properly animate the focus, keep it animated, and to tap the trigger correctly. After the sixth try, the lights came on, and immediately afterwards, Delie startled him by wrapping him in a hug from behind.

“I missed you~ Thanks for coming to see me.” he spoke into Terow’s shoulder.

“It’s… fine, Delie. Do we… need to talk about what happened?” Terow set the bag of ingredients down on a counter and awkwardly returned the hug with one arm before Delie let him go.

“About what?” He asked, looking at Terow naively.

“I killed you, Delie. We were on opposite sides of a war.” He wondered again if Delie maybe didn’t remember his own death, but even if that were the case, Delie had worked for Vissen and Terow had fought against him. No, he must know what he meant.

“I told you I’m not mad about that, I forgave you. I like it better here on Umbraelen anyway.” Delie smiled genuinely, as if he was even capable of being dishonest.

“You forgave me? You don’t really mean when you tried to talk after I shot you, do you?” Terow asked the question and immediately berated himself for doing so. That was absolutely the kind of thing Delie would do.

“Of course? What else would I be saying?”

“Well, that’s not really…” Terow trailed off, and laughed a little in spite of himself, shaking his head. “What were you even doing working for Vissen, anyway?”

“Studying. He was very interested in the history of the Amian church. We found all these sealed rooms bricked up and hidden in the temples and mausoleums. He kept saying he needed the full history ‘for after.’” Delie fiddled with a ring on his finger as he stared up at the ceiling in recollection.

“That’s… all? We thought you were one of his strategists,” Even as he said it, it struck Terow how ridiculous that idea was. The idea of someone as absent-minded and good-natured as Delie advising Vissen on troop movements and warfare seemed a bit ludicrous.

“Mostly. Are you mad that I worked for him, Terow?” Delie cocked his head to the side a little.

He was quiet for several moments, feeling the anger, indignation, and resentment coiling in the center of his gut. What had happened was another world away, it had happened in another life. He himself had done horrible things in that war, he’d ended up working for Veyae, after all. In the end, he’d murdered the only person he’d wanted to fight for in the first place…

_ ‘Ressa... I’m so sorry…’ _

“No… I’m not mad. I never wanted anything that happen the way it did.” Terow looked over at Delie, who just blinked in confusion for a second, obviously oblivious to Terow’s moralizing.

“So… what did you bring for food?” Delie asked, seeming to completely forget their previous conversation so that he could poke around in the bag Terow had brought.

“The distribution centers don’t carry things that I recognize, but I think I found some things to make that pasta you always liked.” Terow shooed Delie away from the bag and started to unpack it.

“Really?!” Delie emitted a high-pitched squeal that made Terow wince a little bit.

“Yes? I knew you’d forget to prepare food and wasn’t sure what else to make.”

Delie grappled him in a hug again, and Terow sighed a little. “I missed you, Terow. I have no friends here.”

“Delie, I was your servant back when we knew each other, not your friend. And… then I killed you.” He patted Delie on the shoulder, not sure how to handle this situation.

“I like to think we would have been friends if I hadn’t been born noble. Besides, we’re friends now, right?” Delie let him go again, and did that curious head cock of his.

“Sure Delie, now go read something so I can actually make this pasta.” Delie nodded eagerly and walked back off into the common area of his room.

Terow fumbled his way through cooking the food on the frustratingly difficult Runic-powered stove, but it came out looking mostly okay even though it smelled different than it usually did. Delie puttered about, coming back in to pester him twice but mostly staying out of his way, humming and singing to himself as he lay across a couch and read his book.

“It’s ready,” Terow called, plating the food and bringing it out into the sitting room for Delie. Delie didn’t get up from his prone position and Terow laid the plate down next to him, taking his own seat next to him. Delie took a bite, and his eyes lit up as he tasted it.

“How is it?” Terow asked.

“It’s nothing like that other pasta you used to make, but it’s good!” Delie beamed at him, and Terow just shook his head, trying the pasta himself. It was as Delie had said, nothing like the creamy and spicy pasta he’d tried to emulate, but it wasn’t terrible, either.

“They looked exactly like tomatoes. The plants here are all weird.” he sighed but Delie didn’t seem to care and just ate happily. “So what do you think about this mission?”

“There’s some weird reason they picked us,” Delie said around a mouthful of pasta. “Why else would they pick people as young as we are?”

“Err…” Terow paused. Delie had a strange way of being incredibly insightful on the rare occasion when he wasn’t being a total airhead. “I never thought of that.”

“It probably has nothing to do with the Mortals on that planet. Must be some Reflections there, maybe they don’t want us recognized so they picked people nobody would know.”

“Maybe we should back out, then? Sounds like it might be more dangerous than they’re letting on.”

Delie just shrugged, licking his fingers. “I really want to get access to The University and they promised they’d help me get in if I did this.”

Terow laughed softly. “Alright, fair enough…”

***

Veyae sat in the back of one of the caravan’s mechanical carts as the five of them puttered off and out of the city. The convoy’s cacophony of steady rattling and squeaking was a little unsettling, like she were riding on the back of some unholy metal beast that preyed upon innocent souls for sport. The nightmarish beast in her imagination was the kind of thing Vissen would have employed in his genocide, he had many similar unsettlingly soulless monsters that seemed to have been designed for nothing other than butchery. His were all flesh, though, flesh repurposed by dark Runic. Perhaps if she had the benefit of being able to study here, she could have understood the Runic he was using, could have counter-acted it. Perhaps… perhaps that Runic had  _ come _ from Umbraelen. Could Vissen have been a Reflection?

The thought chilled her. It was frightening because it made so much sense, they’d never understood where Vissen had come from, where he’d gotten his Runic from, or how he was able to enlist the other two Reflections, Ulas and Niao, into his service. Perhaps those two hadn’t had a need to conceal their identities, or simply hadn’t cared. That would mean though, that Vissen himself might be here on Umbraelen somewhere. If that were the case, had he acted alone? Or had he persecuted his slaughter of her people on someone’s orders. Perhaps even Empress Firrinel or Queen Serriqa? Maybe… even Viridian?

She shook her head, trying to free herself of the paranoia and rage that were creeping insidiously across her psyche. She had no way of verifying any of this right now, it was a line of questioning to follow up upon another day. Perhaps she’d ask Viridan about Vissen, Ulas, and Niao.

She squirmed around in her seat, the isolated inner passenger chamber feeling both claustrophobic and kind of surreal. She’d ridden in horse-drawn carriages all her life, so this steady, rumbling cart was unsettling. She finally decided to finally twist about in her seat to look out the window, somehow expecting to see a lifeless desert around them.

She jumped a little in surprise when instead, she saw a dense canopy of trees only a few meters away. A pair of animals that reminded her of goats grazed on a wide field of grass, eyeing the caravan suspiciously. She twisted and looked up into the sky, seeing a few birds flying against the backdrop of twisting tendrils of plasma. She hadn’t expected to see wildlife at all, let alone a dense forest.

The journey took a little over a week with only a few periodic stops for meals and bathroom breaks. Veyae slept in her cabin, the caravan crew seemed to have no interest in talking to her, so she didn’t push it. It was the fourth day when they stopped for an extended break, or, it seemed like it was daytime, anyway. The day cycle on Umbraelen was more of an artificial thing invented for structure than an actual shifting of light to dark. The sky was always the sky here, the churning flames of the sun, the stars, and the dancing plasma. The light that illuminated the planet was never blinding, but rather a sort of permanent twilight.

The caravaners told her that they were going to stop for a few hours, and to be back by then or they’d leave her. They were parked in some little village that looked like it mostly sustained itself on being a pit-stop for caravans like this one. She went for a walk, stretching her legs and trying to clear her head. She decided almost immediately that she wanted to ask Viridian about Vissen, assuming she managed to catch up with the woman in Coroneum. Even if it turned out that Viridian herself had sent him, she needed to know. The thought twisted her stomach into knots because of the unspoken possibility of it being true. What would she do, then? Would she denounce her? Try in vain to strike her down? Would she forgive her, let go of the grudge and try to live this new life? Would that be more of a betrayal of everything she’d held dear than her living this life here on Umbraelen was? No answers came to her throughout the course of her entire stroll, and she returned to her cabin tired and agitated.

_ ‘One thing is for sure… if Vissen is here, somewhere on Umbraelen, I’ll cut his throat for what he did to us. I might be able to convince myself to forgive the person who sent him, but never the maniac who took such sadistic glee in snuffing out the lives of my sisters and twisting their bodies into his soulless nightmares.’ _

***

The caravan lurched to a stop, the jolt shaking her out of her nap. The book of Queendom history tumbled out of her lap onto the floor, and she muttered out a curse. As she was gathering her things, footsteps sounded in the dirt outside, and a pounding knock shook her compartment.

“Veyae? I’m looking for Veyae, you in there?” A gruff, booming voice came from outside.

“Yes!” Veyae yelled, gathering her things and opening the door to the outside to put her almost face to face with her visitor. The woman in front of her was so tall that Veyae barely even looked down at her from her elevated platform. She was a mass of muscle with some of the biggest arms Veyae had ever seen. She was wearing a minimalistic suit of armor made primarily out of metal links with a few plates over vital areas. The Empire’s crest was etched into the chestplate and smaller versions adorned it elsewhere. Veyae’s eyes flickered to the woman’s hair, it was a bright red, shaved except for a single wide strip down the middle of her head, from above her forehead down to the back of her neck.

“I’m Captain Firecrest, I’m in charge of embassy security,” The woman greeted her with an Imperial salute.

Veyae paused for a moment, not sure if the name was a joke or not. When Firecrest didn’t snicker and tell Veyae her real name, Veyae just awkwardly returned the Imperial salute. “Nice to meet you, Captain.”

“I’m here to take you to the embassy. Do you have any bags?” She had a kind of intense gruffness to her, like she was already fed up with waiting for Veyae after talking to her for just a few seconds.

“Just this one, I can carry it.” Veyae grabbed her bag that only contained a change of clothes and a few books Breeze had given her. She’d thought about actually going to visit a tailor to get some clothes made for her that weren’t quite so plain but there didn’t seem to be much point since she was leaving the city. She hopped down out of the massive Runic automaton and stood before Firecrest, noticing that she barely came up to the woman’s chest, and that she had to almost crane her neck to even look her in the face.

Firecrest, to her credit, wasn’t quite so meatheaded as some of the bull-like men that Veyae had known. She took a step back so that she wasn’t towering over Veyae quite so much. “Come along then, the caravan can handle themselves. Try to pay attention, I’m not your babysitter. I won’t be showing you around the city after this.”

“You’re more akin to the Ambassador’s babysitter, I’d imagine.” Veyae spoke wryly, not sure why she was trying to appease the woman with humour but standing by the attempt.

Firecrest turned paused, and frowned for just an instant before she sighed. “Isn’t that the truth,” she muttered, leading Veyae into the city.

The difference between Coroneum and Zenith Apex was apparent immediately. Zenith Apex was uniform and organized to the point of being dull and boring. When they entered the streets of Coroneum, Veyae noticed six different buildings crammed together that all seemed like they were made out of different materials by different architects.

Firecrest led her through the twisting, chaotic streets, past groups of people coming and going. Occasionally, Firecrest would stop, and wait for groups of people to pass through a narrow street rather than trying to squeeze past them. They steadily climbed up a street up to a building made out of a, sandy beige stone that Veyae recognized. The kind of stone that all the buildings of Zenith Apex were made out of. Firecrest pushed the door open and went inside with no explanation or presentation.

“I brought her,” Firecrest shouted once they were inside.

The embassy was surprisingly small, with a modest reception area, a doorway into the back and one off to the left, and a staircase off to the right. Firecrest barged right past a man at the desk without a second glance, going into the back room. Veyae stood in the doorway for a few moments before the man at the desk addressed her.

“Sorry about the captain, she had a falling out with one of her partners and she’s…” The tall, wiry man at the desk stood up, and Veyae did a bit of a double-take on him. He had a messy mane of hair that looked like it hadn’t ever seen a brush in his life. Either life. Fur connected from his hairline and travelled down his cheeks, and perhaps most notably, two horn-like protrusions extended down from behind his ears, curling forward toward to frame his face. He was wearing a vest exposing the dark, yellowish skin of his arms that was a bit of a contrast to his slightly paler face. He still looked… mostly like everybody else Veyae had seen, but was just alien enough for Veyae to take notice.

“She’s still a little testy about it. My name is Lavignal, nice to meet you,” Lavignal walked around the desk and got close to Veyae before giving her a little bow. He was taller than her, Veyae was beginning to notice that just about everybody was taller than her around here, but not so imposing as Firecrest had been. “I’m supposed to– Or I guess I  _ am _ the Immigration councilor now. I’ll be doing that full-time now that you’re here to help us out.”

“Blighted Souls... Did they really send us a newly reincarnated Tahn woman?” A voice from the top of the stairs drew Veyae’s attention. He was a well-dressed man in a crisp almost military-like outfit. His features from his eyebrows to his nails were immaculate and meticulously refined to the point where Veyae felt that he looked artificial and ingenuine. He was also undoubtedly from Tahn, one of her kin, though perhaps from a generation long dead.

“Yes, Ambassador. My name is Veyae.” She considered replicating Lavignal’s little bow but instead stuck with the Imperial salute that she was comfortable doing.

“Please tell me that you’re not one of those followers of Goddess Amia? I can only assume that wretched church still runs Tahn.” He frowned a little, and Veyae felt needles of irritation pricking at the back of her neck. She did not like this man already.

“I was a follower in life. I don’t quite know how to reconcile that with my current existence just yet. Perhaps that will be be clearer to me later.” She decided to stick with a mostly-honest answer; The Ambassador probably wouldn’t believe her if she fully capitulated. The version of Veyae from a month ago would never believe that she’d be renouncing her faith, after all, so he probably wouldn’t either.

The Ambassador just sighed, clearly not pleased with her answer, though that didn’t mean she’d given him the wrong one. “Well I really have no patience for that female supremacy nonsense around here. The Empress is not the Goddess, she has no nonsensical gendered agenda, you understand me?”

“Of course. I can assure you that attitudes towards men on Tahn are no longer as hostile as they once were.” That one was much more of a lie than the previous. Tahn men were not regarded well and they gave the church little reason to consider otherwise. The Ambassador himself was trying very hard to reinforce her bias, one she was trying to drop for the sake of her integration into this new society.

_ ‘This man is a moron. How am I supposed to shed old prejudices when the only Tahn male I meet is a buffoon? Patience, Veyae, Patience...’ _

“You’re forgetting something,” Lavignal sung the words softly as he walked up the stairs, past the Ambassador into his office.

“I—” He stuttered, frowning at Lavignal as he left. “Ah. Imperial Ambassador Revin. Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Veyae kept her demeanor calm. She figured she’d try a deferential approach for now. If that only ended up emboldening him, she’d pivot her strategy. Every buffoon was different, after all.

“If you want to live here in the embassy, there’s a spare room. If you want to find your own place in the city, we can arrange that with the housing office here. Stop by my office tomorrow and we’ll start assigning you some responsibilities. I’d start sooner but I am in  _ desperate _ need of some Reo Leaf.” Revin descended the stairs and grabbed a jacket off of a rack to Veyae’s left. She stepped to the side as he left out the door she’d come in, leaving her alone in the embassy.

“...Reo Leaf?” she murmured to herself, puzzled.

“It’s a hallucinogenic herb. Usually you burn it and inhale the smoke.” Lavignal re-emerged from the Ambassador’s office with an envelope. He walked up to her and placed it in her hands. 

“Those kinds of substances aren’t illicit here?” she asked, holding the heavy envelope up.

“Nah, Reo Leaf is pretty safe, at least for Reflections. Stuff usually only gets banned if it’s really toxic. The Queendom had a problem with this stuff called… Txaka? It was popular but it didn’t metabolize fully when people took too much, and it ended up recirculating into the water supply. The Txaka ban was a big deal about a century ago.” Lavignal went back to the desk he’d been seated at when Veyae had walked in and plopped back down, grabbing his pen.

“So I’m free to do as I wish for now? What’s in this envelope?” she asked.

“That envelope has some identification and documentation for you in case some Queendom goons harass you. It also has your weekly allotment of Seris, which is the local exchange currency, and a bunch of maps of the city.”

“Oh, good. Zenith Apex is boring but it’s certainly hard to get lost in. Coroneum doesn’t seem the same way,” She rifled through the contents of the envelope, finding the shiny paper currency that was apparently called “Seris”, the map, and a handwritten list. She pulled the list out but Lavignal explained what it was before she could even read it.

“That is my personal list of places that I recommend visiting. If you want some more specific recommendations I can do that for you, too.”

Veyae studied the list and it was a series of names with addresses, sometimes a few comments. Great Pie. Quiet atmosphere. Best soup ever. “Is this mostly restaurants?”

“Mostly. Coroneum has the best food on Umbraelen,” He beamed excitedly.

“And… what if I needed advice on how to contact someone in the Coroneum government?” Veyae asked, trying not to fidget. It was a weird question but it was ask it or start wandering around randomly.

Lavignal raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. “Uhh. You mean, for work? That’s Revin’s job, you won’t be expected to do anything like that.”

“No, for personal reasons. Is there a postal office or something?”

“Well, now you’ve got me curious. Who do you want to contact?” A conspiratorial grin spread across Lavignal’s face and he leaned in on his elbows.

“Nobody in particular, I just—”

“Ah, ah, ah! Don’t you fib to me. I won’t tell anybody, promise.” Lavignal wagged a finger at her. He was enjoying this.

“Let’s say it’s Viridian,” Veyae frowned at him.

Lavignal let out a snorting giggle at that, and leaned back, crossing his arms as his grin grew wider. “You want to go have a meeting with The Viper, then? You’re one of her spies and you’re gonna go leak a treasure trove of sensitive Imperial secrets to her?”

“Yeah. What’s the best way for me to do exactly that?” She frowned at him, crossing her own arms to play along with Lavignal’s mockery. There was a chance she’d get a real answer even if he thought that the question was a joke, after all.

Lavignal just laughed again and gave her a wink. “Well, you don’t tell me about it, for starters. And after that, I guess you probably just go to the Royal Grounds and ask someone there. I think they have their own internal postage system. There’s also a city-wide postal office but I don’t think they accept missives for government officials.”

Veyae studied her map for a few moments. “So that’s… here?”

Lavignal cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, it is. I don’t actually need to report this anywhere, do I? You’re not doing something you shouldn’t be?” He frowned, concern flashing across his expression.

“No, I just… I met someone in Zenith Apex and I want to see how she’s doing,” she admitted, blushing a little.

“Alright, fair enough, I’ll trust you. I’ve got a few things to do around here but if you want to hang out, Crestie and I are going out in a few hours and you’re welcome to come with. Gonna help her forget her boytoy, maybe even find her a new one y’know?” He winked at her and went back over to sit down at the desk.

“I might just go for a walk, if that’s alright.”

“Sure! We’ll be at _The Undergrowth _later on if you change your mind. Oh, and there’s a room in the back on the left that you can use if you want.” He gestured to the door that Firecrest had gone through.

Veyae did exactly that, passing through a single short hallway to a room that resembled the little dormitory she’d had back at the Nursery. She sat down on the bed and unpacked her things. The book that Breeze had given her that they had apparently written about Runic theory went into a drawer along with the one about Queendom history. The two boring gray dresses, the one pair of black pants and white blouse went into a little closet. The letter that Viridian had sent to her went onto a side table. She scowled at her terribly ugly clothes.

“Lavignal, where can I buy something better to wear?” She demanded, standing behind him.

He spun around, looking at her, finger pressed to his lips as his foot tapped on the floor. He spent so long in that pose that Veyae was almost about to ask him what was going on, when he raised a finger, his eyebrows shooting up.

He pointed at her, very slowly. “Something feminine, elegant, but not too flowery.” It was a question, but it wasn’t, and he sounded completely serious.

“...Sure?”

Lavignal nodded, and snapped his finger, immediately spinning around to grab a piece of paper and scribble something onto it. “Here you go. My friend Bev runs a place, she can get you some actual tailored dresses and she usually has some stock stuff too.” He handed her a note, which she took with a little bit of reservation.

“Thanks…” She looked down at the note, then at the map she’d brought out with her. “I can afford this, right?” While she’d spent decades managing money and resources, she had no idea how to budget for personal expenses. She’d been provided for as a ward of the church, and then been affluent and influential to just receive whatever she’d wanted, which hadn’t been much, admittedly.

“Of course! You’re gonna be gorgeous, don’t worry about it. Worst case scenario if you get a little spend-happy you can dip into my allowance for a bit. Now leave me alone I actually have work to get done.” He shooed her away, and she left the embassy feeling a bit flustered. 

The busy, winding streets of Coroneum felt a lot more intimidating without a hulking security officer to show her around, and she ended up consulting her map for a good half an hour before she started to make her way towards Bev’s store.

She found Bev’s store just a few blocks away, and went through the process of having the woman fuss over her and measure her for some dresses without talking to her much, though the woman did make a few attempts to engage her. Her thoughts kept her focused on her excursion to the Royal Grounds, to find Viridian or maybe leave her a note. She ended up paying Bev about a tenth of her Seris for five dresses, and getting another one out of her stock that actually fit her decently well. She changed in the back room of the store, and then headed out, heading north through the city, walking towards one of the two horizons of the sun in the sky. She had to admit, while Umbraelen’s sky was disorienting and surreal, it was easy to tell directions, with the sun stretching out to the north and south, and the land of Umbraelen cresting up to meet the night sky to the east and west. Spin and counterspin, as they called the two lateral directions here.

Coroneum didn’t have a palace in the way that Veyae really would have thought of one. The Royal Grounds were a wide open green park space close to the northern city limits. The area was full of people milling about, playing and relaxing in the public ares. Various manors and official looking buildings were spaced out across the grounds, A raised dais was at the very center surrounded by seating, reminiscent of the amphitheatre in Zenith Apex although nowhere near the same scale. Unlike the amphitheatre, the dais was occupied by a trio of musicians, their instruments’ music ringing out across the Royal Grounds, amplified by Runic of some kind. A crowd of people were gathered around the trio, dancing and undulating to the music.

It felt so lively, so energetic, and Veyae wondered if this contrast between the two cities was an immutable differentiation, or if she’d just come at the right time to witness a moment of revelry. She walked down one of the stone walkways, a polished cobblestone road that wound through some of the garden and park spaces. She passed by several unwalled, ungated manors that weren’t as extremely opulent as things that she was used to on her world, but were still a considerable step above the rest of the residences in Coroneum.

She wondered if maybe one of these manors was Viridian’s. The idea of going around knocking on doors came to her, but the idea seemed colossally bad in spite of how open the residences were. She couldn’t help but think that the openness of these buildings was more symbolic than practical. They were protected by symbolic walls of decorum rather than tangible walls of stone and metal. 

She wasn’t entirely sure where she was going exactly, but she moved towards the middle of the Royal Grounds hoping that there would be an administrative building there. She kept her eyes open, watching the flow of people, using their movements to judge where a public office might be. She spotted a few people moving in and out of a flat, wide, one-storey building, and she angled towards it. She walked in through one set of doors that looked like most people were using, and found herself in a lobby full of people sitting and talking quietly.

“Hello there, how can I help you?” A boy with long hair tied back into a ponytail walked up to her holding a long sheet of paper and a pen.

“I have a message I’d like delivered to Viridian, am I in the right place for that?” she asked, glancing down at his clipboard to maybe glean some extra information.

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you want a personal audience? General Viridian doesn’t generally grant those but I can file a request.”

“That’s not necessary,” Veyae knew that ‘I can file a request’ was just a wordy way of saying it’d never happen. She withdrew the little note she’d written from the bag that Bev had given her. “If I could just see that this gets delivered to her?”

“Postage drop-off is across the way from here,” the boy pointed out the door Veyae had come in through and off to the side a bit with his pen. “You can leave your note with them, they’ll add it to her incoming messages.”

“Thank you,” Veyae almost gave the Imperial salute but stopped herself, instead just bowing a little bit. Her choice of gesture still drew a strange look but nothing too intense. She headed back outside and went in the direction she’d been pointed. There was a quiet little building there a few hundred meters down the road. She set off towards it, keeping herself intent upon it for a while until she finally softened and started to look around and people watch some more. While the musicians were still playing and most of the Royal Grounds’ occupants were still dancing and moving to it, there were a few small groups of people milling abo—

There she was.

Veyae stopped mid-stride, watching Viridian talking to two people dressed in what looked like military uniforms. She watched for a few moments, wondering if she should approach, if it would be inappropriate, or if she should just try to get Viridian’s attention some other way. Her back was turned to her, and she wondered if maybe she should walk in a wide arc around the group, maybe cross Viridian’s field of vision pretending she hadn’t seen her. Maybe that’d take too long though, maybe–

_ ‘What is wrong with me. I’ve never been like this, I should just go talk to her!’ _

She stood there frozen for several moments, watching the conversation intently. She finally took a single step when she noticed one of the two uniformed people gesture in her direction.

_ ‘Shit!’ _

Viridian turned around, her eyes finding Veyae immediately. She was a good forty meters away, but Veyae thought she could see the woman smile. She raised a hand, and beckoned Veyae closer. She blushed furiously as she stiffly walked towards the three of them. With a flush of embarrassment, she stuffed the note into her bag, crumpling it.

“Why hello there, darling,” Viridian’s soft, deep voice sent shivers down Veyae’s spine. “I must admit your presence here is not what I expected for today. Veyae approached, stopping a few steps ahead of Viridian, before she again gestured Veyae closer.

“Hi… I…” Veyae started to mumble as she got close to Viridian, but she put her arm on Veyae’s shoulder and guided her to her side, in front of the two officers.

“In a moment,” she quietly dismissed Veyae’s introduction, thoroughly taking command of the situation to Veyae’s silent relief. Her hand on Veyae’s shoulder, she looked over at the two officers. “Go on.”

The officers exchanged a quick glance with one another before the one on the left, a slim woman with a shaved head, spoke up. “We’ve got two confirmed deaths on our side, sounds like three for the raiders. The material supplies are gone but the Crysts are fine. New protocols seem to be working as intended for keeping casualties and supply losses down.”

The two continued delivering their report, which seemed to be about an attack on a supply caravan, for several moments before Viridian dismissed them. They bowed deeply to her, giving Veyae one final look before they departed.

“Please forgive my rudeness,” Viridian removed her hand from Veyae’s shoulder and turned to face her.

“It’s fine, I know it’s very... unusual of me to approach you like this,” Veyae fidgeted a little, feeling self-conscious and not fully appreciating why.

“Perhaps, but I don’t mind,” Viridian chuckled. “I would have left you a more substantive method of contacting me had I known that you’d come to my fine city as quickly as you did.”

“I…! I had a good reason,” Veyae muttered, blushing and looking away. It had been about four months of mostly spending time with Breeze, being avoided by Taly, and learning Umbrass since she’d seen Viridian last, and that wasn’t even that long by mortal standards.

“I believe you, darling,” Viridian gently took Veyae’s hand in hers. Veyae knew that there was no way that Viridian actually believed her, but she had a gentle sincerity to her voice that felt extremely genuine. Viridian paused for a moment, letting Veyae collect her thoughts and answer on her own terms.

“I took a job working at the Imperial Embassy here. I know it’s not technically a diplomatic position but It’s adjacent to one and I thought it would be a smart move.” She forced herself to look up and meet Viridian’s gaze. She didn’t want to let herself be a blushing, babbling fool staring at her feet.

“You’re not wrong,” Viridian smiled at her. “However, I have been so thoroughly entrenched within political discourse for such a long time that I could offer no specific insights into your strategy. An old woman such as myself is hardly a reliable source of information about the conditions and opportunities that young Reflections such as yourself are experiencing.”

“I suppose I’ll have to let you know how it works out,” Veyae smiled a little, her intense anxiety and nervousness being unravelled by Viridian’s calm, kind demeanor. She marvelled a little at Viridian’s capacity to both wind her up and unravel her in the same conversation.

“I shall eagerly mark the date of your analysis on my schedule,” Viridian grinned, and looked away, and then pointed towards one of the large manors that Veyae had passed by. “That residence is mine. If you’d like to come visit me when I am not swamped with duties then I’d be delighted to host you.”

“I… I’d like that,” Veyae looked over at the manor, memorizing its position and the way it looked. It was a two-storey structure made out of wood and tiles. It was minimalistic in an eloquent way, tidy, well-kept, but simple. No team of gardeners and servants maintained that house, unlike some of the others she had seen.

“I have another appointment to attend, but I’ll be in touch. I shall also whitelist your name in the postal office, so that you can send me missives. Otherwise they would be snared up within the system for weeks,” Viridian winked at her. She squeezed Veyae’s wrist gently before letting her go and starting to walk away.

“Ah…! V-Viridian?” Veyae stopped her before she got a few paces away. The General stopped and looked over at Veyae with a neutral expression. “Is this… Will it be… a… romantic?” Her stomach twisted itself into knots as she asked.

_ ‘What a stupid question! You don’t ask about that kind of thing it just happens if it happens, now you’ve gone and completely ruined—’ _

“It could be. And I certainly hope it will.” Viridian chuckled, and turned to walk away, leaving a frightened, confused, elated, flustered Veyae behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Delie munched on some bread as he watched Niao hum to herself and draw the Rune she was demonstrating to him. She finished as she reached the crescendo of her hummed tune, and eagerly held the Rune out towards Delie. _

_ “Ready to see it in action?” She asked excitedly. _

_ Delie nodded with a mouthful of bread, and Niao giggled as she pointed the Rune towards the other side of the room. She tapped the trigger, and suddenly a deafening crack filled the room as a bolt of lightning shot out of the Rune, striking one of the tapestries on the far wall and setting it ablaze. The Rune didn’t shatter as Delie would have expected, but it did start to glow slightly dimmer. _

_ “So why would I draw a Rune like that instead of one that just shoots a beam of light?” He asked, swallowing his bread. _

_ “Good question! To defend yourself against Runic that uses light, you need to either reflect that light, or to absorb the heat that it creates, since the heat is what will harm you. To defend yourself against electricity, you need to use Runic that grounds and disperses electricity, and the two Runes are completely different. Diversify your offense, and you will be harder to defend against!” Niao perched herself on a chair across from Delie, folding her legs under her and cradling the Rune closer to her chest. She delivered her lecture with animated enthusiasm and Delie watched her intently “But, also, Electricity, unlike light, is an unpredictable, chaotic means of attack. Electricity strikes as it wishes, not how I wish it to. That chaotic nature makes it unreliable to use, but also difficult to predict and to block.” _

_ “Cool… Can I see it more closely?” Delie asked, leaning in closer. _

_ “Mmhmm,” Niao extended her hand, passing the Rune over to Delie. He inspected it, studying the shape and the patterns, the different parts that came together to form the whole. It looked like it had two different parts to it that worked in tandem. _

_ “These two parts, how do they function?” he asked, pointing to the two structures within the Rune. _

_ “This part here, it gathers electrical charge. The other part creates a sort of a wall that pushes it in a general direction. That’s why you aim it...” Niao leaned in close to gently spin the rune around so it was facing away from Delie. “...This way!” _

_ “Oh. Well that makes sense.” _

_ “The better response would be something more akin to… ‘Why are you showing me this truly… dreadful Runic, Niao’” Ulas’ slow, methodical drawl came from the doorway, and both of them looked over. _

_ “Cuz now Delie totally owes us a favor!” Niao giggled, mussing up Delie’s hair and winking at him. “Just like how Terow does…” _

_ _ ***

_ The Undergrowth _ was a squat building made out of stone with metal supports. It was undecorated and harsh-looking, but clean. Veyae felt that it looked like a repurposed metal foundry or something of the like, giving it a sort of a gruffness. It wasn’t the place that she would have gone to socialize in, had she picked it by looks.

The interior was a dimly lit space dotted with polished stone tables. There was an instrument that was reminiscent of a piano or a harpsichord in the corner, and someone was seated at it playing a soft tune. She spotted Lavignal and Firecrest at a table near the center of the room. Firecrest was face-down on the table, forehead resting on her arms, and it looked like she was sobbing.

“Heyyy, Veyae’s here,” Lavignal patted Firecrest on the back as she approached, and then looked up at Veyae apologetically.

Firecrest looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her previously neat hair was a dishevelled mess, half of it flopping to the left side of her fair and half flopping to the right in uneven sections. It was an odd look for a woman so big and imposing, and Veyae look a seat delicately. “Hey Vey. I’m sorry I was… a jerk… t’ you..” she sniffled, slurring her words slightly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Veyae tried to console her a little, patting her hand. Lavignal clearly took Veyae’s arrival as an opportunity to take a break from his own consolation duties and gestured towards someone else in the establishment.

“He called me a snobby Imperial bitch…” Firecrest’s voice sounded broken and fragile. A tall stocky man approached their table with a menu in his hand, interrupting the conversation

“Name’s Stalwart. Welcome to  _ The Undergrowth _ . You with these two?” He left the menu in front of Veyae and stood there, looking at them as impassively as his name might suggest.

“Yes, I’m working with them now,” Veyae reoriented the menu so that she could read it, but the words and descriptions may have been written in a language other than Umbrass for all she could read it. Not that she was great at Umbrass anyway.

“Another Imperial, huh? Well if any of my patrons give you grief over it then let me know. Got no patience for that garbage around here. Wave me over or come on up when you want to order.”

“Are Imperial citizens not well-liked around here?” Veyae asked quietly after he left.

“It’s a bit of a challenge at times. Usually people don’t care, but sometimes it’s just an easy way to needle you, you know? Like what Jaga did to you, Crestie.”

“He’s stupid…” Firecrest muttered, staring at an empty cup in front of her and sulking.

“Crestie, there’s two boys in this very room way way cuter than Jaga. They’re probably less stupid too, because how could they not be? Why don’t we see about getting one for you and one for Veyae, huh?” Lavignal elbowed Firecrest until she relented and snickered, swatting him away.

“The one for me is really not necessary,” Veyae rolled her eyes. Honestly, why would she need a boy when Viridian was… well…

“Oh right, you were looking for the Royal you’d met in Zenith Apex, right? How’d that go?” That same conspiratorial look found its way onto Lavignal’s face and he leaned in to interrogate her. Firecrest seemed a bit clueless about what was happening but she looked at Veyae for an answer all the same.

Veyae felt a flush of heat as both Lavignal and Firecrest looked at her to answer the question. “It went fine. I found… her.” She avoided naming Viridian, she was still trying to maintain some plausible deniability after how Breeze and Taly had reacted.

“Alright, alright, be secretive. Do you have any specific diet you’re sticking to?” Lavignal rolled his eyes at her evasion but smiled anyway.

“Not currently, no. Honestly I have no idea what anything I’ve eaten has been.” Veyae felt a little… almost disappointed that they seemed not to notice or not to care that she’d described the person she had found as a ‘her.’ Maybe it really wasn’t a big deal at all, here. Maybe they even expected it of her, in some way? That was a strange thought.

“Alright, since you’re looking at that menu like it’s an ancient prophecy I’m going to guess you need some help. Order this, it’s amazing.” Lavignal spun the menu around towards him by pinning it under one of his long fingernails and flicking it with another finger. He pointed to one of the items, then spun it back around towards Veyae with the same motion.

“Alright, I’ll trust you,” Veyae couldn’t help but smile a little at his earnestness, and she rose to her feet with the menu in-hand. This kind of socialization still felt a little stiff and out of place to her, but it was coming along.

“Go order then. I’m gonna go see if that boy wants to come over and sit in your lap, sound good, Crestie?” Lavignal rose up to his feet, his eyes on some slender man across the room eating alone.

“...Yeah it does…” Firecrest sniffled a little bit, pouting and pushing some of her food across her plate with a utensil that resembled a fork.

***

Veyae stared at Viridian’s door, the brass knocking inviting her and taunting her. She could do this. Viridian was expecting her, she couldn’t just blow her off and not show up.

_ ‘Just knock! You’re going to do it eventually so stop being—’ _

“The door shan’t bite you, little one, but neither will it answer itself” Viridian’s voice came from  _ behind _ her and Veyae yelped out loud, spinning around in terror. Viridian stood there, looking amused. “You’re  _ quite _ early, darling.” She walked past Veyae and opened the door, which was unlocked, and went inside. Viridian turned around before she got more than a step into the building and gestured for Veyae to follow her.

“I wasn’t sure how long it would take me to get here, so I…” Veyae started to explain but Viridian just looked over her shoulder with an amused eyebrow raised. ‘You don’t need to explain’ the look said, and she just followed Viridian into a sitting room.

“So then, little one. Did you intend to defect just to come see me? If you did I’ll be terribly flattered.” Viridian chuckled, but there was warmth to her tone which made Veyae think that she wasn’t being mocked.

“No, the Embassy position just seemed like the best political position to take.” Veyae brushed some of her dirty blonde hair out of her face, hoping Viridian wouldn’t realize that it was a nervous tick of hers.

“And I was a secondary consideration, of course,” Viridian smiled, patting the couch seat next to her in invitation, the same way she had at the amphitheater where they’d met. Veyae tried to suppress her blush as she walked over and sat down next to her woodenly.

“I… chose not to analyze what motivation was my main one and what was a side consideration.” Veyae answered honestly. She’d known that Viridian was a part of why she’d come here, but the idea that she’d chased some woman she had a crush on as her first act in a new world and a new life was a bit embarrassing. Conversely, the idea that she’d have taken a similar position elsewhere and abandoned ever seeing Viridian again was also disheartening. She hadn’t had to pick, in the end.

“That is probably wise. It’s not really possible for us to be objective when it comes to analyzing our own motivations. Speculation can be useful, but devotion to such a path leads only to madness and frustration. Would it make you uncomfortable if I put my arm around you, Veyae?”

“Er… yes? I mean, no, it wouldn’t… yes you can.” Veyae blushed furiously, and to her relief, Viridian pretended that she hadn’t noticed the blunder.

“So what have they told you about me, since last we spoke? I’ll be very disappointed if nobody shared any stories.” Viridian draped her arm around Veyae’s shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. Veyae felt some of the tension drain out of her, and she leaned into the other woman a little, letting the casual intimacy relax her.

“They called you ‘The Viper’”

“Mm, I much prefer that nickname to the one they call me in the Commonwealth. Have you heard that one? They call me Snake Fist out there. Honestly, what a horrifically stupid name.” Viridian sighed slightly.

“Do they really? That name doesn’t even make any sense,” Veyae caught herself giggling unreservedly.

“Indeed. But pray tell, what else have you heard? Indulge my narcissistic curiosities, won’t you?”

“The people in my Nursery said you were ruthless and known for subterfuge. I also read a brief history of the First Empire that mentioned you.” Veyae fiddled with her hands a little, feeling herself lean into Viridian a little harder. She was so soft and felt so nice. She’d been fifty six when she’d died and she’d never even experienced something as simply intimate and unreserved as this.

“The events following the death of First Empire are the ones that I am best known for. I lead the coalition insurgents that brought Firrinel and her elites down, and history has always either maligned or accredited me for that.” Viridian sounded a little wistful as she spoke. Her description matched what Veyae had read almost word for word, with the specific history she’d been given describing the insurgents as terrorists and Viridian as their instigator.

“What’s your version of what happened?” Veyae asked, placing her hand on Viridian’s knee.

Viridian paused silently for a few moments, before she looked over at Veyae. The welcoming warmth in her expression was from earlier was gone. There was an intensity there now, an anger and a sorrow. “Do you know, Veyae, that our bodies can survive by eating soil? It’s not a pleasant experience, but if you do it then you won’t starve.”

“Uhh… no. Nobody mentioned that.”

“Well, at the ‘height’ of the Empire, people were starving and living in the streets while Firrinel and her elites lived in luxury in the center of Zenith Apex. They couldn’t even find enough soil to eat, because passage out of the city was so restricted. In an emotional and moral context, that was the issue that resonated most strongly with me. Food going to waste while people starved on account of the apathy and greed of our leaders was beyond reprehensible in my perspective. Of course, that was not the only issue plaguing the First Empire. Inefficiency, injustice, and incompetence rotted it from within, crumbled and broke it apart at the seams. As it collapsed, an infuriated, vengeful mob formed that wanted nothing less than to cast Firrinel into the Sun and to tear asunder everything she’d built. If it had Firrinel upon it, it was tainted, stained with the blood and suffering of their families, and beyond redemption. 

I was a prominent organizer and activist in those days, so when the insurgency formed and militarized, I had a chance to assert myself into a position of leadership. I did exactly that.” Viridian paused, and looked down at Veyae. She let her old emotions go, and smiled at her again, seeming only a little sad at her reminiscence. “I shall make no effort to claim that my hands are free of sin and suffering, nor shall I pretend that I made no grave mistakes in that struggle. But, I am fond of thinking that had I done nothing, the end of the Empire would have been a much darker and destructive affair.”

“It sounds like you hate her,” Veyae spoke quietly. She wasn’t sure how much of Viridian’s story was to be believed. She knew that she  _ wanted _ to believe every word, but she wasn’t sure how foolish that might be.

“I did, back then. But I am not so petty a woman to deny that Firrinel has made numerous improvements to her style of governance. She has been a force of unrivaled stability and structure on Umbraelen, and I genuinely think we as a people are better off for her influence.” Viridian smirked a little, and leaned in a bit, her voice lowering to a whisper. “Even if I believe the woman to be a complete cunt.”

Veyae joined Viridian in laughing softly at her comment, and the two of them didn’t speak for a little while. Viridian just looked at her with a sort of gentle fascination, and Veyae alternated between looking down embarrassedly and sneakily looking back up at her. “I… umm… I’ve never… with a woman…” Veyae stammered lamely.

“Was that forbidden, within your culture?” Viridian asked, not backing away. Instead, she raised her other hand, running the back of one of her fingers along Veyae’s cheek.

“Y-Yes. It was.”

“Well darling, I can assure you that one of the most prominent figures within the Queendom happens to be very fond of other women and she would personally throw any homophobic dissenters into a dungeon right after she broke their legs,” Viridian gave her a serious look with just a tiny hint of a smirk to it, and Veyae found herself giggling again.

“You wouldn’t.” Veyae felt Viridian hug her a little closer and she didn’t try to pull away from the taller woman’s embrace.

Viridian didn’t respond to Veyae’s comment, she just leaned in a little closer. “May I kiss you, sweet one?”

“Yes,” Veyae answered, her voice halfway between a gasp and a plea. The look of triumph that her response drew out of the other woman made her heart race.

Viridian pressed her soft lips to Veyae’s, and everything seemed to stop. She had no idea what to do, and was too flustered to try and figure it out, but Viridian took initiative. Her strong hands pushed delicately against the back of Veyae’s head to keep them together. Her other circled around Veyae’s shoulder and held her more firmly, keeping her trapped where she desperately wanted to be.

She kissed her slowly, sensually, but also with a sort of purpose, like she was leading Veyae along a path. Veyae found herself whimpering softly into the kiss, her hands reaching up to paw weakly at Viridian’s stomach, desperate for more. Viridian broke the kiss for a moment but didn’t pull away, instead she rested her forehead against Veyae’s and looked her in the eyes.

“I am getting the impression that you’d like to touch me,” She chuckled softly.

“Please?” Veyae suddenly felt very self-conscious about where her hands were on Viridian’s body but she didn’t want to move them away.

“Of course, darling, just let me get these clothes off…”

***

Veyae was shaken towards wakefulness by Viridian’s gentle untangling. When she stealthily slid out of the bed, robbing Veyae of the closeness of her body, she mumbled to herself and started to sit up.

“Ah, my apologies, little one, I thought to get up without disturbing you.” Viridian stood beside the bed, her gloriously naked form sending shivers down Veyae’s spine as it elicited memories of the previous night.

“It’s fine. Are you going?” Veyae sat up a little bit, keeping the blankets around herself more out of habit than out of modesty.

“Obligations await me, I’m afraid. You may stay here if you want, but I shan’t be back for a while.” Viridian turned her back to Veyae as she started picking out some clothes and getting dressed.

“Can I ask you something before you go?” Veyae suddenly remembered that she’d intended to ask Viridian about Vissen. She’d gotten so carried away in the moment that it had completely slipped her mind.

“Yes, you can see me again, darling,” Viridian chuckled as she pulled a slip on.

“No, I–” Veyae blushed and paused as her heart surged. She  _ had _ wondered that, and _ had  _ thought about asking that. “It was something else.”

Viridian slipped a bracelet around her wrist as she turned around, still dressed scantily in only her slip. Her jet black hair, normally secured in an elaborate braid, tumbled messily down her back in a series of loose curls and bed head. She smiled at Veyae with a sort of curious interest. “For you, I can spare a few minutes, and if I cannot then I shall conjure them. Ask away.”

“I was wondering about these Reflections who attacked my people, back on my world,”

“Your mortal world?” Viridian asked, glancing off to the side and selecting a necklace to secure around her neck.

“Yes. I was wondering if it was possible to identify who they were and who sent them.” Veyae watched as Viridian continued to dress herself, somewhat entranced by the spectacle but also trying to focus on asking her question.

“If I’m being quite frank dear, it very well may have been me. The Queendom is the political force that organizes the most incursions onto Mortal worlds by quite a large margin.” Viridian walked over to a closet and opened the door, selecting a dress without hesitation.

“I… I still want to know,” Veyae mumbled, looking away. “I want to know what really happened.”

“Very well darling, do you know their names? I might be able to go off of a description but that will be more difficult.”

“Their leader was Vissen. The others were named Ulas and Niao.”

There was a moment of silence, as Viridian finished slipping her arms through the dress. She smoothed it down in a motion that appeared to be automatic, and she turned around slowly. There was an intense curiosity in her eyes that Veyae had never seen before. “Ulas and Niao? You’re sure?”

“Positive.” Veyae shrunk back a little bit, feeling a little intimidated, and maybe that she had made a mistake by asking Viridian this.

“And… you said your world was Tahn, yes?” She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down upon it, placing her hand on Veyae’s.

“Yes. And Vissen, the leader was named Vissen.” Veyae swallowed, feeling on edge but not knowing why.

“Have you told anybody in the Empire this?”

Veyae felt a jolt of fear run through her at that question, the question she herself had asked before making people disappear. “Viridian, I don’t–”

Viridian exhaled softly, pulling her own hand back, “My apologies, dear, please don’t be frightened. I never meant to…” She sighed again. “This is… something of a development for me, and I’m afraid I have no time to devote to this conversation at this moment. I would very much appreciate the chance to hear the full account from you.”

“Viridian… who are they?” Veyae reached forward, grabbing Viridian’s wrist before she could pull away. Viridian looked back at her, a vaguely hurt expression on her face.

“I do not know who Vissen is, if that is even a name that ever existed outside the context of the mission to your world. Ulas and Niao are prominent, controversial figures who have not been seen in hundreds of years.” Viridian reached over, giving Veyae’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Kindly release my wrist, little one, I have to go.” Veyae nodded and slowly released her, but when she did, Viridian didn’t pull away. She leaned in again and gave Veyae another kiss that sent her heart aflutter.

“Thank you,” Veyae whispered as Viridian released the kiss and stood up to finish getting dressed. “For… looking into Vissen. And for being forthcoming with me.”

“If Ulas and Niao were involved then it is in the Queendom’s interest to find out what happened; You need not thank me personally, darling.” Viridian walked most of the way out of the bedroom but stopped in the door, half-turning to look at Veyae. “Though, I would have investigated this matter for you, regardless, so I shall accept gratitude for my own intent,” She winked, and then left, her footsteps fading up until the sound of the door closing behind her came, leaving her alone.

Veyae exhaled anxiously, and squirmed around in Viridian’s bed a little to get comfortable. It still smelled like Viridian, and she was definitely tired enough to drift back off to sleep. It happened faster than she realized, even as questions raced through her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

The door to Serriqa’s quarters was slightly ajar and unguarded. Viridian pushed it open without hesitation. As she passed by the zone of Runically dampened noise, she heard the sound of clashing metal. Serriqa was in the sparring ring at the center of her quarters across from her trainer, sweat dripping off her face, her brow furrowed.

Viridian walked up to the edge of the arena, waiting patiently as her Queen yelled, her straight sword swinging and seeking an opening. Viridian watched the trainer deflect her weapon without really having to strain himself too much. She forced him into a few tough spots, but not enough to actually give him pause. She tried to remember this trainer’s name, but it escaped her. Serriqa had only been training seriously for about a millennium. She certainly wasn’t bad, but Viridian was quite far outside the skill range of both the Queen and anybody she was likely to be sparring with.

With a frustrated howl, Serriqa threw her sword across the room, the weapon vanishing before it got more than a few feet from her. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down, grabbing a waterskin and gulping down pretty much all of it. “Go. Come back tomorrow, I want to do more drills.”

The trainer, whoever he was, bowed to Serriqa and walked towards the door Viridian had come from. He paused in front of VIridian for a moment, struck with a momentary reverence. “General Viridian,” he murmured softly, bowing to her as well. Viridian was used to that level of respect and decorum, even though she found it a tad tiresome.

“Thank you for your patience, dear. Our Queen needs it every bit as much as she needs your expertise.” She patted him on the shoulder and walked over to Serriqa, who was still panting softly and wiping the sweat off of her face.

“It’s taking too long,” Serriqa muttered bitterly, shaking her head and looking over at Viridian. 

“Kivr is a respected leader and he’s never made any effort to learn combat. You needn’t tear yourself down over your progress.” She put an encouraging hand on Serriqa’s shoulder.

The Queen just laughed softly, leaning into Viridian a bit. She was probably less in need of emotional support than she was just physically exhausted. “Fuck, Viri. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I’m certain my reputation has done you as much harm as my expertise has helped. Is Bhala here? I need to talk to you alone.” Viridian gave Serriqa a little half-hug and gave the room a cursory sweep.

“He is. Bhala! Wake up!” With a heavy exhalation, Serriqa stood up and yelled in the direction of her bedchambers. About a minute later, a large, hastily dressed man emerged, his eyes still drooping with sleep.

“What’s going on?” he asked around a yawn.

“We need the room.” Serriqa did a tiny gesture towards Viridian.

Bhala blinked twice, then looked over at Viridian. “Oh! Right, sorry. Can I come over the day after tomorrow?”

“We’ll see, I’ll send you a message tomorrow, now get going.” Serriqa rose to her feet and walked over to Bhala to give him a kiss on the cheek. He left the two of them alone, closing the door behind him.

“So what’s the crisis now?” Serriqa asked.

“I received an interesting tidbit from my new Imperial plaything.” Viridian went over to Serriqa’s liquor cabinet to pour herself a drink.

“Who? The girl from the Embassy? I thought you were just spending time with her, not making her an informant.” Rather than join Viridian at the liquor cabinet, Serriqa went over to her faucet to refill her waterskin. Truth be known, it was more Viridian’s alcohol than it was Serriqa’s.

“Your recollection is still accurate. Veyae’s quite smitten with me but she’s not positioned anywhere where she could be of political value. Imagine my surprise when she asked about two Reflections who struck against her homeworld… and she named them as Ulas and Niao.”

Serriqa half laughed and half spit out her water. “You’re serious?”

“I am, and while I shan’t be blindly believing her, I don’t see a reason to distrust her account either. This puts them on Tahn, right at the time that world is under Zenith Apex’ influence.”

“Ulas working for Firrinel would never be for a small project.” Serriqa’s tone darkened, the seriousness of Viridian’s news finally sinking in.

“I agree, though I find that to be an unlikely proposition. Those two have a very long, very fraught history. I think we should create a forced gateway to Tahn and dispatch a team to discover the purpose of their visit.”

“We really don’t have the Crysts to be opening forced gateways right now,” Serriqa sighed, but it was a sigh of defeat. “Fine, do it. And see about keeping your girl in the city, especially if that gives us exclusive access to her testimony. Lorkata is chomping at the bit to find out where Ulas is.”

“Serriqa, darling, please refrain from selling any information to Lorkata. He is a wild beast that can snap at your hand at any moment, no matter how many scraps of food you throw to him.” Serriqa frowned at Viridian’s gentle recrimination, and she knew that no matter how sharp the young queen was, some mistakes needed to be witnessed first-hand, and she suspected that Lorkata would be one of Serriqa’s no matter what she said.

“I’ll take your advice under consideration.” Serriqa conceded, shaking her head a little. “But I won’t throw away potential allies just because you have a personal issue with them.”

“Of course, darling,” Viridian let Serriqa have her assertion without pushing back, letting her own warning be a gentle, nagging truth in the young Queen’s ear. Lorkata and his band of anarchists were people who only understood the pure, raw, morality of an issue. No matter what Serriqa did, she would always be a tyrant to them, and striking at her in a pointless, symbolic manner would always be an option on the table at their meetings. Of course, they weren’t even necessarily wrong about the tyrant part, Viridian had seen dozens of leaders go down that path, and she knew that Serriqa would too, given the proper circumstances, and without the proper guidance.

It was fortune then, that Viridian had such a well of patience. And a cute girl to distract her when things became too stressful, of course. Viridian was old enough to know that part was just as essential as any other.

***

“Hey there, cutie~” Veyae actually didn’t bother looking up when she heard the ridiculously overly seductive voice. It took her several seconds to realize it was actually directed at her. A slender young woman sat down not across from her but taking a seat right next to her. She settled in for just a moment and then slid her chair unnecessarily closer to Veyae.

“I… think you have me mistaken for someone else.” Veyae frowned, squirming a little further away from the brazen girl.

“Sweetie, I have no idea who you are, I just think you’re pretty,” The girl giggled vapidly, smirking at Veyae and leaning away in her chair a little. She was still just as close, but the move made Veyae feel like her personal space was being slightly less invaded. “My name’s Petal.”

“Veyae…” She frowned at the other girl in confusion. She was wearing a, shimmery elastic top made out of an almost pitch-black material. It was stretched tight across her nearly flat chest, and when Veyae’s eyes flickered to them, she could clearly see her nipples outlined in the fabric. She tried to keep her eyes’ wandering inconspicuous, but the slow smirk that crossed Petal’s face betrayed her inability to do so.

“You wanna suck on ‘em?” Petal asked in a husky voice.

“I…! What!?” Veyae voice rose to a shrill cry as she pulled away from the girl like she’d been burned. Her eyes went wide even as her face burned with embarrassment and indignation.

Petal started giggling, leaning on the table with her elbow. She looked terribly amused with herself as she speared a forkful of her salad without looking at it. “Oh calm down, I’m just teasing you. You think I dress like this because I don’t like attention?”

Veyae exhaled slowly, closing her for a moment to get her nerves back. She was certainly enamored with Viridian and their relationship, but she wasn’t some girl-crazy… whatever. She certainly wasn’t interested in being accosted by some stranger and asked if she wanted to…! Goddess save her, she didn’t need to let herself get so riled up, this was just some stranger being inappropriate, after all.

“What do you want? I’m working,” She muttered darkly, sitting back down at the table and re-arranging the stack of papers that had gone slightly askew when she’d risen to quickly to her feet.

“I’m an escort. You’re cute and you look like you just moved here.” Petal leaned back in her chair, munching absently on her food, still looking amused with herself.

“So that’s it? You just wanted to see if I’d hire you?” Veyae rolled her eyes, wondering what the best way to escape from this conversation would be without picking up all her things and leaving. She liked this table.

“Nah. I mean, if you wanted to, sure, but that wasn’t the goal. You ever heard of networking, cutie? Building relationships?” She had a bit of a smarmy look on her face as she over-explained the concept that Veyae understood very well. It did make sense, even if this girl’s idea of networking was obscene and ridiculous. Veyae knew she was just overreacting and letting Petal get under her skin. Still, she found it a little tricky to get her out, since she was already there.

_ ‘She’s not as dumb as she’s playing at.’  _ The thought occurred to her, and paranoia came with in. She tried to dismiss the thought, not everybody here was some deviously manipulative saboteur. Some people were just… extremely inappropriate prostitutes.

“Well, kindly consider this to be a failure and leave me alone.” She sat back down, deciding to try to just claim the space and get rid of her.

“Tsk, that’s a shame. I do love short girls, it’s super cute.” Petal gathered up a few of her things but didn’t quite leave just yet.

“You’re pretty short yourself,” Veyae rolled her eyes. She was tall, for her people, anyway.

“I know! It’s hard to find someone I tower over, y’know.” Petal grinned at her again, a wicked glint in her eye that made Veyae uncomfortable.

“Petal! Take no for an answer!” An angry Stalwart stalked over to Veyae’s table, having finally noticed the imposition.

“Alright, alright,” Petal rose to her feet and stepped away from the table and Veyae. She smiled disarmingly at Stalwart for a second, and then turned to dip into a tiny curtsy towards Veyae. “Sorry, Veyae, sometimes I get carried away. I hope I didn’t ruin your day.” She delivered a sincere apology, but Veyae couldn’t help but feel like something was off about the exchange. She left without another word, leaving Stalwart there, frowning at her with arms crossed.

“Sorry about that, Miss,” Stalwart grumbled softly as he watched Petal take a seat elsewhere in the lounge. “Petal bothers you again, you let me know,”

“It’s fine, I’m just not used to people being so… sexual.” Veyae shook her head, fiddling with her paperwork.

“Petal’s definitely an exception,” Stalwart grumbled, eyeing her for a moment before heading back off to the front counter. “Shoulda banned that troublemaker after the problems last year…”

She kept working at her table, occasionally throwing suspicious glances towards Petal, but she didn’t even look in Veyae’s direction once. Veyae finished her food, paid, and then left without further incident, taking her completed paperwork with her.

She walked not back to the Embassy, but towards the Royal Grounds. She’d just completed her work for the next few days, organizing the expense reports for the Embassy was tedious but not difficult at all. Lavignal had been trying to increase her work load slowly over time, but either he had significantly more difficulty with this kind of work than he had any right to, or he was underestimating her. It left her with more spare time than she really knew what to do with, much more than she could ever hope to occupy with Viridian, since the other woman was so busy. That did have a way of making the time she was able to spend with her all the more precious, though.

She walked through the city streets, following the same path she always had, double checking her map just to make sure she wasn’t accidentally going the wrong direction occasionally. She did her best to memorize route through the city but even being here for a few months wasn’t enough to make Coroneum any less of a confusing jumble of streets and buildings. When she arrived at the Royal Grounds, it was quiet, with only a few people milling around. A small group was assembled around the central dais, setting up a stage of some kind. Veyae walked to Viridian’s manor, pausing right before turning onto the path that led to her door. It looked like the crew was setting up for a play or a theatre performance, and she found herself interested.

_ ‘I guess I’ll have to ask Viridian about that. Might be fun if it’s not too expensive.’ _

She almost knocked on Viridian’s door, but the memory of the last time she’d done that stopped her hand. Viridian had answered the door after the fifth knock, wet, naked except for a towel, and not looking terribly amused. So, instead she just did as she’d been told and opened the door to let herself in.

Viridian’s home was beginning to feel familiar to her now, the grand entryway, the ridiculously elaborate kitchen and dining room, the library that occupied the entire second floor, the… bedroom… When she got a few steps into the building, she stopped as the notes of a song drifted out of the kitchen. She followed the singing, standing quietly in the doorway as she watched Viridian at the counter, methodically dicing some vegetables as she sang with her back to Veyae.

_ “Worlds and stars may cry _

_ And try to strip your ferocity away _

_ But you shall never see my tears _

_ For I shall only weep when I see _

_ You made into a docile flower _

_ Never shall that happen, I think _

_ For you are the fiercest I know _

_ And that is why I love you so _

_ And that is why I love you so” _

The words had a strange sort of cadence to them, they didn’t rhyme or flow the way she’d expect them to but she knew Viridian would be singing in another language, and that Veyae only understood her because of the nature of their existence as Reflections. Veyae made a bit of a show of walking into the kitchen, stepping a bit more loudly than she may have otherwise, to announce her presence without interrupting.

Viridian looked over at her with the warm smile on her face that always made Veyae feel like she’d melt into a puddle on the floor. She stopped singing the words and instead hummed the melody as she put her knife away, leaving her diced vegetables on the cutting board.

“And how is my docile flower doing?” Before Veyae could answer, Viridian delicately slipped her hand behind Veyae’s back and pulled her into a kiss.

“Ferocious,” Veyae huffed softly, giving Viridian a mock angry look which apparently wasn’t too convincing.

“Ah, my mistake then,” Viridian chuckled and went back to putting away whatever it was she had been working on. “I acquired something for you to wear tonight, if you wish. I laid it out upon the bed.”

“Oh? What is it?” Veyae probed a little but Viridian just playfully ignored her, gesturing towards the bedroom as she worked. Finally, she gave up and went to go find out for herself. A dark red dress was laid out on Viridian’s bed. It was slim and form fitting but still had bits of black ruffle and lace on it. The skirt of it looked like it would come down below her knees, but it had a split in the sides that would allow her a wider range of movement. Sitting on top of it was an emerald brooch set in gold and silver. The gemstone was huge, perfectly shaped, and glittered beautifully. It almost made Veyae self-conscious, it looked so precious, but she had not gotten  _ that  _ used to modesty just yet.

“Do I have to give it back?” Veyae asked when she walked into the sitting room, following the sound of Viridian’s humming.

“It’s tailored to you, darling. The only use I’d have for it would be for leverage over you… which I admit is an application not without its value.” Viridian was already wearing one of her typical green dresses, ‘staying on message,’ she called it. This one had a slanted skirt and a low cut V-neck that almost went down to her navel and revealed a good amount of her ample cleavage.

“I love it. Thank you so much,” Veyae blushed and smiled at her, trying not to stare at the aforementioned cleavage. “How’d you get my measurements though?”

“You wound me, dear. Do you really think me so unfamiliar with your proportions?” Viridian gave her an appraising head-to-toe look that made Veyae shiver a little.

“Viridian… do I… is there something I do that lets people know that I’m… that I like women?” She asked, blushing as she remembered being accosted in  _ The Undergrowth _ earlier that day.

“The term is ‘lesbian,’ my sweet little lesbian,” Viridian suppressed her laugh. “But, if anything, I only knew because of the doe eyes you gave me when we first met. Why do you ask?”

“I was at that lounge I like, doing some work, and some girl came up to me and started… Well, it wasn’t even flirting,” she muttered.

“Oh? Do elaborate.” Viridian had an amused smile on her face as she closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed Veyae’s hand into hers.

“She asked if I wanted to suck on her nipples…” Veyae muttered, looking away and blushing.

“And did you?”

“What?!” Veyae yanked her hand out of Viridian’s grasp, taking a step back at scowling at her. Viridian had a mischievous grin on her face and was doing her best not to laugh at Veyae’s embarrassment. “No! I did not!” She glared at the woman.

“Ah, my apologies darling, you’re just too adorable when you’re flustered, and I couldn’t resist the temptation to tease. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I will assure you that such a proposition is most definitely not one that you can expect to get from strangers on a regular basis, even as cute as you are.” Viridian stepped forward after Veyae and put a hand on her shoulder, an apologetic look on her face.

“Well… I’m with you, aren’t I? Of course I wouldn’t… with some other girl.” She pouted a little.

Viridian’s brow furrowed just a little in confusion. “I have no expectation of you that you be monogamous with me, Veyae. Perhaps I should have clarified that sooner, but I merely assumed you knew.”

“I suppose I never thought about it much myself,” Veyae paused for a bit. Viridian was almost thirty thousand years old, or so she’d claimed. The idea that she’d reserved herself for Veyae was a little bit naive, now that she thought about it. “Are you… seeing anybody else?”

“Not with the regularity that I am seeing you at the moment, no. Though, there are many lovely women whom I would spend the night with should the circumstance present itself, many of whom I’ve known for millennia. Would that upset you?” Viridian had a sombre, patient look in her eyes.

Veyae broke eye contact, thinking about the question. Would it upset her? Would it really change anything? What right did she have to monopolize Viridian’s affections? “No, it wouldn’t. So long as you’re honest with me.”

“You have my word,” Viridian raised Veyae’s hand to her lips and planted a kiss upon it. “Now, are you ready to attend this dreadful party with me?”

Veyae giggled, blushing. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Viridian took Veyae’s arm in hers and led her out into the Royal Grounds. It was late at night, according to the Queendom time cycle, but the only real difference was that the city lights were dimmed. Veyae wasn’t sure where they were going exactly so she just followed Viridian’s lead. The play she’d seen earlier was in full swing, a crowd laughing and cheering at actors as they put on an energetic and boisterous performance.

“That looks fun. Can we go see it sometime?” Veyae asked.

Viridian looked over at the performance, and then back to Veyae. “ _ The Horror of the Dark Star  _ is an excellent piece and that troupe is quite talented. However, I have seen that particular play several hundred times. A performance like that is where a friend closer to your own age may be a better companion than an ancient old crone such as myself.”

“Hrmph. Maybe I will find some girl younger and prettier than you to see it with, then.”

“Oh, please do. That way I can bed the both of you and conserve a great deal of my time,” Veyae giggled and swatted at her, but Viridian didn’t miss a step.

“So where’s this party, anyway?”

“Queen’s residence. That building up there.” Viridian pointed to a large, three storey manor that stood out from the rest of the buildings in the Royal Grounds. Even so, it was far smaller than other palaces and mansions she’d seen even back on her homeworld.

“The Queen’s residence? How fancy is this party? Do I need to address people a certain way Will the Queen be there?” She stopped in her tracks and Viridian took a step and a half before she was forced to turn around in order to keep Veyae’s hand in hers.

“Calm down, little one. Serriqa loathes formality and only embraces it as a necessity during public functions. Call her ‘your majesty,’ ‘my lady,’ or simply ‘Serriqa’ and she won’t mind. If you do somehow manage to violate social protocol then I shall cover for you.”

Veyae still had a few reservations, but she caught back up to Viridian and followed her to the Queen’s residence. There were actually a pair of guards posted there, unlike everywhere else Veyae had seen on Umbraelen.

“General Viridian,” The two guards stood sharply at attention as she approached, posture stiffening as though they were concerned the woman might be looking for an excuse to berate them. “Is… your guest cleared for entry?”

“If she wasn’t, would you try to stop me?” Viridian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Err…” The guard who’d spoken looked over at his companion, who avoided eye contact. “No Ma’am…”

“Then don’t bother asking,” Viridian strode past them, Veyae’s arm still in hers as Veyae tried not to snicker.

“That was mean,” she giggled conspiratorially as she whispered to Viridian once they were past.

“I have little patience for bureaucracy. Besides, I am hungry.” Viridian smirked a little herself as she led the two of them down a hallway and into a vast dining hall. The room was spacious and well-lit, with soft harp music emanating from the corner. About two or three dozen people milled about, socializing and eating dinner at tables spaced out around the edge of the room. Three couples danced in the middle of the room, a slow intimate twirling and spinning dance to the gentle music. Most of the guests had some sort of Royal heraldry to indicate their status as members of the Queendom government, with Viridian being one of the few to violate that decorum. Veyae suspected that Viridian probably had little need to announce who she was.

“Ah, the Snake Fist herself graces us with her presence,” A man in a strange looking outfit approached the two. He was one of Lavignal’s people, tall and somewhat furry with the two little tusks curving forward from behind his ears. Unlike Lavignal, who was prim and tidy, but a stylistic minimalist, this man was decorated with tattoos and flashy makeup that looked like it belonged on a stage actor. Even his tusks were painted in swirling blues and golds.

“You know that I detest that moniker, Danika.” Viridian frowned slightly at him.

Danika chortled a little bit without passing so much as a glance at Veyae. “My apologies, General Viridian,” he said with a little bow, his voice toeing the border between sincerity and mockery. “I am actually glad to see you tonight, I wanted to thank you for your swift action in helping us organize relief efforts for Xohrll. Your decision saved many lives.”

“T’was the right thing to do, politics aside.” Viridian placed her hand on Veyae’s shoulder for a moment. “Veyae, meet Minister Danika, from the Solar Commonwealth. Danika, this is my date for the evening, Miss Veyae.”

“A pleasure,” Danika took Veyae’s hand and leaned down to press his lips to the back of it. The gesture was kind of charming up until she noticed a little more of his saliva on her hand than she’d have liked.

“Nice to meet you,” Veyae resisted the urge to wipe her hand on her dress and curtsied a little. 

Viridian and Danika talked about trade for a few moments before Viridian turned and asked Veyae to find them a table. “I’ll join you shortly, darling.”

Veyae looked around at the tables with vacant spots. There was quite a few, far more seating had been prepared than guests were attending. Many tables were half-full, four people sitting at one end all chatting and socializing, some eating. She was torn between joining one of the half-full tables and picking an empty one.

_ ‘This is a priceless opportunity to do some networking. I can’t just hide behind Viridian’s skirts at some empty table. But still, joining some other group might be a bit presumptuous, they’d probably just ignore me.’ _

When she looked a little closer, she saw there was a woman sitting by herself at a table in the corner. Her food was off to the side, untouched, and she had a set of graphite pencils and a sheet of paper in front of her. It looked like she was drawing something. Perhaps more notably than and of that though, her skin and her short hair were both pale white, and her eyes a blood red. She recognized the condition, but people born with it on Tahn rarely lived past adolescence. What was perhaps more striking than the strange features, however, was the Runic. A subtle web of blue Rune dust shone and glittered just below the surface of her skin. The entire web pulsed in time with her heartbeat, waves running down along from what looked like the center of her chest down to the tips of her fingers, with faint signs of it visible even under her hairline.

The woman either didn’t notice as Veyae approached, or chose to ignore her. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to her, signalling to one of the serving staff as she’d seen others doing. The woman finally glanced over at Veyae, giving her a skeptical look.

“Who the fuck are you?” she asked.

“Is my presence unwanted? I just thought you could use the company.” Veyae felt a tinge of nervousness shoot through her but she held her ground. Turning tail and running wouldn’t make herself look less like a fool than staying and asking for clarification.

The woman just frowned in confusion at Veyae for a moment before she shook her head. “Stay if you want. My boyfriend bailed on me, after all.”

“Sounds like he is both rude and a fool,” Veyae tried not to laugh at the fact that that, of all things, she was hearing a story of a wayward man here.

“He’s twice as big as me but he’s a whiny little bitch sometimes. Says I put too much pressure on him. I just didn’t want to be alone at this stupid thing,” She sighed, leaning back in her chair and pushing her half-completed sketch away. She muttered to herself for a moment before dragging her plate of food over to herself. Veyae peered over at the sketch, it looked like some sort of mythical beast, with limbs ending in multiple sharp talons and a long serpentine neck.

The serving staff came over just as Veyae’s companion started cutting at some meat on her plate, and Veyae just asked for whatever she was having. The servant bowed a little deeper than she’d have expected at the two of them and scuttled off, leaving them alone again.

“Can I ask about that Runic beneath your skin? It’s really pretty, but it’s not for looks, is it?” Veyae asked.

The woman snorted, swallowing a mouthful of her food and looking over at Veyae skeptically. Veyae held the look for a few seconds before the woman shook her head. “Yeah. I’m sensitive to light. The Runic absorbs some of it so I don’t get sunburned or a skin condition or whatever. I was the first person to have the procedure done. Never heard someone call it pretty, before.

“Ah, there you are, darling,” Viridian walked up to the two of them, placing a hand on Veyae’s shoulder. “And without my suggestion you’ve gone and made friends with my other favorite person in the country. How expedient of you.”

The albino woman snorted derisively. “Fuck you, Viri. I don’t believe for a second that you didn’t send her after me to like, cheer me up or something.”

“Oh come now, dear Serriqa, do you truly think I would lie to you about something so trivial?” Viridian chuckled, flagging down a nearby servant and murmuring something to her.

“S-Serriqa? You’re… the Queen?” Veyae asked, recoiling a little.

_ ‘She’s messing with me. She has to be.’ _

Viridian just laughed, smiling at the two of them as she sat down next to Veyae. “Did you truly not know, little one?”

Serriqa rolled her eyes and continued to eat. “Your girlfriend called me pretty, Viri” she spoke around a mouthful of food.

“I...! I did not…!”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Viridian seemed incredibly amused at both Veyae and Serriqa’s discomfort and annoyance.

“So this is the Imperial who saw the twins then?” Serriqa asked, wiping her mouth.

“I would never describe my darling accomplice that way, but nor can I deny the accuracy of the statement.” Veyae looked over at Viridian with a bit of a frown, but Viridian just winked at her, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. “Where is Bhala, anyway?”

“No-showed,” Serriqa grumbled, scraping her fork across the plate with a soft screech. “Not surprised, either.”

“You are exceedingly patient with that man,” Viridian’s voice softened. “I’d have broken his spine long ago.”

“Hey!” Veyae scowled. “You wouldn’t!”

“Not to you, dear, but that’s because you do what I tell you,” Viridian winked at her but Veyae still pouted until Viridian leaned in and gave her another kiss and an apologetic smile. “I would never actually harm you, dear,” she whispered, the soft reassurance sending a shiver through Veyae and bringing a reverent smile onto her face.

Viridian and Veyae’s food arrived and they ate while Serriqa continued to mope a little, eventually going back to work on her drawing. “I think you should go to that tournament in Zenith Apex.” Serriqa finally spoke up, looking over at Viridian.

“It might be useful political theatre. The Empire will see it as grandstanding when I lay flat their champions, however.” Viridian answered quietly, speaking as if her claims were just simple truth.

“You think it will be that easy?” Serriqa asked.

“The Empress and her pet don’t normally participate, and I know of few other talented Imperial duelists currently participating in public events. There is always some capacity for me to be surprised, however.”

“Well, I think you should participate. Everybody thinks that our tournaments here are a joke. I’d like to see you smash some Imperial pride.” Veyae noticed that as Serriqa got herself a little worked up, the Runic under her skin pulsed slightly faster, probably responding to her heart rate.

“You certainly have a better mind for publicity stunts than than I ever shall, dear. I’ll make the arrangements.” Viridian nodded her assent.

“And you, tell Revin that he’s supposed to show up to these events. Fuck, I hate that pompous moron.” Serriqa scanned the crowd one more time as if to confirm that the Ambassador wasn’t present.

“I won’t disagree with you on either point, your Majesty.” Veyae tried not to giggle but Viridian gave her a look and she couldn’t help it, bursting into a fit of snickering.

Serriqa chuckled a little too, shaking her head. “I swear, Firrinel sends him here just to piss me off.”

“I’ll be sure to let her know that her strategy is working,” Veyae smiled a little.

Serriqa frowned at her, putting down her utensils for a moment. “You sure don’t fuckin’ pick timid ones do you, Viri? Aren’t you like less than a year old?”

“Ah, but on the contrary, my dear. I pick the most timid ones I can find and then coax the mouthiness out of them over time. Veyae just so happens to be more receptive to the technique than most.” Viridian watched the two of them, as she ate, amused.

Veyae found herself falling into conversation with the two women fairly easily. Viridian slowly and subtly coaxed Serriqa out of her funk with her teasing and encouraging comments. She certainly didn’t get any less crude or foul-mouthed when she was in a better mood, but she stopped sulking and drawing pictures. The food was excellent and Veyae enjoyed herself so much she caught herself entering a sort of silly bliss-like state. She got more affectionate and sought out little moments of physical contact with Viridian more and more as the night went on, and Viridian seemed happy to let her have them.

“Alright. Gonna see if I can sweet-talk Danika into fucking me. Stars know I need it.” Serriqa stood up suddenly, a bit of drunken confidence about her.

“Good luck, My Queen,” Viridian waved at her amusedly as she stalked off, leaving the two of them alone.

“Not what I envisioned the Queen to be like,” Veyae giggled, a bit tipsy herself.

“Serriqa is a bit crass, I know, but she has a way with people, when she puts her mind to it. A sincerity that I shall never have, though that is a result of a well-earned reputation.” Viridian and Veyae both watched Serriqa walk across the room to Danika and nudge him hard in the side to get his attention.

“I think you’re sincere. You’ve always been so genuine with me.” Veyae tried not to snicker at the way Danika almost looked intimidated at Serriqa’s aggressive “flirting”.

“Ah, but in a way, dear, that is a function of the fact that you have nothing to offer me but yourself. Were you a Monarch, I fear I would never have the capacity to see you as just Veyae. As ancient as I am, I eternally question my ability to see people as individuals and not as pieces upon a board.” Viridian sounded a little sad, and Veyae reached over to squeeze her hand.

“I don’t believe that. Any of it. You’re not like that.” She looked at Viridian defiantly yet confidently, and after a moment, the older woman’s contemplative look softened into affection.

“How can I argue with that face,” she chuckled. “Would you like to have a dance before we go, little one? I think I have fulfilled my expected quota of public appearance by this point.”

“I’ll make you look like a fool; I don’t know how to dance. But you’re not getting out of this party before you give me one.” Veyae grinned mischievously.

“What a blunder. My reputation shall never recover,” Viridian laughed, sweeping Veyae up into her arms with a blur of motion so fast that Veyae could barely follow her. She carried her out into the middle of the room where two other couples were dancing, and planted her down. Veyae blushed a little, knowing that people were watching them, but she didn’t care.

She was right where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Petal was just being friendly.


	8. Chapter 8

Veyae sifted through the paperwork on the desk in front of her. Several shipments of grains and foodstuffs from the Empire were late a few days now, people were filing complaints with the Embassy. She signed off of the few things she needed to, putting them away and sorting them into the proper place. She got up, going to one of the side cabinets to dig into an itemization of expense reports to make sure that the caravan being late was the only discrepancy. She went through page after page of nothing, not expecting to find anything in these old documents but she also wanted to make sure she did her due diligence.

She was working so automatically that she nearly skipped over a page detailing several housing rentals given out to some group abbreviated RSML. It was a pretty standard-looking report, the Empire paid out the meagre rent that the Queendom asked for several different apartments, including Veyae’s own. She didn’t remember signing this particular document, however, and she had no idea who or what this organization was. Her signature looked mostly right, but it almost felt like it was a little too neat given how shaky some of her writing in Umbrass still was.

She plucked the paper out of the pile, and went up the stairs to Revin’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he called, and Veyae let herself in.

“Ambassador, can I ask you a question?” Veyae asked.

“You just did. But yes,” Revin rolled his eyes and Veyae did her best not to scowl at the idiotic comment.

“Do you know who RSML are?”

“Yeah, Reflections Supporting Mortal Life. They’re an activist group that protests interference with Mortal worlds. They’re a bunch of morons and I’m glad they’re not allowed to organize events in the Empire. Queendom lets them stay so long as they pay their way, but all they do is whine and complain to the government here. Back when they were first banned from the Empire they used to demonstrate outside the Imperial Embassies but that was decades ago.”

“Are we… paying for their rent here in Coroneum?” She asked, holding the paper out for him.

“What? Fuck no.” Revin stood up, snatching the paper from Veyae’s hands and reading it with a scowl. “What the fuck is this? You signed this?” He glared at her accusingly.

“I don’t remember signing it and I don’t know where it came from, it was in my folder of filed expense reports.” She kept her composure in the face of Revin’s tantrum. “I think the signature might be forged.”

Revin was about to answer when a low rumble rolled across the building, coming from outside. There was an ominousness to it, not just in the timing but in the deep bass of it, the implication that it was a terribly loud noise coming from very far away. “I need to contact Zenith Apex. Go downstairs and see if Firecrest knows what that was.” He rushed her out of his office, keeping the strange expense report with him.

Lavignal was downstairs, trying to usher one of his potential immigration candidates out the door with a polite smile. When they left, he turned to her, a sort of crazed worry on his face. “What was that?” he hissed. “That sounded like an explosion.”

“I don’t know. Is Firecrest here? She should be checking it out, right?” Veyae descended the stairs and put her hand on Lavignal’s arm. He was a bit of a jumpy person in general, but seeing him this worried was making her wonder if this was serious.

“She’s out. She’ll probably find out what happened and come straight back here, that’s protocol. Crestie knows protocol, she’s actually really obsessive about stuff like that.” Lavignal muttered, fidgeting a little.

“Why don’t I go make us some tea while we wait for her, then?” Veyae suggested, and Lavignal just nodded like he hadn’t even heard her at all. Veyae went into the back to start brewing the tea for them, but she heard Lavignal pacing outside, mumbling to himself and probably fidgeting with those little horn-things of his.

She brought tea for the two of them, and Lavignal finally stopped pacing to sit down at the reception desk to drink. The two of them sat there in mostly agitated silence for probably half an hour before the door to Revin’s office opened and Lavignal shot up onto his feet.

“Ambassador,” Lavignal stood to attention, looking at him expectantly.

Revin lifted the paper that Veyae had given him at Lavignal. “This looks like espionage, my contact in Zenith Apex just confirmed.”

“E-Espionage? Here? Why would… how…” The colour drained out of Lavignal’s face.

The door burst open before he could have a panic attack, and Firecrest strode in, walking with purpose. “Ambassador. It sounds like that explosion was a terrorist attack, up by the aqueducts. From what I can tell the damage wasn’t serious and nobody was hurt.”

“Infernal Spirit save me… please tell me that those idiot Mortals’ Rights Activists aren’t behind it.” Revin asked, and as he did, Lavignal started looking back and forth between him and Firecrest.

“Can’t tell for sure, but I heard someone say he saw their logo painted on the wall. Do you want me to go gather more information, Ambassador?” Firecrest still stood at attention even as Lavignal started to freak out again.

“This is a problem, isn't it?” Veyae asked, breaking the silence of Revin not answering.

“It’s probably nothing,” Revin huffed. “The Empire didn’t do this, and I’m gonna…” He glared at the sheet of paper Veyae found, and immediately animated a Runic focus to draw a simple pattern onto it. It ignited immediately, and Revin held it by the corner until it almost burned up and then let the smoldering bits fall to the floor where he stomped them into ashes. 

“Maybe we should consider… not being in the city? Serriqa is going to be… She’ll be so pissed…” Lavignal’s voice rose in pitch up to a whine. He fiddled with his hands anxiously, looking at Revin for some sort of consolation.

“It’s  _ fine!  _ You don’t have to be such a–” Revin trailed off as the mechanical roar of a Runic cart cut through their conversation, growing louder rapidly.

“Away from the door,” Firecrest growled, grabbing Veyae by the arm and dragging her further into the building. She animated her Weapon, a massive two-handed sword, and held it at the ready.

The cart screeched to a stop right in front of the door, footsteps sounded on the stone, and the door swung open to reveal a somewhat haggard looking Viridian, her braid done up but not with its typical neatness.

“I feared that you all would still be here, you mus—”

Firecrest snarled and leapt forward, swinging her sword at Viridian’s head. Veyae felt all the heat drain out of her body and her stomach twisted itself into a knot as she watched Firecrest’s massive bulk crash down upon Viridian.

_ ‘No!!’ _

Viridian’s Weapon flickered into existence, a two-handed hammer that looked like it was made out of stone but tinted green. An etching of a pair of snakes wound their way up the shaft, meeting at the head of the weapon. The head itself was subtly etched with the texture of scales, and had a wicked looking spike opposite a wide flat striking surface. She moved with an almost supernatural fluidity and effortlessness, deflecting Firecrest’s blade just enough up into the air to miss her head. Her Weapon flickered out of existence, her hands shifted position, and the hammer reappeared. Viridian drove the butt of her Weapon into Firecrest’s ribs, and the security officer grunted, her eyes going wide as she stumbled forward and sank to her knees. The blow struck, Viridian dismissed the hammer that was the source of her nicknames and stepped around her like she was walking around an inconvenient puddle.

“You all need to get out of the city, now,” Viridian continued along as if Firecrest’s attack was nothing. She’d certainly made it look like nothing.

“You think that you can manipulate us, Viper?” Revin growled, trying to have some bluster, but Veyae could see him trembling. Even in the face of something so daunting, the man knew nothing but bravado.

“Of course I do, little man.” Viridian rolled her eyes a little. “If I wished to twist you about then I’d have you in a neat little bow by now. I’d have you kissing my boots and begging me for the opportunity to betray your Empress, but instead I’m here  _ in person _ trying to keep you from being imprisoned.”

“Why would we be imprisoned unless you sic them upon on us?” Revin looked over at Firecrest, as if hoping that she’d be able to recover and subdue Viridian if only he stalled enough. Instead, the woman just groaned and retched, falling even flatter down on her face.

“I seized some currency from the saboteurs, and upon inspection, I saw that most of the notes had originally been issued to your Embassy. I suspect similar evidence will soon bubble to the surface.” Viridian looked over her shoulder as a noise came from the street, but it died down.

_ ‘Evidence like that expense report I found… I’ve seen this before. Done this before. A string of evidence will surface, and before any real investigation can be done that discredits all of it, it will be too late, hasty decisions will be made. _

“Revin, we should do what she says,” Lavignal sounded like he was in the middle of having a panic attack, breaking ranks with Revin and leaning down beside Firecrest to help her onto her feet. “If we stay they’ll arrest us.”

“You don’t know that! Maybe they’ll just arrest us because we’re running. Maybe that’s what she wants.” Revin was starting to get really twitchy, looking behind him and fidgeting with his hands.

“Maybe that’s what she thinks you want her to think,” Veyae rolled her eyes. “Don’t waste time with hypotheticals, Ambassador, make a choice.”

“Listen to your secretary,” Viridian gave Veyae a subtle smile. “Your time is very fleeting, I had to rush here ahead of her Majesty’s forces and I shan’t be slowing them down any more lest I undermine my own credibility with her Majesty. Make good on what little time you have and flee.”

“F-Fuck… you…” Firecrest wheezed, rising up onto her feet with Lavignal’s help. She was glaring at Viridian with an intense hatred.

“Another time, dear,” Viridian walked out the door without looking back.

“Alright, fine, gather your things, two minutes and let’s go,” Revin sighed and darted up the stairs into his office.

“Crestie, cmon, lets go, no time to waste,” Lavignal tried to help Firecrest but she pushed him away and walked into the back, clutching her stomach and wheezing softly. Lavignal shot Veyae a confused look for a second, then followed Firecrest into the back.

Veyae had all her paperwork with her, and her personal items were all either at her house or in Viridian’s manor. She’d never be able to grab them in time. Instead, she went for the front door, slipping through it quietly so as not to alarm the others.

“Hello, darling,” Viridian was there, standing just off to the side. She had a regretful look on her face.

“Is everything going to be okay?” Veyae asked, walking over to her.

“A conflict may be unavoidable, Serriqa has many positive qualities but a calm temperament is not one of them.” Viridian gently took Veyae’s hand in hers, in that way she did. “If you do wish to stay here with me, then I shall guarantee your safety.”

Veyae’s heart soared, but at the same time, a sort of dread crept through the feeling. “If I stay… what will happen to them? What will happen to me? I’d just be a prisoner, wouldn’t I?”

Viridian chuckled softly, shaking her head. “I could promise you a gilded cage, little one. But If conflict does erupt you may be in it for a while, I’m afraid.”

“That’s tempting, in a way. But… I don’t think…” The dread crept further, undercutting the happiness of the fantasy, and leaving her with a sort of bitter morosity. As fond as she was of Viridian, the woman couldn’t be her entire life.

Viridian took a step closer, cradling Veyae’s head gently with her other hand and tilting it forward so that she could plant a kiss on the top of it. “Take care of yourself, darling. And be ready to fight because some of our forces will definitely be sent in pursuit of you.”

“Wait, what? Viridian I can’t fight I don’t–” She pulled away a little, but Viridian kept her by the wrist.

She had a confident smile on her lips and an intensity in her eyes. “You are a very talented Runic artist, Veyae; one day you will put all of us to shame. Believe in yourself” Viridian let her wrist go, and started to casually walk down the street in the direction of the Royal Grounds.

“I’ll see you again, someday,” Veyae called out to her, trying to make it sound like a statement rather than a question.

“I do certainly hope so, my sweet,” Viridian gave her a wink and blew a kiss to her right before she turned into a side street. The gesture made the butterflies in her stomach thrash around, but she kept her cool.

“Veyae? Where— Here she is!” Lavignal peeked his head out the front door. “We’re leaving out the back door, come on,” He waved her inside.

“No, come out this way,” Veyae pointed to the Runic cart parked on the street, no doubt the one that Viridian had driven here in. “We can use this.”

“Where did…? Actually, nevermind, great idea, Veyae.” Lavignal went back inside and started yelling.

The cart was just big enough for the four of them, which was undoubtedly why Viridian had driven it to the Embassy. Revin hid away in the back, his face concealed under a hood as he muttered to himself in paranoia. Firecrest sat next to Veyae, nursing her sore ribs as Lavignal drove them towards the northern border of the city.

“Where are we going, Lavignal? We should be going spin of here, not north.” Revin peeked out from under his hood, sounding agitated.

“Gonna go the long way around. There’s a little road that takes us near the Solar boundary, we can slip around and make it to Zenith Apex from there without being on the main roads.” Lavignal swatted Revin away and sounded pretty on-edge himself.

“More patrols on the spinward roads, too,” Firecrest muttered. “Lav’s right, this is smarter.”

“Are you alright?” Veyae asked, putting a hand on Firecrest’s shoulder. She was wearing a cloak over her armor to conceal the Imperial symbols on it.

“Bitch knocked me out like I was nothing. She coulda gotten me worse too, if she’d wanted.” Firecrest sighed. “Kinda humiliating, you know?”

“Crestie, that was the  _ actual _ Viper. Next you’ll be upset that you lost a duel to Ulas.” Veyae could tell that Lavignal was trying to reassert some of his playful teasing but the strain in his voice undercut that tone a bit.

_ ‘Why is he talking about Ulas? Viridian said he and Niao were prominent controversial figures, I wonder what that reference means.’ _

“I didn’t recognize her at first. Wouldn’t have tried if I’d known,” Firecrest admitted, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Lavignal drove them to the edge of the city without incident. Everything seemed so normal and calm, like the city itself was trying to lull them into a false sense of security. The cart took them past the city limits into a large expanse of ranch land. Animals that were clearly livestock milled about, eating grass from fields or a grayish-coloured plant that looked like reeds out of troughs. They passed through a hilly field with tall stands of trees. A pair of four-legged massive lumbering beasts with shaggy brown fur pulled leaves off of the trees with two tendril-like appendages while a Reflection watched.

“Uhh… Hey Lavignal…” Firecrest was leaning out the side of the car, looking behind them.

“I know where I’m going, Crestie. I’ve been through these roads before.” Lavignal suppressed a yawn and then re-straightened himself. 

“We just got high enough for me to see the city behind us. There’s six… no, seven carts that I think are following us.” Firecrest formed a fist and made a motion that looked like she was only just stopping herself from punching Lavignal in the arm. It was probably better that she didn’t, seeing as how he was still driving.

“Stars’ Mercy,” Lavignal muttered, taking his eyes off the driving for a second to look at where Firecrest was pointing. “Those look like they might be pursuit carts to me. Do they look like that to you?”

“Can’t tell…” Firecrest murmured, squinting.

Veyae felt a moment of panic as she remembered that Viridian had warned her that people would be sent after them. That she might have to fight. She couldn’t do anything, and neither could any of these three, they were all just as scared and irrational as she was. ...No. No, she didn’t have to be scared and irrational. She was the High Priestess of Mother Amia, she could handle this. A stillness and a sense determination fell over her.

_ ‘You are a very talented Runic artist, Veyae; one day you will put all of us to shame. Believe in yourself.’ _

Veyae threw her bag off of her lap into the floor of the cart and animated a Runic focus to start drawing with. Drawing Runes in a moving vehicle was a difficult complication to an already very delicate process, but Veyae had spent decades drawing Runes in moving horse-drawn carriages, so this was nothing. The magnification design that Breeze had shown her was meant for medical operations but she’d practiced it enough to understand how to adjust it. She drew a wreath-like pattern in the air, cradling the Rune closer to her to keep it from drifting off when the cart hit a bump. The opening in the middle was about seven inches in diameter, the Rune bending and magnifying the light that passed through it. It wasn’t quite right at first, the image was all blurry, and she had to start adjusting it to get the focal point correct.

“What are you doing?” Revin finally noticed that she was drawing a Rune and scowled at her. She ignored him as she made the final adjustments. A surge of accomplishment hit her as the image in the middle of the Rune came into focus, showing her the finer details of the stone road in front of her.

“Firecrest, use this, find out who’s following us.” The big woman looked back at her, still half-leaning out the side of the cart.

“Huh? What’s that?”

“Magnification Rune. You know how to hold Runes without breaking them, right?” She held it out to her gently,

“Well, yeah, but Veyae you can’t just draw a—” She took the rune and held it up to her face. “Oh… I guess you can.” Firecrest gave her a suspicious look then leaned back off the side of the cart with the Rune, studying their pursuers.

Veyae didn’t wait for the answer, she started to draw again. The design was something that she had iterated upon with her sisters back in life and it was a complicated one, but it was one that she knew very well.

“Shit. That’s a pursuit team all right. Seven of them coming up the road.” Firecrest was inspecting the approaching convoy using the Rune. “Can you speed up?”

“Crestie, you know these things don’t go any faster than this.” Lavignal squirmed a little in his seat, stealing tiny glances at their pursuers.

“I don’t fucking know that! How would I know that!”

“Because if this thing could go any faster I would already be going that fast! You think I’m not freaking out, too?”

“I am  _ not _ frea—”

“Both of you, stop talking for ten seconds.” Veyae interrupted the escalating shouting match.

“Vey-”

“Ah!” She interrupted Firecrest again, pausing her Runic drawing to raise a recriminating finger at her. Fortunately, the two of them listened to her and stopped. Both of them took several deep breaths, letting the tension diffuse from the situation.

“What are you drawing?” Revin interrupted the silence, peering at her suspiciously under his hood.

“A deterrent. Lavignal, keep driving, Firecrest, keep an eye on them and let us know when they get close. Revin, I’m going to need more room.”

There was a moment of stillness as Revin stared at her, shocked. “Fucking priestess…” he murmured, a sneer starting to cross his face.

“Please do what she says, Ambassador,” Lavignal spoke up before Revin could get himself more worked up. “Veyae, we have your back.” Revin shot a scowl over at Lavignal before he heaved a sigh and scooted over in his seat, giving Veyae some more space to continue drawing.

“How much Runic do you all know?” Veyae asked, expanding the structure of her Rune out further, building up the pathways which it would be using to channel energy towards the firing mechanism.

“None,” “Almost nothing,” “...Enough,” Firecrest, Lavignal, and Revin answered.

“Do you know how to make a frequency trigger?” she asked Revin.

“Uhhh… You mean like, a sound-activated Rune?” He blinked stupidly back at her.

“Yes, a switch that flips at a certain sound frequency and something separate to create that frequency,” She kept working as she spoke, building some of the power storage the Rune would need. This particular design was very similar to the Rune she’d hit Taly with when she’d first awoken, but that one was designed for speed, to create one quick shot to take someone down with. This design could be fired repeatedly, and had held a lot of energy in reserve to fire without the need to fully recharge.

_ “We should call this design something. It needs a code name, something so we can identify it, something for the heretics to fear.” Renia chuckled hand on her chin as she thought. _

_ “I am not giving it a silly name, sister. It does its job, that’s enough.” Veyae rolled her eyes as she wrote down some notes on the design. _

_ “Scorcher? Illuminating Fist? Radiant Wrath?” Renia ignored the protest, a smile creeping across her face with every name suggestion. _

_ “Those are all awful. Please, stop,” Veyae sighed. _

_ Renia snorted defensively but stopped offering suggestions for a moment. After a few minutes of silence, she raised a finger in the air, and gave Veyae a deliberate look. _

_ “Alright, let’s hear it,” Veyae looked up, unamused when Renia didn’t offer the name suggestion herself. _

_ “Sunset.” _

“Well… I understand the theory but I don’t know if I can just design something like that from scratch.” Revin squirmed uncomfortably, looking away from her.

“Here, I’ll make you a template.” Veyae set her Rune-in-progress off to the side and quickly sketched out the paired triggers for Revin. She gave the floating Rune fragments a gentle shove and they drifted towards Revin. “Attach that trigger to some Runes that just overload and blow up. Nothing too severe, just give them like a three second timer after they're triggered. Maybe a dozen of them.”

“...Alright,” Revin muttered in defeat, animating his Runic focus and starting to draw.

Veyae worked on her own Rune as Revin made the miniature explosives for her. Lavignal did his best to keep the cart steady but the occasional jostle still made Revin mess up his drawings every now and again. He cursed under his breath and restarted as it happened, shooting a scowl at Veyae as though she was the one causing it.

“They’re startin’ to get pretty close,” Firecrest called in alarm. Over an hour had passed since she’d started drawing. In that time they had gotten pretty high up into the hills, leaving the ranches behind. The screeching whine of the pursuit carts became audible just as Veyae was finishing up her Rune and Revin was still fumbling with his fifth copy of what Veyae had asked for. 

“Sounds like they’re close enough, do you disagree, Firecrest?” she asked, standing up, holding the large Rune bigger than her torso in front of her. 

“No, they’re pretty fuckin’ close,” Firecrest shot her a worried look, and Veyae gestured for her to take the cart’s canopy down. The seven vehicles were two-wheeled devices much smaller than their own, with riders hunched over the body, clinging to it closely. Unlike the cart they were riding in, it didn’t look like there were any complex, delicate controls, but they seemed to have simple mechanical ones that directed the motion of the vehicle by responding to how the driver shifted their body weight around. Veyae didn’t study them for very long before she aimed and fired.

“Shit!” Firecrest cried out, covering her eyes as a radiant beam of light appeared in the dim sky. Long, dark shadows stretched away from it in every direction, desperately trying to flee,back to the sanctuary of Umbraelen’s typical state of perpetual omnidirectional twilight. The beam lasted less than a second before the Rune shut itself off. Veyae’s own eyes had adjusted almost instantly to the intense light, and then readjusted again in its absence. The Tahn were short, but other people’s eyes couldn’t adjust like theirs could.

The beam struck the cart in the lead, making metal melt, split, and pop as it was superheated in an instant. The vehicle crashed in a twisting, tumbling heap, its rider thrown violently to the side. The other six scattered to avoid the debris, forming back up in a disciplined manner. Veyae ducked down as bits of Rune dust flew at them from the riders, the fragments trying to connect to and ruin her Rune just as Breeze had done when she’d first awoken.

“Nice shot!” Firecrest’s congratulation was cut short by the roar of a fireball that struck the side of their cart. A wave of heat washed over them as the cart’s wooden finishings ignited.

“It’s stuck to the cart!” Revin ducked down, breaking one of the Runes he’d made for Veyae as he did so. He quickly started drawing another Rune on the side of the vehicle where the flames were spreading from, even as Veyae stood back up and fired again. Her aim was good, striking one of the erratically moving riders in the side, cutting through their leg and melting a hole in the side of the cart, sending another pile of debris to join the first. Another barrage of Rune fragments flew at her, this time narrowly missing her Rune. Veyae ducked down again, setting it off to the side and gathering up the remote explosion Runes that Revin had made for her. She scattered them into the wind, letting them drift down to the road behind him. A high pitched whine filled the air as she hit the trigger, followed by three seconds of silence.

The ground shook as the blasts went off, sending a shower of dirt and stone into the air. She stood back up, taking aim, searching for another target to eviscerate with her laser. Rune fragments flew through the cloud of dust thrown prematurely at her in anticipation of her next shot, The fragments stuck to the deadly Rune, ruining the delicate balance that allowed it to work. She tossed it at the road, the lines of Rune dust crumbling as they impacted with the ground, the remaining energy contained within bursting out in a series of small popping explosions. She ducked down, and immediately started to draw a new Rune. A moment later, she heard the sound of screeching metal, felt a jolt, and was suddenly flying through the air. She saw the cart flipping over onto its side, metal screeching against stone as it crashed. She hit the ground with breath-crushing impact, her arm and shoulder screaming in pain as she did a half-roll. She tasted dirt and blood as she came to a rest face-down on the side of the road.

“Crestie? Lavignal?” She called out with a shaky voice, trying to rise to her feet but not getting far before her vision swirled and the edges darkened. Her head ached horrifically, threatening to rob her of consciousness. A reflection leapt off of one of the small pursuit vehicles, a spear appearing in their hands as they darted towards her. Firecrest’s sword came out of the cloud of dirt and dust in the air, slicing a deep line across the attacker’s stomach. Blood sprayed all over the ground and the attacker stumbled forward onto their face. Firecrest whirled, blade glinting in the dust as she met another attacker.

Veyae summoned her own Weapon, her axe, into her left hand as her vision started to clear up a little. Two people were harassing Firecrest, trying to flank and surround her. She was snarling at them, swinging her greatsword in wide arcs to keep them at bay, but it didn’t look to Veyae like she was doing anything other than buying herself some time. Veyae came to her assistance, axe brandished, ready to swing it at the nearest attacker, a slender man whose Weapons were a pair of short swords. She took an awkard slice at him, which he seemed to dodge far too easily. He paused to look at her, in something nearing puzzlement before he darted forward, blades leading. She tried to swat the weapons away, but it didn’t work the way she’d always seen other people do it. A blade sliced into her throat, cutting off her breath, filling her mouth with blood.

A plume of fire struck the man from behind, making him stumble forward, stabbing himself on Veyae’s axe. Even as he did, She dismissed the Weapon, raising both her hands to clutch at her throat, to hold in her lifeblood as it oozed down her neck. She fell to her knees, and then forward onto her arms. Everything faded to a kind of monochrome, it felt like she was dying again, everything was going numb.

_ ‘Will I come back again? Maybe this was my only time, like Breeze said. Sometimes, we just don’t wake up…’ _

Unlike last time, the darkness didn’t close in until nothing was left. She just sort of hovered there, between life and death, waiting to finish suffocating. Suddenly, pain crashed through her chest, as she vomited blood and the contents of her stomach out onto the road. She gasped just as soon as she finished, tasting bile and sick.

“Veyae? You okay?” Revin’s voice was next to her and his hand was on her back. His tone had a concern to it that seemed unnatural coming from him.

“Goddess’ mercy…” Veyae cursed, feeling a horrible wracking shiver course through her as her body survived the impossible. Her vision started to clear up, the tunneling fading away and colours returning. She spat out more blood even as the world spun around her. She raised her hand to her neck, searching for the wound. The deep, lethal cut wasn’t there, instead it was just a sore, scabbed over scratch like someone had raked her with their nails.

“Looks like he didn’t get you that bad. She’s alright!” Revin rose to his feet and yelled over at someone, presumably Lavignal and Firecrest. She looked over where Revin was yelling at and saw Lavignal with one leg pinned under their fallen cart. Firecrest was positioning herself next to it, preparing to lift it up.

_ ‘He didn’t get me that bad? Really?’ _

She heard Lavignal groan as Firecrest lifted the cart off of him, he was shuddering with what must have been immense pain when the weight was lifted off his crushed leg. With shaky breath he dragged himself out from under it, letting Firecrest set it back down with a soft crunch as the weight settled upon broken stones. 

“Heyyy Veyae’s okay~” Lavignal called out in a loopy tone, giggling softly right after. “This reeeaaallllyyy hurts.”

“I guess you are too.” Veyae called back, rising up into a half-crouch. As she got a better view, she saw that Lavignal’s left leg was actually a mangled mass of bone, blood, and sinew. Revin knelt next to him, taking his cloak off and ripping apart a few of the seams. He tightly wrapped the cloth around Lavignal’s leg, dressing and fiddling with the wound in a way that looked like he was familiar with treating injuries even if it wasn’t the way that Veyae herself would have treated a mortal body’s injuries

She slowly rose up onto her feet, still feeling shaky and hard of breath. Their attackers’ bodies were lined up next to each other on the side of the road, a vicious stab-wound through the chest of each of them. They all had a variety of wounds and injuries from the chase and the fight, including the one whose leg had been burned off at the shin by Veyae’s laser. The deep, penetrating wounds in their torsos had a uniformity and neatness to them that looked like they’d been done post mortem.

“Did you stab all of them? Are they dead?” she asked.

“Yes I stabbed them. No, they’re not dead. Our esteemed ambassador wanted to leave them alive.” Firecrest manifested her Weapon and went over to one of the front wheels of the cart. Ice covered the wheel and surrounding mechanisms entirely, Veyae realized that must have been the reason that the cart had flipped and thrown all of them out. Firecrest started to chisel away at the wheel, ice crumbling and coming apart without much difficulty in the warm spring-like temperature.

She went over to help Firecrest with the wheel, drawing and using a Rune to melt and peel away the ice while Revin tended to Lavignal. They’d freed the wheel and axle at about the same time that Lavignal was gingerly rising up onto his good leg, leaning on Revin for support, albeit very awkwardly, given their height difference.

“Can it still go?” Lavignal asked. He still had a sort of spacey look in his eyes. Veyae had never seen someone react that way to having their leg crushed, but she didn’t question it, there was probably a stupid explanation anyway.

“Think so,” FIrecrest grunted, testing the de-iced wheel to see if it would spin, which it did. “Put Lavignal down and help me flip this thing back onto its wheels, will ya?” The three of them heaved and pushed as Lavignal sat on the side of the road, trying to shift the vehicle’s center of gravity over the tipping point. With an effort that was more Firecrest’s than the two of them combined, they succeeded and the cart crashed back down onto its wheels, metal groaning in protest.

“You good to drive?” Firecrest asked Lavignal.

“Fuuuck no,” Lavignal giggled hysterically, wincing even as he did it. “I’d toootally drive us off the cliff.” He raised his hands into the air and made a little bit of a show of one hand ‘driving’ off the other and crashing into a pit of some kind, complete with goofy explosion noises.

Veyae helped Firecrest carry Lavignal into the back of the cart as Revin went and started diagnosing the cart to make sure it worked. After a few minutes, he drew the control Runes into the console, a glittering incorporeal extension of the vehicle’s controls. He started it, and the cart chugged and protested a little bit before it started up properly, puttering up to its full speed.

“So, what will happen to them?” Veyae asked, looking over her shoulder at the bodies of their attackers before they faded from view. She was sitting on Firecrest’s lap in the front of the cart so that Lavignal could lie down in the back. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately, his breathing shallow but steady.

“They’ll wake up in a day or so, sore, but alive. I trashed their vehicles too, so we should be clear. The Queendom won’t know their team failed for a few days at least, and by then we’ll be halfway to Zenith Apex. We never would have made it if you hadn’t taken so many of them out ahead of time.”

Veyae blushed a little, remembering the events of the fight. “I thought I only got the two I hit with the laser.”

“Two went down from the explosive Runes you threw out. Looks like one of the riders was thrown into another. I found one of them with a broken leg and another had a pretty severe concussion. You got five in total if you count the one who fell onto your Axe.”

“Hey! I hit that one with a fire Rune!” Revin whined.

“Sure, but Veyae distracted him with the worst display of martial skill I’ve ever seen out of the corner of my eye. Really, it’s only fair to credit her with that kill.” Firecrest chuckled, and Veyae scowled.

“I can’t have been  _ that _ bad…” she muttered. “How much skill can it take to hit someone with an axe?”

“Wow. Rude.” Firecrest chuckled in mock indignation.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just draw a Rune to fight with like I did. Apparently you’re better at Runic than I am.” Revin had a way of making the compliment into an accusation,

“She probably wasn’t thinking clearly, it looked like she cracked her head on the road when we all got thrown out.” Firecrest patted her on the top of the head, a gesture that seemed to be as much to check for bumps as it was a reassurance.

“It was kinda hazy at the time,” Veyae admitted, frowning at both of them.

“Well you were pretty amazing either way. Great job,” Firecrest congratulated her. “Wouldn’t have thought you for a fighter, Veyae.”

“Me neither. I fought in life but I didn’t think I’d be able to hold a candle to people out here.” Veyae blushed a little, remembering the confidence she’d had just a short while ago. How quickly she’d shifted gears into casually bantering with her co-workers.

“The priestesses of Tahn are all fighters,” Revin murmured. “But someone as good as you must have been leadership, am I right?”

“Yeah. That’s… one way to put it,” she avoided elaborating and Revin was clearly too focused on driving to bother pressing her. Instead, she sighed, feeling exhaustion setting in on her the same way it apparently had on Lavignal. Surviving wounds that would kill a Mortal was a nice benefit of the afterlife, but it did leave one feeling drained and exhausted, apparently. Much as she didn’t think it possible, she managed to squirm and get comfortable enough on Firecrest’s lap to drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Why hello there dumpling, haven’t seen you in a while. You’re Taly’s friend, right?” Savannah looked the same but her cafe was a bit different. The chairs and tables had been rearranged and the place had been painted a dark green. Each table had a ornament on it, carved out of what looked like ivory. They looked like depictions of shooting stars, bursts of formless energy on trails of light and dust.

“I was out of town for a bit… Are Taly and Breeze still around?” She sat down at the table a little nervously, still feeling out of place here. She’d gotten somewhat used to Coroneum, and now she’d had to move again.

“Uh-huh. Taly’s still ordering that awful cider that only she likes. Breeze never wants me to make them anything, they just come by to chat every now and again.” Without waiting for a request, Savannah started making what looked like that drink that she’d made for Veyae when Taly had brought her here.

“Is there some significance to the redecoration? I like it,” She asked softly, admiring one of the little carvings that sat upon the counter.

Savannah clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she worked. “Breezie never told you about the Stellar Ascension? I’m gonna need to have a word with them, slacking off in their duties. It’s a religious holiday, happens every four years.” She clinked the tiny spoon on the side of the cup and passed it to Veyae. Instinctively, Veyae took out some of her Seris to pay for it but stopped with her hand midway when she saw the amused look on Savannah’s face.

“If paying me makes you feel better I won’t say no. Queendom scrip ends up in the trash, though.” Savannah winked at her.

“Sorry. Habit,” Veyae blushed a little, putting the currency away and taking the drink instead. “Can I ask about the Stellar Ascension? I didn’t know there was much of a religion here on Umbraelen.”

“Oh, there’s a couple. Us Star Children believe that our Sun is just one star, like any other of all the ones in the sky,” She gestured up at the perpetual night sky of Umbraelen with a sort of reverence. “Only difference is that ours looks different because of how close we are to it. We believe that each star has its own Mortal worlds orbiting it, it’s own version of Umbraelen. During the Stellar Ascension we build these little Runic devices called  _ bakkain. Bakkain _ have little messages and gifts in them. They get launched up into the sky, past the barrier, and fly off into space, hopefully reaching one of our distant siblings around another star.”

“I like the sound of that…” Veyae murmured happily. Much as her own faith had never been perfect at filling the holes in her life, it had been something important to her, and she still missed it. It was strange to think of her religion as something she didn’t have anymore. She still invoked the Goddess’ name in her thoughts and occasional curses, but it wasn’t quite the same as it had been.

“Mmhmm. Empress doesn’t like it, says sending raw materials into space is wasteful, so she struck a deal with some of the representatives to let us do it every four years. It’s a fine compromise I think, Queendom doesnt let us build  _ bakkain  _ at all.” As they spoke, another customer came up to the counter to ask for something. Savannah gave Veyae a warm smile, and waved her away.

Veyae drank her… whatever it was alone in the corner, gathering her nerves to go climb the Nursery spire steps. It was silly for her to be so rattled, but “dying” again had disturbed her, and she didn’t have Viridian to go home to anymore. Well… at least this drink Savannah had made was extremely delicious. She’d never found something comparable in Coroneum, though perhaps that was just because she didn’t know how to ask.

She knocked on the door to the Nursery so softly that she immediately scolded herself, thinking there was no way Breeze even heard it. She gathered her nerves and tried to knock again when the door opened, revealing Breeze, toothbrush in their mouth and hair utterly disheveled.

“Oh. Wash ug Ayay” Breeze mumbled around the brush, not seeming surprised at all to see her.

“Umm… Hey Breeze. I just got back and they told me I should find some place to stay and I didn’t really know so I thought—” Veyae started to ramble a little but but Breeze just stepped aside and waved her inside. They went directly into the dormitories, leaving Veyae to have a seat in the common area. Breeze didn’t take long, and returned without their toothbrush and with hair slightly more smoothed down but still an utter disaster. They sat down next to Veyae on the couch.

“Are you okay?” Breeze asked, concern on their face.

“I…” Veyae felt herself tremble a little. “...We were running from Coroneum, and we got into a fight. Someone cut my throat and it felt like I was dying again, and I kept thinking that—”

Breeze shushed her a little, putting their arm around her and squeezing. “It’s okay. You’re safe here.”

Veyae trembled and cried as Breeze held her. It made no sense for her to feel like this, she didn’t understand it at all. She still resented feeling and being treated like a child here but Breeze’s gentle murmuring made her feel better and she didn’t want them to stop.

“I miss Viridian,” Veyae sniffled.

“Were the two of you actually in a relationship?” Breeze asked.

“...yeah. She was the first person I ever…” Veyae figured that her voice was probably barely even audible through Breeze’s chest.

“Hey, it’s okay. A relationship like that is tough. Are the two of you still on good terms?”

“I think so…” She pulled away from Breeze’s embrace a little and sulked. Breeze handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose with it.

“So, you’ll probably be able to see her again. She comes to Zenith Apex all the time. Besides, you’re gonna be around for a long time, you have forever to see her again.”

“You must think I’m stupid for seeing her even after you told me not to,” Veyae continued to sulk a little, but she could feel her funk starting to clear.

“What’s the point in being immortal if you can’t do stupid things,” Breeze elbowed her teasingly, and she giggled a little.

“I guess… Am I going to be in trouble with the Empire if they find out?” Veyae smiled and leaned into Breeze a little bit.

“I doubt it, but maybe don’t go around telling everybody you’re sleeping with The Viper, eh?” Breeze hugged her again, giving her a kiss on the top of her head the same way Viridian often did.

“...I shot some people with lasers,” she smiled softly to herself, and then started giggling at how ridiculous she sounded.

“Oh yeah? Same kind you hit Taly with?” Breeze giggled a bit themselves, and Veyae felt herself relax finally.

“Similar. The kind I used on Taly was a single-use, the one I made was big and it was for firing continually.”

“You should draw it for me, I’d like to see it. I can probably optimize it a bit for you, too.”

“No way. I spent years optimizing it when I was alive,” she gave them a playful swat. “But I hear you’re a genius of some kind when it comes to Runic.”

“Wouldn’t go that far, but I know what I’m doing, yeah. I designed this arm, after all,” Breeze flexed the fingers on their left arm, showing it off a little.

Veyae nodded, and yawned. It had been a long day and then she’d gone and worn herself out even more by crying. “Is my old room still free?”

“Yep. I cleaned it up but you’re welcome to stay there for as long as you want. I’m sure that they’ll let you have some time off after what happened.”

Veyae nodded, giving Breeze another hug before getting up and going to bed.

She slept deep and dreamlessly, awakening some time much later feeling groggy but somewhat refreshed. She went into the little adjoining bathroom, seeing that the heated water tank was full, it must have been refilled since she’d been gone. She poured herself a hot bath and sank down into the water with a sigh. She dozed into a kind of a half-awake slumber for a while, enjoying the heat of the water when a knock on her door ruined everything.

She answered the door in a towel, suddenly appreciative of Viridian’s mood that one time she had knocked on the other woman’s door. Breeze stood there, holding a letter. “Looks like an Imperial summon,” they said softly, holding it out for her. Veyae delicately reached out with the hand that wasn’t holding the towel up and took the letter, awkwardly opening it and fishing out the paper inside, getting it a bit wet as she did.

“The Empress wants to see me…” she whispered.

***

The door to Firrinel’s private quarters was unguarded, as everything on Umbraelen seemed to be. She felt like she should be nervous, but she wasn’t. Firrinel was supposedly the most powerful person on the planet, but that had been her, back on her own planet. Perhaps she’d have something in common with the woman.

She clutched the knocker and rapped on the door, brass striking brass and echoing out in loud percussion. There was no immediate answer, she was kept waiting for a little over a minute before the door creaked open. A young-looking androgynous girl stood in the doorway. She seemed to exist in a stark contrast to the unadorned and utilitarian theme of Firrinel’s Empire with how decorated she was. A row of jeweled piercings went up and down both of her ears. Her blouse was a well-fitted soft purple that was made out of an exquisite looking material reminiscent of silk. A delicate pattern formed out of golden thread wound its way around the garment. Her skirt was a riding skirt, split and hemmed down the middle while still being loose and flowing. She had several rings and bracelets on, all of which looked incredibly valuable, and to cap it all off was a shining golden tiara. Veyae’s eyes were drawn most to a thick collar the girl wore, made out of a glimmery silver metal. It was the most plain piece she wore, but she sensed a sort of significance about it, a purpose. When she looked for more than a moment, she saw a subtle inscription in the metal - Firrinel’s name.

“Greetings. You must be Veyae?” The girl asked, a calm but welcoming expression on her face.

“Yes. I’m here at the Empress’ summon.” She avoided staring at the pretty girl, if she was the Empress’ assistant then it would be just as much of a gaffe to be a fool in front of her as it would to do so in front of her Sovereign.

“Mistress will be occupied for a little while, but do come on inside. I am Kavri, her husband.” Kavri didn’t offer Veyae a handshake or any other kind of salutary gesture, but instead immediately embraced Veyae in a quick hug.

“...Husband? Did I hear you right?” Veyae asked. She wasn’t quite sure if she really understood what the term husband really meant in this context but she knew she’d be better off asking rather than assuming. 

“Yes, I’m male,” Kavri smiled at her, still calm and composed but with a bit of a mischievous look in his eyes. Veyae suspected he was asked that question quite often. “But perhaps it would be more accurate to call me her main spouse, she has many other partners.” Without further explanation he led Veyae into a grand entryway. Veyae had little time to take in the grand sanctuary of the Empress before Kavri took her into a side room at the other end. The sitting room that they entered was small and cozy, with a window overlooking the city. An empty fireplace occupied the other side of the room, the wood burned down to ash.

“Make yourself at home, Miss,” Kavri gestured to the seats arranged around a circular wooden table in the middle of the sitting room. The table was quaint, barely offering much room for four people if they sat at it, and a few light snacks were arranged on a platter in the middle. “I will return shortly.”

“Thank you. Is there an honorific I should use to address you by?” She asked, picking a seat at the back of the room for herself.

“Most of Mistress’ guests call me ‘pet’, but you may call me Kavri if that is too intimate for you. If a formal title would make you more comfortable, use ‘Imperial Consort’” Kavri continued to maintain his calm, formal demeanor but again that slightly mischievous glimmer entered his eyes. Veyae suspected that the boy was a bit of a brat in spite of his courtly mannerisms.

She let herself settle into a sort of stillness as she waited. She knew that making her wait like this was probably to let her get herself worked up and anxious. She didn’t think she had any reason to be anxious, she’d saved the ambassador and her affair with Viridian had been a secret. Even if they did know about it, she’d done nothing wrong.

_ ‘Stop that. Be still and wait for the cute boy to return,’  _ She scolded herself.

The door opened before long, admitting Kavri, holding a tray of tea. He set the tray down on the table, humming softly to himself as he poured a cup for Veyae, and another for himself. He seated himself in a chair next to hers and looked at her with a fond expression on his face. “So Miss Veyae, where have you been staying since you returned to the city?”

“I…” Veyae paused briefly. She hadn’t been expecting small-talk with the Empress’ husband. “I was just told to find a place to stay for a while. I ended up going back to my Nursery; I wasn’t sure where else to go.”

“Oh? Is that an unpleasant arrangement for you?”

“No. I quite enjoy Breeze’s company and I wanted to see them. It was a very difficult journey to get here,” she answered honestly. Truthfully she was quite rattled by the fight. It made little sense to her, she’d fought for her life dozens of times, including the one time she’d lost. Now she was semi-immortal and the one fight she’d been in had shaken her.

“I am quite fond of Breeze, myself, though Mistress finds their work ethic to be somewhat vexing. I don’t suppose I could enlist you to convince them to come work directly for her once again?” Kavri lifted his teacup to his lips to take a delicate sip and also to cover his teasing smile.

“I think manipulating Breeze is a job for someone more skilled than I,” she returned the smile a little. She knew he was doing it deliberately, but Kavri’s disarming presence made her feel better.

Kavri nodded, looking out the window for a second before he put his tea down and folded his hands in his lap. “Building your own family here in Umbraelen is important, Miss Veyae. I get the feeling that you’ve gotten a head start on that.”

“I feel very fortunate, in some ways. Though, part of my adaptation has been to abandon my old habits and preconceptions. It’s worked in many ways but it’s also left me feeling… adrift. Doubting everything I feel. The people I’ve met have helped… though I don’t know that I could ever call them my family. Not yet.” She shook her head, exhaling a little and feeling some of the tension leaving her as she voiced her thoughts to this strange boy.

Kavri’s expression changed, adopting something that looked like sorrow or regret. He delicately rose to his feet, taking a half-step over and the kneeling next to Veyae so that he could again embrace her in a somewhat-awkward hug. “Thank you for sharing,” he whispered into her side.

“You’re… welcome?” Veyae was a little taken aback by the display of affection. She’d thought him an expert manipulator, dragging secrets out of her to be used later, but maybe that was just her seeing what she expected to see. Maybe he was just… genuine and strangely affectionate. She returned the boy’s embrace a little bit, not wanting to be rude but also not sure how to handle the situation.

The door opened, and Veyae jumped a little in surprise, but Kavri didn’t break the embrace as Empress Firrinel walked into the room. She was a tall, pale and slender woman to the point where she almost looked malnourished and gaunt. Her hair was a dark purple, and it sat straight and flat like it was being pulled with an immense gravity towards the planet. She had a pair of small, curved horns coming out of her forehead. Holes had been drilled through the bone of them, and a simple silver chain ran through it, connecting the two. Her irises were the same purple of her hair, and they had an intensity to them that was a little unnerving. All in all, she actually looked familiar to Veyae. The woman looked almost  _ exactly _ like Ulas and Niao, save for the purple colouration. Ulas had been red, and Niao, blue.

Veyae wasn’t sure if she should try and remove Kavri from her and bow before the Empress or if it would be more polite to just wait. As it was, she didn’t have to wait long before Firrinel addressed the two of them.

“Give our guest a bit of space, pet.” Her voice had Ulas’ same soft, slow drawl, though she didn’t speak at his absurdly slow pace. Kavri released Veyae, standing up and turning around to give Firrinel a little curtsy before he pulled her chair out and poured her a cup of tea as she sat down across from Veyae.

“Empress,” Veyae murmured softly, bowing her head.

Firrinel didn't respond to the greeting, she just settled herself into the chair as Kavri tended to her. When he was done pouring her tea, he knelt down beside her until she patted him on the head and gestured for him to take his seat.

“You are Veyae Tresshalle, yes?” she asked, looking over to her again.

“Yes. Responding to your summon, Empress.”

“Petite, dark eyes, pretty. I needn’t have verified otherwise, you are certainly Viridian’s type.” She nonchalantly picked up her tea and took a sip, watching Veyae out of the corner of her eye.

Veyae felt a surge of panic at the comment. That was why she’d been called here? She hadn’t done anything wrong, Viridian had told her not to worry. “Empress… I never meant to–”

“You haven’t,” Firrinel interrupted her. “If you were having intercourse with Serriqa, then I may be taking some small issue with your dalliances, if for no other reason than such an act being a tremendous display of poor judgement.” Veyae saw a small smile grace Kavri’s face at his Mistress’ joke, but she was not really in the mood. “I may not like Viridian but I understand her, and I trust her.”

“If I’m being honest, I can’t even say that you truly have my loyalty over hers… I’m trying, but I don’t really know where I stand in any of this.” Veyae broke eye contact involuntarily for several moments before she realized what she’d done, and looked back at Firrinel.

“A declaration of loyalty from one as young as you is meaningless. As your sovereign I am more interested in educating you and training you to be of use. Don’t dwell on the topic, it’s truly dull and I am done with it,” She waved her hand dismissively. “I know ‘tis inappropriate of me to inquire, but what did you do in life, Veyae?”

She blinked, confused for a moment. “I studied and taught Runic and was involved with the church,” she said, reciting her story as she’d done several times before.

Firrinel’s expression didn’t change or react at all. She simply sat there, looking at Veyae for several seconds before she asked again. “What did you do in life, Veyae?” This time, her tone was a bit darker, and a bit more impatient. Veyae realized she couldn’t lie to this woman, not as things were.

“I was the High Priestess of the Church of Amia. I was… one of the most powerful people on the continent.” she spoke quietly, averting her gaze.

“High Priestess. Well, I hadn’t quite expected you to have been that much of a monarch,” Firrinel sounded vaguely pleased, and she paused to drink more of her tea. Veyae looked down at her own, untouched cup and finally went to take a sip of her own. It was a smooth, floral mix and she found it soothing her nerves a little.

“Truthfully, Veyae, I called you here not to commemorate you for your efforts in assisting with Ambassador Revin’s escape, as impressive as they were. Nor did I call you here to talk about Viridian. I called you because I wanted to ask if you were familiar with two individuals back when you were all alive on Tahn.” Firrinel set her cup down and leaned in.

“There is a decent chance that I will at least know of them, I suppose.” Veyae felt a chill and a spark of hope in her gut. People she’d known back when she was alive? Could her sisters be here? She’d been told that only a small fraction of people reincarnated on Umbraelen after death, but tens of thousands had lost their lives to Vissen’s aggression on Tahn. It only made sense that she’d not be the only one to reawaken.

“The names they gave were Delie, and Terow.”

Veyae’s hopes crashed and burned. Her expression fell and an annoyed scowl found its way onto her face. “Terow,” she muttered. Of course, Terow would be here. Only Terow would be so persistent and irritating enough to find a way to antagonize her in the afterlife.

“You know him, then,” A tiny ghost of a smirk found its way onto Firrinel’s expressionless face but just for a moment. “Tell me about him.”

Veyae sighed, leaning back in her chair and taking a moment to drink half of her tea before she felt up to the task of talking about Terow.

_ ‘I honestly might kill him a second time if he makes headaches for me here. Goddess preserve me…’ _

“Terow was a soldier for a nation that existed… not in open defiance of Church governance, but they were fond of making things difficult for themselves. A man named Vissen rose to power there, using a sort of twisted Runic we’d never seen to seize power, and to wage war upon the rest of the continent.”

“This man sounds like a Reflection. Describe that Runic to me,” Firrinel interrupted her.

“The Runic seems vaguely similar to the kind I’ve seen around Umbraelen that’s used to deal with medical conditions. It was drawn under the skin, embedded in their flesh. I too considered the idea that he may have been a Reflection a few months ago. I know he had two Reflections who worked for him, Ulas and Niao, though at the time we called them Demons.”

“Ulas and Niao?” Firrinel asked, sounding a little amused.

“Yes… They… looked exactly like you, Empress, I have to admit was a little surprised when I saw you because of the resemblance.”

“I cannot imagine what my brother is doing running around with that trollop on a worthless planet like Tahn, but I suppose If it keeps him out of my hair than I shan’t be complaining,” 

“Ulas and Niao are your brother and sister…?” she asked.

“Niao is not my sister, she is Ulas’ newest poorest decision.” The amusement on Firrinel’s face faded, replaced with a tiny scowl for just a moment. Veyae probably wouldn’t have noticed either expression had she not been paying very close attention. “Regardless, continue on, I am not overly concerned with what Ulas was doing there, he is responsible for his own frivolities and no longer requires my supervision.”

Veyae couldn’t help but feel a little put off at calling the war on her people a frivolity, but she continued anyway. “Terow fled, and came to us and the Grand Cathedral. He gave us the only warning about Vissen’s rise to power that we got, much as it was far too late to really be of much use. He then volunteered to fight with us, and my superior at the time agreed, much to my dismay. He fought with us for almost two years before he just suddenly vanished. Much as I wanted to get rid of him sooner, we needed all the help we could get.”

“Why didn’t you like him?”

“He just… he had a way of agreeing with me, deferring to my word while never showing any actual deference or respect. He fancied himself a hero, constantly going off on suicide missions to try to save individual soldiers, never concerned for the greater good.” Veyae shook her head, annoyed just at remembering all the stunts that Terow had pulled. “The most aggravating thing of all is that he always got away with it. He always did the impossible and earned us all those small, meaningless victories. It just emboldened him further.”

The room was quiet for almost a minute as Firrinel sat there contemplating Veyae’s words. “And Delie?” she finally asked.

Veyae thought about it for a while. The name did seem familiar, but it could have been one of any number of important political figures, heirs to houses, family of heads of state. She’d heard the name for sure, though… Delie… Delie Ullra, perhaps? “Yes… I think he was the heir to house Ullra. I knew his mother but I don’t think I ever met him. He was from Illroh, the country that I was talking about earlier.”

Again, silence as Firrinel considered Veyae’s words. She looked over at Kavri finally, who beamed a reverent smile back at her without actually speaking. “I am putting together a team, Veyae, and I think you would be of use on it.” She finally said, looking at her with that intense gaze of hers.

“I… am honored, Empress, but I don’t know what I could possibly offer.” Veyae felt a surge of blood enter her face. She hadn’t been expecting something like this so soon.

“I assigned Terow and Delie to a job on a Mortal world. I had suspicions that an enemy of the Empire, someone I have been pursuing for a  _ very  _ long time, may be hiding there.” Firrinel’s expression changed. Veyae had been impressed with her, she’d rarely seem someone as calm and composed as the Empress prior to this, even in a lifetime of politics. But now, a fierce, intense rage smoldered in her eyes. Whomever she was talking about, she couldn’t hide her animosity for him. “I suspected that he may attempt to recruit those two, or at the very least, interfere with their mission. The two have missed the past three status reports they were to give. I think he is there, and I want a team to go track him, Terow, and Delie down. If nothing else, you’ll have a chance to drag Terow back here to answer for his delinquency. I suspect you may enjoy that, yes?”

“I’d be lying if I said that I wouldn’t enjoy it on some level, Empress. But, can I ask who this enemy is?”

A tiny sneer crossed Firrinel’s face as she said his name, like it was poison to her. “Rakkanesa. My  _ other _ brother.”


End file.
